Shots
by springyeol
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita dari bermacam2 pairing, bisa ditentukan sendiri ataupun kalian yang menentukan ;) / BTS. minhope/hopemin/j-min (J-Hope/J Hope/Hoseok x Jimin) for chapter 12. (contains smut, mature contents, and more) enjoy :3
1. (yoonjin) I aint Princess!

title: OTPs oneshot

disc: all charas belong to God

cast: bts [jin, suga, v, jungkook, jimin, jhope, rap monster]

rating: T

warning: AU. YAOI. Male Slash. BL (Boy's Love). boyxboy.

cross posted to [eng. ver]

haiii aku kembaliii x"D

selama sebulan ini aku diblock, jadi gabisa ngepost apa2 :"

dan selama itu juga aku telah pindah (eyaaak) ke aff, kalian bisa menemukanku(?) di sana dengan id yang sama, **springyeol** ㅋㅋ

btw tentang cerita kali ini aku sengaja buat kompilasi dari seluruh otp, pairingnya bisa siapa aja bisa aku atau kalian yang milih xD

buat permulaan aku kasih yoonjin [jinxsuga] ft. taekook [vxjungkook] & minhope [jiminxjhope](?)

enjoy~!

.

.

.

.

**[yoonjin/I ain't princess]**

Cuaca hari ini sedang baik. Walaupun sekarang adalah musim panas, namun hari ini lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Semilir angin bertiup dengan lembut seharian.

"Sudah pagi. Ayo cepat bangun!"

Kim Seokjin, lelaki tertua yang berperan sebagai sosok 'ibu' dalam rumah ini terlihat sedang sibuk membangunkan 'bayi-bayi'-nya pagi ini. Dia mulai membangunkan Namjoon, seorang yang berperan sebagai 'leader' karena ia mampu.

Namjoon mengerang perlahan saat Jin menepuk-nepuk pipinya berulang-ulang, "Bangun!" ia melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Jin untuk mengusirnya. "Sebentar lagi, hyung.. Nyem.." dan memutuskan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Yah! Bangun kau! Atau tak ada daging untukmu!" ancaman Jin barusan terbukti ampuh, Namjoon tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"A-Apaa?! J-Jangan, hyung!" lalu ia memohon layaknya anak kecil.

Jin terkekeh sebentar, ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, "Di mana Yoongi? Kukira ia tidur sekamar denganmu..?" Jin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Yoongi.

"Eh? Lho, kupikir juga begitu." Jin kembali terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Namjoon. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa saat sarapan." ia meninggalkan kamar Namjoon dan beralih menuju kamar selanjutnya. Kamar para maknae.

"_Boys? _Ini sudah pa–" "BOO!" "WAAH!" Jin tersentak begitu melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Sementara Jimin tertawa gembira melihat reaksi Jin yang terkejut. "_Gotcha, _hyung!"

"Yaah!" Jin menjitak perlahan kepala Jimin, tanpa ingin menyebabkan Jimin merasa kesakitan. "Hei, kau sudah bangun, apa yang terjadi di sini sebenarnya?" ia bertanya sembari tertawa kecil, tidak percaya bahwa Jimin sudah bangun tanpa harus dibangunkan oleh dirinya.

"Aish, hyung. Kau seharusnya senang bahwa akhirnya aku bisa bangun cepat. Iya kan, hyung?" Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran dan tawa khasnya yang menyebabkan Jin tertawa bersamanya. "_Yeah, _Jiminnie. Nah, sekarang permisi, aku harus membangunkan dua anak itu." Jin berjalan menuju para maknae, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih mendengkur. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, "Mereka berdua itu benar-benar sulit dibangunkan! Aku sudah mencobanya seratus kali, hyung!" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia menyerah.

"Kalau begitu ini adalah yang keseratus tambah satu," pertama-tama Jin mendekati Taehyung, "Cepat bangun kau pemalas!" ia berteriak tepat di telinga Taehyung seraya mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Ajaibnya, Taehyung bergerak sedikit, ia mengerutkan dahi namun dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup. "Umm.." ia bergumam, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook yang sedang tidur tepat di sebelahnya, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jungkook yang sepertinya tak merasa terganggu oleh ulahnya. Dan meneruskan dengkuran mereka.

Alis mata Jin berkedut dua kali, sementara Jimin sudah siap dengan menutup kedua telinganya –

– "YAAH! KALIAN BERDUA, CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, biarkan aku membantu!" Jimin telah mengambil beberapa piring, tidak menunggu jawaban dari Jin. "Oke, terima kasih Jiminnie." Jin tersenyum dan membiarkan Jimin untuk membantunya walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa bahwa Jimin tak perlu repot-repot membantunya. Ia merasa Jimin menjadi semakin _hyper _belakangan ini.

Mereka semua telah sarapan bersama, seperti biasanya. Namun hari ini, Yoongi dan Hoseok tak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Sepertinya mereka sedang keluar.

"_Business_, hyung." jawaban itu yang selalu Jin dapatkan ketika bertanya tentang mereka berdua pada Jimin yang masih sibuk mencuci piring bersamanya.

_Urusan berdua dengan Hoseok, huh?_

Ia merasakan sedikit kecemburuan. Dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu merasakan perasaan ini tentang Yoongi.

Aw, _yeah_, Min Yoongi.

Yang tertua kedua di sini. Yang selalu tertangkap basah tertidur di manapun. Yang memiliki kulit paling menyerupai susu. Yang selalu terkesan manis layaknya gula. Yang memiliki mata paling kecil dan sipit serta _gummy-smile _paling manis. Seseorang yang paling menarik pandangan Jin.

"–ung. Hyung!" tiba-tiba Jimin menyenggol lengannya, ia terlihat girang, "Mereka telah kembali!"

.

"_Aye_, hyung! Dari mana saja?" Jimin menghampiri keduanya, Hoseok dan Yoongi yang baru saja pulang. "Seperti yang telah kukatakan padamu, _business_." jawab Yoongi sembari ber-_high-five _dengan Jimin. "Yang tadi itu untuk apa, Jiminnie?" ia tertawa saat menyadari kegiatan bodohnya dengan Jimin barusan.

"_High five _dengan semua orang!" Jimin menjawab seraya ber-_high-five _dengan Hoseok yang terlihat girang. "Ini justru yang dinamakan semangat masa muda!" tambah Hoseok, bersamaan dengan ekspresi girangnya.

"Wah akhirnya Hoseok membawa pulang _princess_." Jin tertawa kecil dan menatap mereka dengan seringainya. Hoseok dan Jimin saling menatap satu sama lain dan mulai tertawa, "Oh, yeah! Aku telah menculik _princess_! Oh, jangan tangkap aku!" Hoseok mulai berakting. "Oh, tidak! Kita harus menangkapmu, penculik!" Jimin benar-benar mendalami peran sebagai polisi, mereka berdua mulai berkejar-kejaran di sepanjang rumah dengan Jimin sang polisi yang mengejar Hoseok sang penculik.

Yoongi tercengang menatap pemandangan itu. Sementara Jin sudah terbahak-bahak terlebih dahulu. "Bagus bukan, _princess_? Sang penculiknya akan segera ditangkap."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudnya _princess_-_princess _itu?" ia menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

Jin melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Yoongi dengan seringainya, "Oh, apakah _princess _ini tak mengerti?" kemudian ia tak bisa menahan tawanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesis, "Sudahlah. Aku lapar, buatkan aku sesuatu." ia mengambil kursi, dan duduk di atasnya. "Kau ingin kubuatkan apa, _princess_?" Jin kembali menggodanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _princess_? Aku bukan seorang _princess_!" Yoongi berdecak kesal dan menunjuk-nujuk ke arah Jin, "KAU itu yang _princess_!"

Jin tertawa kembali, "Para _princess _terlahir mirip sepertimu. Kau lebih mirip seperti seorang _princess _daripada aku."

"Argh, sudah diamlah!" Yoongi merasa kedua pipinya sedikit merona mendengar kata-kata Jin, kemudian ia berdiri dan hendak meninggalkannya sebelum Jin meghalaunya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Yoongi mengusap hidungnya dan menjawab tanpa membalikkan badan, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tak ingin makan?"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Snow White._"

"Hentikan itu!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Yoongi, Jin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan Yoongi waktu untuk sendiri, jadi ia duduk nyaman di atas sofa ditemani secangkir _caramel coffee_. Ia menyeruput kopinya sedikit demi sedikit dan tersenyum, menikmati rasa kopi miliknya.

"Hyuuuung!"

Jin sedikit tersentak dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara rengekan yang berasal dari maknaenya tercinta, Jungkook. Bahkan ia hampir menumpahkan kopinya. Sebelum itu terjadi, ia meletakkan kopinya ke atas meja di dekatnya. "A-ada apa?" Jin melihat Jungkook berlari menuju arahnya, matanya terlihat sedikit merah dan membengkak, membuat Jin merasa khawatir.

"Hyuung! Alien itu tak mau berhenti mencubiti dan menggodaku..! Pipiku sakiit! Tolong aku, hyung..! Jauhkan dia dariku..!" Jungkook menyerang Jin dengan rengekan dan wajah memelasnya yang tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menolaknya, termasuk Jin.

Jin hanya memutar bola matanya melihat betapa manjanya Jungkook, namun ia mengelus rambut Jungkook untuk menenangkannya, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, Kook-ah. Aku yakin Taehyungie hanya ingin bermain denganmu. Jika itu hanya mencubit dan menggoda lalu mengapa tidak kau balas cubiti dan godai dia?" kedua mata Jungkook melebar, "W-whaa? A-aku tidak bisa..!" dan kedua pipinya perlahan-lahan merona.

Jin mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat reaksi Jungkook, "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau tidak apa-apa bila hanya Taehyung yang menggodamu, eh? Kau menikmatinya?"

Menyebabkan Jungkook merona kembali, "Tidak, tidak! Ke-kenapa aku harus begitu?!" ia seidkit panik dan dengan imut menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. Hal ini tak pernah gagal mengundang Jin untuk tertawa. Saat Jin bermaksud meneruskan kata-katanya –

"Kookie-yah! Kenapa kau lari? Kita belum selesai!" – seonggok(?) alien muncul entah dari mana lengkap dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"AAAH, HYUNG! TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

.

Mereka tinggal bersama di rumah ini dengan satu tujuan, yaitu musik. Mereka berbagi kesamaan yang sama, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama agar dapat lebih fokus dengan target mereka. Jin dan Jungkook adalah saudara, karena Jungkook dibesarkan oleh keluarga Jin. Namjoon dan Taehyung adalah sepupu, atau mungkin mereka hanya sengaja dipanggil seperti itu. "Dia itu benar-benar selalu menempel padaku sebelum saudara bayimu itu datang!" begitulah pernyataan Namjoon pada Jin saat ia sedang menjelaskan tentang Taehyung. Selanjutnya ada Jimin yang selalu berseru sebagai fans Jungkook nomor satu karena ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengagumi seorang Jungkook, dan biasanya hal ini mengundang Taehyung untuk menyerang Jimin dengan bercanda mengatakan bahwa mungkin sang bayi–Jungkook–akan merasa takut oleh kelakuan Jimin. Terakhir, kita punya Hoseok dan Yoongi, yang telah tinggal bersama sebelumnya karena memiliki kesamaan dalam hal mengaransemen dan membuat lagu. Tujuh orang ini bekerja sama demi mencapai mimpi mereka dalam hal musik.

Seperti hari ini, Yoongi tengah memakai _earphone _dan menaikkan volumenya saat suara-suara para maknae terdengar olehnya. Mereka benar-benar berisik, cukup untuk mengganggu seorang Yoongi yang sedang berusaha menuangkan idenya dalam lirik lagu. "Yaa! Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Aku sedang berusaha bekerja di sini!" ia berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, berharap para maknae dapat mendengar dan mematuhinya. Dia tengah dalam usaha membuat sebuah lagu, karena ia sedang _mood_. Selain itu, pagi tadi ia sudah berdiskusi dengan Hoseok untuk menulis lirik. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat lagu bersama.

"GYAA, HYUNG! JANGAN SENTUH CELANA DALAMKU!"

Para maknae semakin ribut. Yoongi dapat mendengar teriakan Jungkook tentang celana dalamnya, "YAH, KIM TAEHYUNG! BISAKAH KAU HENTIKAN OBSESIMU PADA CELANA DALAM JUNGKOOK SEBENTAR? SELAIN ITU CELANA-CELANA JUNGKOOK ITU MILIKKU* – TERSERAH, AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA FOKUS SEKARANG!" Yoongi tak mampu menahan emosinya lagi.

"Pssh, kurasa sebaiknya kalian pergi. Carilah tempat lain untuk melanjutkannya." Yoongi mendengar sebuah suara dari luar, dia sangat mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

Kim Seokjin.

Suara para maknae tak lagi terdengar. Yoongi mengambil nafas berat-berat saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, "Yoongi-ya? Boleh aku masuk?"

Yoongi hanya memasang kembali _earphone_-nya, dan mengabaikan Jin. Selama gangguan sudah hilang, ia tak punya lagi urusan apa-apa di luar sana. Ia mulai menggumamkan sesuatu dan menuliskannya.

"Tak ada jawaban, hyung." tanpa diduga, para maknae ternyata masih berada di sana bersama Jin. Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya sementara Jungkook hanya memandangi hyungnya, ia tak mengerti apapun, "Ada apa dengan Yoongi-hyung?"

Jin menatap Taehyung dan memberikan sebuah kode yang dijawab dengan sebuah seringai dari Taehyung, "Yoongi-hyung cuma sedang lapar. Jin-hyung akan memberinya makanan, iya kan, hyung?" Jin mengangguk, "Itu artinya kita harus segera pergi, Kookie. Ayo. Kau masih berhutang padaku." kemudian Taehyung segera menggenggam lengan Jungkook dan membawanya pergi, menyebabkan Jungkook tersentak, "Ke-kenapa kita harus pergi? D-dan aku berhutang apa padamu..? Tae-hyung!"

"Jangan lagi coba-coba mencuri celana dalam adikku, Taehyung!" Jin berteriak pada para maknae yang semakin menjauh, ia terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang meronta-ronta dalam genggaman Taehyung.

Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur, mengambil sesuatu untuk dimakan, dan kembali ke depan kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi tak dapat mendengar seseorang sedang memasuki kamarnya. Orang itu adalah Jin. Ia membawa serta sebuah nampan bersamanya. Ia tahu bahwa Yoongi belum makan apapun sejak pagi jadi ia pikir mungkin Yoongi butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Jin berdehem untuk memancing perhatian Yoongi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia kembali berdehem sedikit keras.

Masih tak ada pergerakan dari Yoongi.

Sejujurnya, Yoongi sudah merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya, dan ia tahu siapa itu. Dia sangat mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau tak akan menyadari kehadiranku?" ujar Jin seraya mengistirahatkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja.

Yoongi masih terdiam.

Jin menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku tak akan pergi ke manapun sampai kau menjawabku." suaranya terdengar lebih serius dari biasanya. Akhirnya, Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, "Oke, oke. Aku menjawabmu. Sudah kan." dan ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi.

"Begitu saja?" Jin menatapnya tidak percaya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas, ia memutar kursinya agar menghadap Jin, "Oke, kuulang. Oh, Jin-hyung! Senang sekali bertemu kau di sini! _Done_."

Jin tak dapat menahan tawanya, "Apa itu tadi? Kau terlihat sangat _cute_." dan ini menyebabkan Yoongi berdesis, "Bagian mananya yang _cute_, eh?" namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya, jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jin.

"Kau tidak merasa lapar?" Jin bertanya sembari tersenyum padanya. Yoongi buru-buru menampik, "Ti-tidak." ia berbohong dengan tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, perutnya berbunyi sedikit kencang, mengundang Jin untuk tertawa lepas, "Perutmu tak dapat berbohong, Yoongi." Yoongi mengangguk malu, "Se-sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit lapar.. Ja-jangan tertawa!"

Jin meyembunyikan tawanya menggunakan tangannya, lalu menyodorkan makanan yang telah dibawanya pada Yoongi. "Ini, aku tahu kau pasti lapar." ujarnya seraya mengelus perlahan surai milik Yoongi dan kemudian merasakan dorongan untuk mencium keningnya. Dan Jin melakukannya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya tepat ke atas kening Yoongi.

"Nikmati makananmu." Jin tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku dan merona.

"A-a-apaaa..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

a/n:

yep, yoonjin part 1 is done~! w

sebenernya ini ada part kedua kkk nantikan saja/?

btw, buat part selanjutnya bisa aku atau kalian yang milih :" tinggal vote, mau taekook/yoonmin/namjin/minhope/pairing siapapun, kindly leave your comment and thoughts~!

buat jaga-jaga kalau misalnya ini kehapus lagi, kalian bisa pergi ke profilku, di sana ada link ke akun asianfanfics-ku dan aku udah ngepost ini di sana hehe (walaupun yang eng. ver) kalau iya ini kena hapus aku janji bakalan repost di aff ;)) (yang ind. ver hehehe)

critics/comments are surely appreciated~! kindly press the fav/follow/review button if you guys interested~! thank you 3

p.s: *tonton rookie king ep. 4 + bts interview cut jjang eps 63, di situ suga bilang dia mau nguasain semua celana dalamnya jungkook(?)


	2. (taekook) TaeTae-oppa is staring

**[taekook] ****TaeTae-oppa is staring**

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Taehyung menatap sosok lelaki berambut gelap itu. Lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang lucu, giginya terlihat seperti seekor kelinci. Ekspresi wajahnya saat terkejut ataupun bingung sangat lucu dan _adorable_. Tatapannya–

–ugh, mengapa manusia harus memelihara kupu-kupu ini di dalam perut mereka?

Taehyung selalu berakhir dengan rona di kedua pipinya begitu beradu pandang dengan sosok itu.

"–Kook?"

"Ah, ya?" sosok itu memalingkan tatapannya dari Taehyung dan menatap seorang teman di sampingnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, cobalah ini. Enak!" tak memberikan waktu untuk menjawab, mulut kecil sosok itu telah dipenuhi oleh sebuah roti besar.

"Ummff.. Phak Zheemeen.." sosok itu bergumam kesal pada temannya yang barusan menyodorkan roti besar itu langsung ke mulutnya secara utuh, membuatnya sulit berbicara. Sedangkan temannya hanya tertawa-tawa bersama tiga orang temannya yang lain.

"Jiminnie, kau keterlaluan." sosok lelaki berkulit putih, sangat putih, dengan mata yang begitu kecil berusaha protes, namun ia tetap tertawa.

Dan Taehyung bersumpah, wajah tersedak sosok itu pun terlihat begitu menawan.

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Taehyung melihat sosok itu berjalan susah payah di sepanjang lorong kelas dengan membawa setumpuk alat-alat laboratorium. Murid-murid yang lewat di sekelilingnya memberikan tatapan ngeri pada sosok itu yang membawa begitu banyak barang-barang pecah belah.

"U-ugh, permisi..! Barang pecah belah!" sosok itu berusaha menjaga jarak aman dengan para murid agar barang yang ia bawa sampai dengan selamat ke tempat tujuan.

"Kook! Membawa ini lagi, eh? Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu, ya." seorang lelaki yang siang tadi berada satu meja dengannya menghampiri dirinya dan mengambil satu per satu barang-barang yang terlihat berat.

"N-ne! Ah, tak usah, hyung–" "Sst, bila barang-barang ini pecah lagi maka kau akan dihukum lagi, Kook."

Taehyung mengetahui kebiasaan sosok itu yang selalu dihukum setelah membawakan barang-barang itu.

Ya, sosok itu pasti akan memecahkan salah satu dari barang tersebut. Itu pasti.

Namun dengan itu, Taehyung akan dengan mudah memperhatikan sosok itu. Dirinya selalu memperhatikan sosok itu yang tengah menjalankan hukumannya membersihkan toilet.

"Aah iya, gomawo Hoseok-hyung."

Taehyung berdecih sedikit, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan Taehyung merutuki seorang Hoseok yang mengacaukan kegiatan hariannya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung selalu duduk di kursi yang sama di perpustakaan. Karena kursi ini dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Lelaki itu yang terlihat serius membalik-balikkan halaman bukunya. Keningnya yang terkerut tatkala membaca bagian yang sulit. Bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak selagi menghafal sebuah tulisan.

_Bibirnya_.

Taehyung kembali merutuki hormon yang harus dimiliki oleh remaja 19 tahunan sepertinya.

"Kook!"

Taehyung melirik ke arah seorang lelaki uhm–pendek–yang tengah menepuk pundak sosok itu. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau benar tentang itu! Aku seharusnya belajar lebih giat saat kelas 1..!" dan Taehyung sedikit terkekeh, "Dan sekarang aku minta bantuanmu untuk belajar, boleh kan, Kook?" dan kekehan Taehyung berubah menjadi sebuah desisan.

"Aah, hyung.. Aku tahu belajar denganmu pasti akan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya tiga jam.. Dan malam ini ada pororo _special_! Aku tak ingin ketinggalan itu! Dan uhm, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku masih suka menonton itu..!" sosok itu menempelkan jarinya ke atas bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar lawan bicaranya tak membocorkan rahasianya.

Satu alis Taehyung berkedut.

Dan dirinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Taehyung kembali melihat sosok itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, kali ini dengan membawa berbagai buku tebal. Sungguh, sosok itu telah dijadikan sebagai pembawa barang-barang bagi para guru.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Taehyung mendekatinya, "Perhatikan langkahmu." ujarnya dengan nada yang datar.

Sosok itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tumpukan buku, dan ia segera berseru, "A-aah, mianhae.."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk bicara, Taehyung segera mengambil tumpukan buku itu dan hanya menyisakan setengah untuk dibawa. Kemudian ia berjalan beriringan dengan sosok itu.

Hal ini hanya mengundang senyuman di bibir sosok itu. "Seharusnya waktu itu kau juga yang melakukan ini, hyung. Bukan Hoseok-hyung."

"Aku kan juga sedang membawa peralatan itu, Kook. Kau tentu tak ingin mendengar suara barang pecah dariku, bukan?" Taehyung menjawab tanpa meliriknya.

Sosok itu berdengus sebentar, "Lalu mengapa kau tak menemaniku saat tadi Lee-seonsaengnim memanggilku dan menyuruhku membawa buku ini?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, dan menolehkan kepalanya, "Karena sosok kau yang sedang kesusahan membawa tumpukan buku terlihat lucu."

"Tae!" sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tak akan kupanggil hyung!"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku oppa."

"_Whaaat_–"

Dan Taehyung membungkam sosok ini menggunakan bibirnya. Hanya menempel, namun berhasil membuat sosok ini tertunduk malu.

Ya, sosok ini adalah kekasih kecilnya.

Menatap seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah kegiatan wajib bagi Kim Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung selalu menyukai wajah Jungkook yang sedang merona.

.

.

.

.

"Kook, kau sudah sarapan?"

Kini, mereka berdua tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang guru yang tadi memberi mereka tugas untuk membawa buku-buku.

"A-ahm.." Jungkook kembali tertunduk, nampaknya lantai terlihat lebih menarik daripada Taehyung. "Masih ada waktu, ayo kita ke kantin." Taehyung menusuk perlahan pipi Jungkook dan menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Jungkook terlihat memberi sebuah tatapan memohon padanya. "_My treat_." Dan senyuman terulas dari bibirnya begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Begitu mereka telah sampai, Taehyung segera menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk sementara dirinya yang akan memesan.

"Umm, hyung? Aku mau susu stroberi.." Jungkook menahan ujung seragam Taehyung dan berkata malu-malu.

Taehyung mendekatinya dan tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak surainya, "Tentu, Kook." dan setelah itu pergi memesan.

Jungkook tak berani menatap punggung Taehyung yang entah mengapa semakin dilihat semakin membuatnya merona.

_Bahkan hanya punggung_.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok-yang-memiliki-punggung-keramat itu kembali. Taehyung tak pernah menghilangkan senyumnya bila sedang bersama Jungkook. "Kookie?" suara berat dan serak itu selalu mengundang sebuah sensasi di sekitaran perut Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rona merahnya.

"Ah, Kookie, makanannya sudah sampai." seru Taehyung seraya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada seorang pengantar makanannya.

_Ugh, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku '_Kookie'_?_

Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang bergelut di dalam hatinya. Panggilan 'Kookie' memang sudah sering ditujukan untuknya, namun bila seorang Kim Taehyung yang memanggilnya, teori ribuan kupu-kupu yang menetap di dalam perut manusia menjadi kenyataan.

"Kook? Ada apa? Mengapa tidak makan?"

Jungkook akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dan karena perutnya yang sudah berbunyi, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Taehyung dan mulai menyuap makanannya.

Mendengar bunyi perut Jungkook, Taehyung tertawa kecil.

God_, aku bersumpah tawanya terdengar lebih merdu daripada mozart_.

Jungkook bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Dirinya ingin sekali cepat pergi dari sini. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya bila ia terus berlama-lama berdua dengan Taehyung.

"Kook, makanmu berantakan."

Jungkook hampir terkulai lemas dari kursinya saat jemari Taehyung menyapu ujung bibirnya yang berantakan karena saus.

Jungkook harus menahan semburat merahnya mati-matian.

"Kook, mengapa diam saja?"

Taehyung terlihat sedikit bingung dengan kekasih kecilnya yang terus bungkam sejak mereka memasuki kantin. Ia merasa tak melakukan hal yang salah terhadap Jungkook.

Dan lagi, Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil meneruskan makannya.

Harus ada yang memberi tahu Taehyung bahwa Jungkook sedang berjuang mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

Taehyung menangkap wajah Jungkook yang entah terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kook, wajahmu pucat. Tak usah–" "Ya Tuhan, aku baik-baik saja, hyung!"

Sontak, ucapannya terpotong oleh Jungkook yang sedikit berseru padanya. Rupanya Jungkook sudah tak mampu bertahan.

"Tak perlu begitu cemas! Sedari tadi kau terus saja berkata 'Kook, kau begini kau begitu apa kau sudah ini sudah itu' _seriously_, hyung, aku baik-baik saja..!" lanjut Jungkook. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal dan jengkel.

Uh-oh, Jungkook tak menyadari jika ucapannya mungkin akan menyakiti hati Taehyung.

"Mian, Kook. Aku hanya terlalu memperhatikanmu. Mian, jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Dengan satu hitungan, Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku.

"Ah..? T-Tae-hyung..?" rahang Jungkook sedikit menganga, ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Uhh.. Taee.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook nampak gelisah dalam duduknya. Sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi, ia harus menemukan Taehyung dengan cepat dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia akhirnya mengerti bahwa Taehyung hanya terlalu memperhatikannya. Seharusnya ia merasa senang, bukan jengkel seperti tadi pagi.

Setelah memberi salam pada seonsaengnim, Jungkook memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan segera melesat keluar kelas. Bahkan dirinya hampir menabrak pintu kelas jika salah seorang temannya tidak memperingatinya.

Ia hanya berharap dirinya tepat waktu untuk mengejar Taehyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dirinya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang tengah keluar dari dalam kelas bersama dengan Jimin.

"Oh, itu Kookie!" Jungkook dapat melihat Jimin yang melambaikan tangan pada dirinya. Dan dirinya mendesah perlahan karena Taehyung tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa terhadap kedatangannya.

Namun Jungkook tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia tersengal sedikit dan langsung menggandeng lengan Taehyung, "Tae? Kita pulang bersama, iya kan?" ujarnya sambil memberikan senyuman khas anak-anak miliknya. Taehyung tidak menjawab dan juga tidak mengelak saat Jungkook menggandeng lengannya.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku akan menyusul Yoongi-hyung! _Bye_, Kook, Tae!" Jimin segera berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Jungkook memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang. Ia mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Taehyung –yang juga tak direspon ataupun ditolak oleh Taehyung–dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, hanya Jungkook seorang yang sibuk berbicara. Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun padanya. Dan itu semakin membuat Jungkook merasa takut.

"Taeee.. Jangan diam saja.."

Seharusnya dengan Jungkook yang menarik-narik ujung seragam Taehyung seperti ini mampu membuat Taehyung tersenyum dan mencubiti kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Namun kali ini Taehyung berhasil menahan hasratnya agar tak jatuh ke dalam rengekan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu manis dan–

–sudahlah, Taehyung kan sedang marah.

"Oh, ayolah, Taee.. Jangan diamkan akuu.." kembali, Jungkook mengeluarkan rengekannya yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada keluarga atau Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan selalu memanggilmu 'hyung', bagaimana Tae–ups, hyung?"

Taehyung masih terdiam. Padahal, Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan tatapan memelas maut miliknya.

Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya pada seragam Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung sedikit penasaran dan melirik sedikit ke arah Jungkook. Dan dirinya tersentak menatap hidung Jungkook yang mulai memerah.

"Uuuh, hyuung.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu aku berlebihan padamu.. Aku.. A-aku–" ucapannya terputus sejenak, Jungkook merasakan kedua pipinya kembali memanas, "–Aku hanya belum terbiasa diperlakukan begitu–uhh.. Manis.. Apalagi olehmu.."

Dan Taehyung sungguh ingin mendekap tubuh Jungkook dengan erat.

"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu mulai sekarang karena aku tak akan membiarkan sehari tanpa memperlakukanmu dengan manis." akhirnya Taehyung membuka suaranya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan menatap wajah memerah kekasihnya.

"A-apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?" tanya Jungkook saat jemari Taehyung tengah mengusap-usap pipinya.

Taehyung melepaskan tangkupannya dan tersenyum jahil pada Jungkook, "Iya jika kau memanggilku 'oppa'."

"Yaah! Tae..!" Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang sibuk merona.

Sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Taehyung dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sangat lega mengetahui Taehyung-nya telah kembali seperti biasa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan kekasih yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya kali ini.

"Sekali saja?" Taehyung menusuk-nusuk pipi Jungkook yang tengah mengembung.

"U-uhmm baiklaah.. Asal kau berjanji tak akan marah lagi.." Jungkook memutar wajahnya menghadap Taehyung yang tengah mengangguk dan menunggu dengan antusias.

_Bahkan wajah antusiasnya pun terlihat begitu tampan_.

Jungkook menelan salivanya berat-berat, dan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung, "T-Taehyung-oppa.."

Taehyung tak dapat merasakan di mana dirinya berpijak untuk beberapa saat. Dia bersumpah Jungkook yang tengah malu-malu memanggilnya 'oppa' adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Dan mungkin hal terindah lain adalah saat di mana dirinya dan Jungkook akan bersanding di altar dan–

–oke, itu akan dipikirkan nanti.

"Aw, _you cutiepie_." Taehyung tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menyerang kedua pipi Jungkook dengan cubitan. Tawanya terus terdengar selagi ia mencubiti pipi Jungkook.

"Hahit, hyunghh.." Jungkook yang malang hanya bisa meringis meratapi nasib kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu, Kook? Aku tak pernah marah padamu. Kulakukan supaya kau mau memanggilku 'oppa'."

"Kau curang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook? Bisa tolong bantu aku dengan ini?"

Setelah kejadian tadi, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke rumahnya dengan alasan belajar. Taehyung mengalami kesulitan yang sama seperti Jimin, ia harus mengulangi beberapa pelajaran. Dan pelajaran yang harus ia ulangi adalah pelajaran kelas 1 yang tadi kembali ia dapatkan dari seonsaengnimnya.

Jungkook yang tengah menumpu kepalanya dengan sebuah boneka pororo–milik Taehyung yang sudah sering diklaim sebagai kepunyaan Jungkook–di atas meja menaikkan alisnya, "Eh, hyung? Kau juga?" ia memicingkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran, "Karena itu, bantu aku, Kookie."

Jungkook membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari genggaman Taehyung dan mulai membacanya. "Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan penjelasan saem, hyung."

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook yang tengah sibuk membaca, "Mian. Aku susah konsentrasi."

"Apa yang menyebabkan itu?" tanya Jungkook tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku.

"Dirimu,"

Jungkook terhenti dari kegiatan membacanya.

"Wajahmu terus terbayang, membuatku tak fokus." lanjut Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook balas menatapnya, ia berusaha terlihat tegas yang malah berakhir menggemaskan di mata Taehyung, "Kalau begitu jangan bayangkan aku. Aku tak ingin jadi alasan kau tak mengerti pelajaran."

Taehyung memberikan senyumannya pada Jungkook, "Aku pun tak ingin. Namun nampaknya aku tak dapat menghindarinya."

Jungkook menutup bukunya dan bertingkah seolah-olah akan meninggalkan Taehyung, "Baiklah, tak usah bertemu denganku agar kau tak lagi membayangkanku."

"Jangan! Oh, _God_, Kook. Kulakukan apapun selain itu." Taehyung menggenggam lengan Jungkook, berusaha menahannya pergi.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, namun ia tak bisa membohongi rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Berhentilah menggodaku, Tae."

Dan Taehyung menyeringai padanya, "Cih, ketahuan."

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, dan Jungkook masih berada di dalam kamar Taehyung dan berusaha mengajarinya. Beruntung, mengajari Taehyung tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama sehingga Jungkook berpikir ia masih bisa menonton pororo setelah ini.

Jungkook mengambil boneka pororo-_nya_ kembali dan memeluknya erat sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal.

Taehyung memiliki rambut cokelat yang membuatnya bingung mengapa orang berambut cokelat dapat terlihat semenarik ini?

Taehyung memiliki dua bola mata yang selalu Jungkook temukan pancaran dirinya dari kedua bola mata itu.

Taehyung memiliki hidung yang begitu _sempurna_.

Taehyung memiliki _jaw line _yang uh, benar-benar membuat Jungkook harus menelan salivanya saat melihatnya.

Taehyung memiliki bibir yang–

Bisakah kita berhenti di sini?

Jungkook tak menyadari dirinya terpaku menatap Taehyung dan sesekali terkekeh pelan dengan imut–menurut Taehyung–.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali memiliki kekasih tampan sepertiku, ya?"

Suara berat dan serak itu memecah konsentrasi Jungkook. Ia buru-buru menampik dan memalingkan wajah, "K-kenapa percaya diri sekali sih.."

Taehyung menutup bukunya dan tertawa menatap Jungkook yang tengah tertangkap basah. "Kookie, kau mau tahu sesuatu?" ujarnya seraya memegang dagu Jungkook dan mengarahkan wajahnya supaya menatap dirinya.

Tatapan bingung dari Jungkook cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sejujurnya, bila aku mau mudah saja bagiku untuk keluar dari sekolah yang membosankan itu."

Jungkook melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Saat ia hendak berbicara, jemari Taehyung menghalangi bibirnya, "Ssh, tunggu aku selesai berbicara, ne?"

Dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Jungkook yang terlihat begitu manis dengan tatapan bingungnya. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Namun hal itu tak akan pernah terpikirkan lagi olehku sejak aku bertemu denganmu."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Masih saja tentang diriku.."

Taehyung mengubah tatapannya menjadi lebih serius, "_Seriously_, Kookie. Kaulah alasanku tetap bertahan di sekolah itu."

"Mhm..?"

Untuk sesaat Jungkook bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Taehyung. "Kupikir kau menyukai orang yang pintar jadi aku berusaha–uhm.. Untuk terlihat pintar agar kau menyukaiku. Namun sekarang malah kau yang mengajariku." aku Taehyung diselingi dengan tawa gugup miliknya. Lalu ia menggaruk perlahan leher belakangnya dengan gugup.

"Hyung."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang hendak berbicara, "Kau tahu orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui?"

"Hm?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau."

"Aah.."

Jungkook mendekati wajah Taehyung dan mempertemukan kening mereka, "Tapi aku menyukai orang aneh itu yang telah berusaha mengesankanku." ujarnya sembari memberikan senyuman manis teramat manis miliknya.

Setelah kening mereka terpisah, Taehyung mengetuk perlahan kening Jungkook, "Kau tak jauh berbeda dariku, Kook."

"Mm?"

Ia memberikan seringainya pada Jungkook, "Penutur kata-kata manis."

"Kupelajari itu darimu." Jungkook menautkan jemari mereka dan menempelkan jemari Taehyung ke atas pipinya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum, "_You little adorable, I love you_."

"_Thanks. I know I'm lovable_."

"_Kid_."

Jungkook tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan, lalu menyeringai lucu pada Taehyung, "_I love you too, _Tae-hyung."

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk di atasnya, "_C'mere_, Kook."

Dengan cepat, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau harus belajar." ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah buku dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Taehyung membaca judul buku itu dan tersenyum–lebih tepatnya menyeringai–pada Jungkook.

_Oh, berhati-hatilah, Jungkook_.

"Kimia? Aku suka itu."

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, ia menaikkan alisnya, "Ah, benarkah itu?"

Taehyung sedikit menjilati bibir bawahnya, "Tambahkan kau dan aku, kurangi pakaian, lebarkan kedua kakimu, masukkan perlahan, dan campurkan kita bersama. Jika mau pangkatkan itu dan ulangi sampai kita mencapai titik lebur bersama."

"... _Jerk_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

a/n:

yeeep, ini taekook buat kalian xD hehe karena kemarin vote terbanyak dimenangkan oleh taekook yeaay yeaay! /heboh sendiri/(?) /shot

maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan kurang nge-fluff(?) ^

itu di awal2 yang tae natap kuki pas lagi makan maksudnya emang si tae duduk di sebelah kuki xD pas bawa barang pecah belah juga, tae emg lagi bawa barangnya sama si kuki xD di perpus juga kursi yang diduduki tae itu ya di sebelah kuki persis kan 'dapat melihatnya dengan jelas' di mana lagi selain kursi sebelah wkwk xD aku sengaja buat kaya gitu biar ditebak(?) /shot

makasih banyaak buat komentarnyaa dan buat yang udah baca & meninggalkan jejak 3 aku pasti baca semua komentar kalian~! ;))

buat part selanjutnya kalian boleh pilih lagi ㅋㅋㅋ daan kalau ada ide apapun boleh sumbang ke sini XD misalnya "aku mau yoonmin yang ceritanya begini dong" itu boleh bangeeet w aku akan berusaha memenuhi keinginan kalian ;"))

critics/comments are surely appreciated~! kindly press the fav/follow/review button if you guys interested~! thank you 3


	3. (yoonmin) the beautiful service

**[yoonmin] ****The beautiful service**

.

.

.

.

"Pesanan anda, tuan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri membawa catatan kecil di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah membaca daftar menu.

"_Mocca, please_."

Pemuda ber-_name-tag _'Jeon Jungkook' itu mengangguk, dan menuliskan pesanan lelaki itu ke atas catatan kecilnya. "Akan segera diantarkan." kemudian ia menerima daftar menu dari tangan lelaki itu.

Jungkook berjalan menemui seorang barista yang akan memenuhi pesanan lelaki tadi. "_One mocca, _hyung." ujarnya yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah 'Ok' dari barista itu.

Jungkook memperhatikan barista itu membuat pesanan. Kedua matanya terpaku dan hampir tak berkedip. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat cara para barista membuat pesanan, namun barista yang satu ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Jungkook terkekeh kecil menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu saat barista ini hampir menyenggol gelas _mocca_-nya.

"Bukankah kau harus melayani pesanan, Kook? Pergilah, jangan berdiri di situ terus, membuatku tak nyaman."

Jungkook kembali terkekeh mendengar protes yang dilayangkan barista itu, "Semua pelanggan sudah kulayani, lagipula melihatmu membuat pesanan selalu menyenangkan, Yoongi-hyung." ujarnya pada Yoongi, si barista tersebut.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, "Aah, kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka diperhatikan bila sedang bekerja? Sepertinya kau sengaja.." ujarnya seraya menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Ah, hyung, justru itulah hal yang menarik darimu." elak Jungkook.

"Bocah.."

**KLING!**

Tepat bersamaan, pelanggan kembali masuk. Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya, "Kau dapat pelanggan lagi." ujarnya yang langsung direspon oleh sebuah helaan dari Jungkook.

"Aaah, mengapa harus sekarang.." gerutu Jungkook, pemuda raven itu bergegas meraih catatan kecilnya dan berjalan menghampiri pelanggan itu.

Pelanggan itu terdiri dari dua orang pemuda. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda brunette memakai _long leeve shirt _berwarna hitam, dan satunya lagi berambut hitam memakai _long leeve shirt _berwarna putih, sebuah tulisan yang sama tercetak di atas kedua baju mereka. Mereka berdua memakai topi bergaya hip-hop, dan nampak begitu akrab. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Jungkook tak dapat memungkiri bila dua pemuda itu benar-benar menarik. Hey, anak seumur Jungkook memang sedang saatnya memikirkan 'Apakah aku hanya tertarik pada wanita?' 'Apakah aku _gay _atau tidak?' dan semacamnya.

Pelayan berambut raven itu telah sampai di hadapan dua pemuda tersebut. Begitu melihat Jungkook, dua pemuda itu berseru 'Woaah' bersamaan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun Jungkook mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka. Khususnya tatapan si brunette, melihat Jungkook seakan-akan dirinya adalah sebuah santapan.

_Ok, waktunya untuk berpikir jernih, Jungkook._

"Hai, Jung..Kook!" si brunette mengeja nama Jungkook yang tersemat di dada dan menyapanya.

Si rambut hitam lantas _menoyor _kening si brunette, "Ya! Kau bisa menakutinya! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali." ujarnya sambil menertawakan kebodohan si brunette. Ah, matanya terlihat sangat lucu saat tertawa.

Sedangkan si brunette hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosanya sambil terus menatap Jungkook yang masih berdiri dari atas ke bawah. "U-um, anu, pesanan anda..?" Jungkook merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba terbata-bata.

Si brunette malah semakin tersenyum padanya. Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai senyuman yang aneh namun –_tampan_.

"Jangan pedulikan orang aneh itu, aku ingin _choco latte_, _please_!" ujar si rambut hitam.

Jungkook mencatat pesanan dengan terburu-buru, ia merasa begitu gugup. Hal ini kembali mengundang tawa dari dua pemuda itu.

"B-bagaimana dengan pesanan anda..?" Jungkook berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin saat dirinya kembali menanyakan pesanan pada si brunette.

Si brunette menyenderkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sengaja ia buat semenggoda mungkin.

"Kau. Satu Jeon Jungkook, _take away, please_."

Jungkook merasakan darah di sekujur tubuhnya telah naik ke kepala. Kedua pipinya memanas, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia ingin sekali meninju wajah pemuda brunette itu karena telah membuatnya seperti ini –atau mungkin Jungkook hanya akan memeluk dan memendamkan kepalanya di atas dada pemuda itu yang terlihat memanggil dirinya.

Tidak, sudah pasti bukan yang terakhir.

"Sa-saya tak ada di dalam menu, T-Tuan.." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala, tak ingin membuat kontak mata dengan pelanggan itu.

"Bawakan saja dia _caramel macchiato_." pemuda rambut hitam benar-benar dianggap sebagai penyelamat hidup Jungkook.

Setelahnya, Jungkook segera meninggalkan meja mereka dengan terburu-buru, ia bahkan hampir menabrak meja di sekelilingnya.

Kedua mata pemuda brunette itu masih setia mengekor Jungkook ke manapun ia pergi. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook yang sangat lucu. Jungkook yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan dan pesanan itu sedikit tumpah mengenai baju pelanggan. Jungkook yang tertunduk selagi dimarahi oleh pelanggan. Jungkook yang menabrak meja beberapa kali setelah pandangan mereka beradu. Jungkook yang merona saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Semuanya begitu lucu dan _adorable_.

"Yah, Tae!"

Pemuda brunette itu menolehkan kepalanya pada teman di sebelahnya, "Hm?"

"Bukan 'Hm?', nampaknya kau begitu tertarik pada Jungkook itu, ya?" pemuda berambut hitam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berniat untuk menggodanya.

Si brunette hanya terkekeh kecil, ia kembali fokus dengan tatapannya pada Jungkook, "Apa maksudmu, Jiminnie?"

Jimin, si rambut hitam mendengus sebentar lalu sebuah ide tercetus di kepalanya, "Kalau kau tak mau mengakui biar aku saja. Jungkook itu sangat menarik, kurasa aku menyukainya."

Taehyung, si brunette tersentak dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh, "Tidak bisa, Jungkook _milikku_." ujarnya memberi penekanan pada kata 'milikku'.

"Wow, wow, atas dasar apa kau mengklaim Jungkook sebagai _milikmu_, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin sedikit bersorak dalam hatinya karena berhasil memancing Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat menyeringai aneh, dan Jimin mengetahui temannya akan segera melakukan sesuatu yang gila. "_You'll see_. Jungkook akan jadi _milikku_, segera. Itu artinya tak akan ada kesempatan bagimu."

Jimin malah tertawa lepas mendengarnya, ia menepuk bahu Taehyung berulang-ulang, "Tenanglah, Tae. Aku tak akan menodai persahabatan kita. Bagus bila kau akhirnya mengaku. Aku mendukungmu. _Yeah_, benar-benar mendukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan padanya." ujar Jimin seraya menatap Jungkook dan menyeringai bersama.

Berhati-hatilah, Jungkook.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya karena Taehyung terus menerus menatapnya. Jungkook mengetahui bahwa pemuda brunette itu memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"_Choco latte _dan _caramel macchiato_."

Jungkook bergidik mendengar pesanan dua pemuda itu dari bibir Yoongi. Pesanan mereka telah selesai dibuat, dan itu artinya Jungkook _harus _mengantarkannya. Artinya ia _harus _berhadapan kembali dengan Taehyung.

"Kook-ah, ada apa? Cepat antarkan pesanan." Yoongi harus menundukkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook yang tengah tertunduk. "Kook? Kau tak apa?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sedari tadi ia tengah berfantasi tentang pemuda brunette. Ah, hormon.

"A-ah, ya, a-aku baik-baik! P-pesanan, antar! Oke!" Jungkook mengambil pesanan dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku. "Apa katanya?"

Tiga langkah pertamanya, Jungkook berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Ia harus tenang. Hanya mengantarkan ini lalu pergi secepatnya, mudah bukan?

Jungkook kembali berjalan menuju meja pelanggan 'bermasalah' itu.

Langkahnya semakin dekat dan Jungkook dapat melihat pemuda brunette menyeringai padanya.

_Oh, _God. _Sepertinya orang ini tertarik padaku._ –pikirnya.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan-Tuan." ujar Jungkook sembari meletakkan dua cangkir pesanan mereka perlahan. Hebat, ia tidak terbata-bata kali ini.

Karena memuji ketidakterbata-bataannya, Jungkook tersenyum.

_Sialnya, Taehyung melihatnya._

"Silakan dinikmati." dan ia berencana meninggalkan meja segera sebelum sebuah suara menahannya.

"Sebentar, Jungkook."

Dalam hati kecilnya Jungkook tak akan dan tak mau mempedulikan Taehyung, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Jungkook pun hanya terdiam patuh.

Taehyung menggunakan jemari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat. Jungkook terlihat bingung dan tak tahu maksud Taehyung pada awalnya. Namun anggukan Taehyung berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk mendekat.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Taehyung yang tengah duduk. Ia tak menyadari Jimin yang sudah memekik tertahan melihat pemandangan itu.

Jungkook melihat sebuah senyum terukir dari bibir Taehyung dan setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menyapu pipi kirinya.

Taehyung _mengecup_ pipinya.

Jungkook segera tersadar dan memegangi pipi kirinya, "H-hyaaa!" lalu ia berlari secepat mungkin dari sana. Menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang tentang wajah merah sempurnanya.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang menyaksikan semua itu kembali tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Pipi Jungkook terasa sangat lembut dan halus, membuatnya bertekad untuk kembali menyentuhnya.

Teriakan dari Jimin menyadarkannya kemudian, "_Man, _yang tadi itu sungguh gila!" entah itu pujian atau bukan, Jimin tetap tertawa riuh. Seakan mendukung tindakan Taehyung barusan.

Taehyung mengambil cangkir kopinya, "_Well_, aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung karena telah merasakan pipi Jungkook." lalu menyeruputnya perlahan, masih dalam pose menggodanya.

"Dan akan jauh lebih beruntung bila kau mendapatkannya." Jimin kembali tertawa.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan seringainya, "Kau tunggu saja, akan kulengkapi keberuntunganku."

Jimin menanggapinya dengan sebuah desisan, "Yaah! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan bila sedang jatuh cinta!" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Memang kapan aku jatuh cinta?"

Jimin memberi jeda sejenak, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Hm. Kurasa baru kali ini."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Kau benar. Bila mau, salahkan Jungkook yang menjeratku dengan pesonanya."

Jimin memberikan tatapan _sungguh-menjijikkan _padanya, "_Yikes_! Aku tak tahan melihatmu dan seluruh hal puitis itu!" Jimin bergidik sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Taehyung di sela-sela tawanya. "Kamar kecil. Semua hal puitis itu membuat hasrat buang airku meningkat!" Taehyung kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia sangat tahu Jimin akan merasa benar-benar muak dengan dirinya menjadi seorang pujangga. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda padanya.

.

.

Yoongi hampir menjatuhkan secangkir _mocca _saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya dengan terburu-buru. "Kook? A-ada apa?" ia melihat Jungkook kembali bertingkah aneh. Lihat saja, pemuda raven itu menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terus bergumam 'Eomma eomma eomma'. Sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. _Completely strange_.

"Jungkook-ah?" Yoongi memicingkan kepalanya dan berusaha memanggil Jungkook.

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook menyeruak ke dalam dekapannya, "H-hyuung..! Waah, hyuung! T-tolong aku..!"

Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook kecilnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengusap punggung Jungkook, "H-hei, tenanglah, Kook.."

Yoongi dapat mengatakan Jungkook sedang menangis, namun ia tak merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai kemejanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook, eh?

Jungkook masih bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam dekapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengehela nafasnya, membiarkan Jungkook tenang terlebih dahulu. Ia mengisyaratkan barista lain untuk membuatkan pesanan bagiannya, sampai Jungkook melepaskan dirinya. "Tolong ganti aku sebentar."

"Kook, ayo cuci mukamu dahulu. Mungkin itu akan membuat pikiranmu segar kembali." Yoongi berusaha menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan mengadahkan kepalanya. "Oke?" Jungkook membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Mereka berjalan menuju toilet yang diperuntukkan untuk umum. Pelayan maupun pelanggan dapat mempergunakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang berjalan menunduk dan memegangi ujung kemejanya. Hidung dan pipinya terlihat merah, namun Yoongi tak mengerti maksudnya.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Jimin yang hendak keluar dari dalam tiba-tiba. Begitu melihat Jimin, Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Yoongi. "W-waah!" pekiknya yang membuat Yoongi tersentak.

Jimin, yang masih berdiri di sana memicingkan kepalanya, "Eh, hei, kita bertemu lagi, Jungkook." ujarnya berusaha terdengar ramah.

Yoongi yang merasakan cengkraman Jungkook pada bahunya semakin kencang, berkesimpulan bahwa sosok di hadapannya lah yang membuat Jungkook menjadi aneh. "Bisakah anda biarkan kami lewat? Lalu tinggalkan adikku sendiri. Permisi." ujarnya dingin, ia segera menarik Jungkook menjauhi Jimin.

Jimin menganga lebar setelah kepergian Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang pendek–yah, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya–dan hemat mata–bisakah seseorang menyadarkan Jimin?–berkata begitu ketus terhadap dirinya?

"W-woaah, sungguh pelayanan yang sangat baik." ia melipat tangannya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Jungkook itu adiknya? Mengapa mereka jauh berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Yoongi berangkat kerja seperti biasa. Mulai dari pukul 8 pagi sampai pukul 6 sore. Ia bekerja di kafe bersama dengan Jungkook yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka tinggal bersama dan menyewa sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk hidup mereka. Dan karena Jungkook masih berstatus sebagai pelajar, ia hanya bekerja sepulang sekolahnya. Beruntung, pemilik kafe mengkhususkan jam kerja bagi Jungkook karena ia tahu dua bersaudara ini butuh uang untuk hidup mereka.

Yoongi sedang menghias _latte _sebelum suara bel pintu mengusiknya.

_Itu mereka_.

Dua orang pemuda yang persis sama seperti kemarin kembali datang. Pemuda satunya adalah yang Yoongi temui di depan toilet sedangkan yang satunya–

–penyebab adik kecilnya menjadi aneh.

Jungkook sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yoongi kemarin malam. Dan Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai bentuk ketidakhormatan pada adik kecilnya. Yoongi menganggap Taehyung bermain-main dengan adiknya. Dan itu sungguh membuat emosinya memuncak. Tak ada yang bisa bermain-main dengan anggota keluarganya.

Diam-diam Yoongi merencanakan sesuatu. Ya, ia akan membuat Taehyung menyesali perbuatannya.

Dua pemuda itu terlihat sibuk menolehkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya satu, Taehyung. Yoongi dapat menebak bila Taehyung mencari-cari sosok Jungkook.

_Sayang sekali, kau tak akan menemukannya._

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Jimin. Entah mengapa, ia tak suka cara Jimin menatapnya. Apa mungkin Jimin ingin balas dendam padanya yang telah berkata begitu dingin? Silakan saja.

Setelah beberapa menit, seorang pelayan menghampiri dirinya sambil berkata, "_Choco latte _dan _caramel macchiato_, pesanan khusus untukmu, Yoongi. Pelanggan itu bilang harus dirimu yang membuatkannya untuk mereka."

Yoongi bersorak-sorai dalam hatinya.

_Ini akan sangat mudah _–pikirnya.

"Baiklah, mereka mau itu? Akan kuberikan." ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Selang beberapa menit, Yoongi menaruh pesanan dua pemuda itu di atas nampan yang akan dibawa oleh pelayan. Ia kembali menyeringai saat pelayan membawakan pesanan menuju pemuda-pemuda itu.

_Satu_.

Yoongi melihat dua pemuda itu menerima pesanan mereka dengan polos, tak tahu apa-apa.

_Dua_.

Jimin dan Taehyung mulai menikmati kopi mereka.

_Tiga_.

Yoongi melihat Taehyung meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan terbatuk-batuk.

_Empat_.

Raut wajah Jimin yang penuh dengan kejutan saat ia menemukan secarik kertas.

_Lima_.

Yoongi melihat sosok Jimin yang tiba-tiba berjalan menghampirinya lengkap dengan ekspresi anehnya.

"Yah. Kau." Jimin sedikit menggebrak meja tempat Yoongi bekerja seraya menatapnya dengan ekspresi menantang.

Yoongi memilih tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi Jimin lirikan malasnya.

Jimin terkekeh penuh nada tantangan, "Tak perlu ikut campur urusan adikmu. Bila kau ingin bermain, mainlah denganku, Min Yoongi." ujarnya seraya berusaha menyolek dagu Yoongi yang langsung ditepis oleh tangan Yoongi.

"_Mind your attitude, SIR_." ujar Yoongi penuh kekesalan dan penekanan pada kata '_sir_'. Berharap Jimin akan segera pergi.

Namun ternyata harapannya tidak berjalan mulus, sosok di depannya malah tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong aku suka idemu. Sejak dulu aku memang sudah berniat mengerjai Tae, dan malah kau yang berhasil. Lain kali masukkan garam lebih banyak ke dalam kopinya." Jimin tersenyum–yang terlihat begitu menawan–pada Yoongi lalu ia berniat meninggalkannya dan kembali menghampiri Taehyung yang nampak sedang mengerutkan dahinya.

Sebelum Yoongi meraih kerah bajunya, "Katakan pada temanmu bahwa dia tak akan menemukan Jungkook di sini. Jadi kalian lebih baik pergi–"

Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"–tentu, aku akan kembali memasukkan garam dan saat itu terjadi akan kumasukkan ke dalam kopi kalian berdua." Yoongi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Jimin dan menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

Jimin segera membetulkan kerah bajunya lalu balas menatap Yoongi, "Kau tahu? Tae tak akan menyerah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Begitu pun diriku. _Adios_, Yoongi-ssi. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Jungkook."

Jimin segera meninggalkan Yoongi setelah dirinya mengembalikan secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan tengah menempel pada bagian bawah cangkir milik Taehyung tepat ke atas kening Yoongi.

Kertas yang sengaja ditempel oleh Yoongi sebagai sebuah '_service' _untuk Taehyung.

**Enjoy your drink, Kim Taehyung-ssi.**

Kedua mata Yoongi menangkap sebuah tulisan balasan di bawahnya.

**Thanks for the beautiful service, Min Yoongi-ssi.**

Dan Yoongi berpikir bila dua sahabat itu akan terus mengganggu hidupnya dan hidup adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**(?)

a/n:

yeep, pemenang vote adalah yoonmin~! paksuuu XD

maaf ini lama selang waktunya sama chapter kemarin ;A; dan juga aku buat ini tbc ngegantung karena sebenernya aku galau(?), kalian lebih suka yang seme siapa?(?) ._. takutnya kalo aku buat salah satu dari mereka jadi seme tapi ternyata kalian lebih suka kebalikannya(?) coba bilang aja sama aku yaa jangan malu2 ;3 wkwk

seme!suga atau seme!jimin?

daaan aku sengaja mengabulkan salah satu teman vkook shipper yang menginginkan /halah/ di setiap chapter ada vkook-nya ㅋㅋㅋ yaah sejujurnya, who can resist them being cute adorable ultra fluffy(?) together, eh? XDD /shot/ ngga kok, aku suka otp siapa aja heheㅋㅋ

sebenernya setiap chapter bakalan ada sambungannya, dan kemungkinan sambungan yoonmin ini bakalan ada di chapter 6 ke atas /shot/ soalnya perlu dilanjut berurutan dari yoonjin, taekook, dan blablabla XD /shot lagi/

chapter selanjutnya aku udah ada draftnya hehehe bersiaplah(?) eh tapi kalian tetep bisa milih lagi, gausah ragu2 mudah2an aku bisa memenuhi semua keinginan kalian :")

daaan I would like to say hello to my fellow friend, puput **CookingCookies **yang dateng jauh2(?) dan akhirnya menemukanku di sini XD /lambai2/ halooo put XD maaf aku belom nongol di akun sana(?) lagi buntu inggris nih wkwk /shot/ and your junghope is on their way(?)ㅋㅋ

critics/comments are surely appreciated~! kindly press the fav/follow/review button if you guys interested~! thank you 3


	4. (specialtaekook) Daddy Tae

**[special/taekook] ****Daddy Tae**

** G!**

**M-rated, PWP, daddy!kink, crappy, abal, don't try this at home(?)**

notes: (greget, notesnya di awal2)

sooo, karena seri ini udah sampe chapter 3 (bahkan aku sendiri ga nyangka bisa nulis kaya gitu/? lolmg:"D) buat chapter kali ini aku persembahkan taekook special~! WOOHOOOOOOOOO /shot/

kali ini ratenya M /shot lagi/ bacanya pas buka biar afdol(?) /ngek/ sejujur2nya aku paling suka baca taekook yang si taenya itu gentle, warm, kindhearted, tapi agak2 bastard bitchy(?) /lah/, dan kooknya itu tipe2 sophomore, cutie-cutie, tapi bisa kalo adu mulut sama tae(?) wkwk dan sejujurnya lagi aku suka yoonmin yang dua2nya keliatan seimbang(?) gimana yah, 'seimbang'nya maksudnya salah satu dari mereka ngga terlalu 'seme' banget atau 'uke' banget gitu /dor

hahaha aduuh maaf ya kemarin aku bilang draft buat chapter selanjutnya udah ada (sebetulnya emang udah ada kok) tapi malah ngepost ini :v soalnya ide cerita ini udah teriak-teriak minta dikeluarin(?) jadilah aku tuangin cerita abalers gajeers odong-odongers/? ini :$

honestly, aku agak kesulitan nyari kata2 yang pas, aku ngeri buat kalian eneg nanti bacanya(?) :") jadi maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan /bows/

semoga sebelum lebaran nanti aku udah ngepost chapter selanjutnya (psst aku bocorin sesuatu, chapter selanjutnya bisa namjin atau vhope+minkookㅋㅋ) dan (mudah2an) bisa lanjut ngepost abis lebaran dan abis mudik/?

daaaan kalian juga masih tetep dan akan selalu bisa request pairing ke aku, kapanpun dan siapapun pairingnya kaya gimana ceritanya yang kalian mau bilang aja ke aku yaaa itu sangat membantu dan sangat membuatku semangat XD

ampun, aku udah bacot panjang banget huhu maafkan /bows

okelah, prepare tissues for you to throw up(?) and enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook selalu memikirkan suatu hal belakangan ini. Ia akan sepenuhnya berpikir tentang itu. Jungkook memang adalah tipe orang yang selalu fokus akan sesuatu yang sedang dihadapinya, dan termasuk 'hal' itu.

Pemuda raven itu tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk milik kekasihnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci –milik kekasihnya, jangan terkejut, karena kekasihnya bilang bahwa boneka kelinci itu selalu mengingatkannya tentang Jungkook.

Ia berada sendirian di dalam kamar. Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya itu tengah keluar sebentar untuk mengambil jas yang akan dipakainya pada acara pernikahan kenalannya esok hari.

Jungkook menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung boneka kelincinya, "Apa menurutmu kukatakan saja? Jawab aku, _bunny_.." Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari kelincinya.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke atas bantal dan menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya.. Jiminnie-hyung bilang itu sangat mendebarkan dan menggairahkan. Tapi Tae pasti akan selalu beralasan bahwa aku terlalu berharga untuk diperlakukan seperti itu." ujarnya pada boneka kelincinya.

Taehyung memang mempunyai pemikiran bahwa Jungkook-nya terlalu berharga baginya, sehingga ia tak akan berbuat macam-macam yang tidak Jungkook inginkan.

Namun kali ini, _Jungkook _menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku penasaran dia akan memperlakukanku seperti apa saat kita berhasil melakukannya." Jungkook merasakan kedua pipinya memanas setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Mungkin aku harus memberinya 'dorongan' seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi-hyung," Jungkook mengusap-usap bulu boneka kelincinya, "_Right, bunny_?" dan tepat setelahnya, sosok Taehyung muncul dari pintu.

"_Baby, I'm home_."

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri dengan senyum khasnya. Taehyung, _berjas hitam dan apa itu dasi yang melingkar di lehernya?_

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar menatap Taehyung yang sepertinya _sengaja_ berpenampilan seperti itu untuk menggodanya.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang menampilkan ekspresi lucu, ia membetulkan kerah bajunya dan berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menggerutu pelan, "Apanya yang bagaimana? Mengapa kau memakai itu sekarang?" Jungkook menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dari atas ke bawah.

_Ugh, everything's just perfect_.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook, "Karena aku ingin tahu komentarmu. Apakah bagus atau tidak, _babe_." suara Taehyung yang begitu berat dan parau membuat Jungkook bergidik, menimbulkan suatu sensasi di sekujur tubuhnya.

"O-oke, bagus, _yeah_, sangat pantas untukmu." jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa kembali melihat reaksi Jungkook yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia menjauhkan dirinya perlahan dari Jungkook, tak ingin menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Baiklah, _sweetcheeks_." ujarnya seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Jungkook.

Sebelum Taehyung beranjak, Jungkook menarik ujung kain jasnya.

Tanpa kata-kata Taehyung menyadari bahwa Jungkook ingin dirinya tetap di sini, jadi ia tersenyum, "Ada apa, Kook?"

_Okay, here goes nothing_.

"Hyung.. Aku penasaran akan sesuatu.." Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

Untuk sekilas, Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat pancaran berahi dari Jungkook. "Tentang apa?"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook meraih kerah baju Taehyung dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kedua mata Taehyung melebar saat ia menyadari kali ini bukan sekedar menempelkan bibir seperti biasa, Jungkook mengesapnya dalam-dalam.

Perlahan Jungkook melepaskan tautan mereka dan menyisakan untaian benang saliva yang menjembatani bibir mereka, "Tentang itu.. Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku bahwa _rasanya _ sangat mengagumkan..?"

Taehyung kembali melihat _pancaran _itu dari kedua manik Jungkook. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak, karena menginginkan ini sejak lama. Ia berusaha terlihat normal, "Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau menggodaku dan menyentuhku seperti tadi." sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya. Selama ini Taehyung selalu menahan dirinya untuk menerkam Jungkook yang terlihat sangat _irresistible _seperti saat ini. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Oh, _come on_, aku hanya ingin tahu _rasanya _seperti orang-orang lain." Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat lingkaran di sekitar dada bidang Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Hyung, aku ing–"

"_Call me 'daddy'_" sebuah pikiran gila terlintas di otak Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, "Aih, hyu–"

Taehyung membungkam bibir Jungkook menggunakan bibirnya. Membiarkannya memberi beberapa jilatan dan bermain sebentar. Membangkitkan libido bagi keduanya.

"_Wrong name, babe_." ujar Taehyung sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Kedua mata Jungkook telah dipenuh berahi dengan sempurna, ia mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung, "O-oke.. Daddy.." ujarnya lengkap dengan ekspresi sayu miliknya.

'Daddy'-nya hanya ber'hm' sebagai balasan.

"D-daddy, a-aku ingin.." tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa suhu ruangan meningkat. Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya. Keningnya perlahan dihiasi oleh bulir-bulir peluh.

"_What do baby wants_?"

Jungkook merasakan bagian bawahnya mengeras dan menjadi kaku.

"_Iwantutotouchme_." ujarnya cepat.

Taehyung, sebenarnya menangkap maksud Jungkook dengan jelas, namun ia sengaja menggoda pemuda raven itu agar memohon padanya, "_What_?"

"_T-touch me! Right now!_" pekik Jungkook sedikit kesal karena Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya kacau, cengkramannya pada kerah Taehyung menguat.

Taehyung menyeringai sempurna begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia mengusap jemari Jungkook yang tengah mencengkram kerahnya dan mengecup ujung hidung Jungkook yang memerah, "_As baby wishes. There's no turning back now, does baby understand_?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, tanpa keraguan, "_Baby is understand. Baby just wants daddy to touches him_." ujarnya sembari melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan coba-coba menghentikan 'daddy' karena 'daddy' tak akan berhenti." Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jungkook, mengajaknya berdiri.

Kemudian ia melepaskan jas dan dasi yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dari balik kemeja putihnya. Jungkook menelan salivanya saat melihat bentuk tubuh Taehyung yang benar-benar membuatnya _hard_.

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai pada Jungkook, "_Daddy has been workout for baby_." ia menautkan jemari mereka dan mulai meraup _plump _Jungkook.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook dan menyematkannya ke dinding, tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia mencengkram jemari Jungkook dan menaikkannya ke atas kepala.

Sementara lidahnya melakukan pekerjaannya memanjakan gua hangat milik Jungkook. Lidah Taehyung berhadapan dengan lawan yang setimpal, mereka saling menunjukkan kebolehan tanpa henti.

Kedua kaki Jungkook perlahan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menumpu tubuhnya, ditambah lengannya yang ditahan kuat oleh Taehyung di atas kepalanya membuatnya semakin lemah. "Mmahh.." erangnya di sela-sela tautan mereka. Jungkook tak tahu _rasanya _akan begitu menakjubkan.

Taehyung tak memberi kesempatan bagi _plump _Jungkook untuk bebas, ia terus menubrukkan miliknya, seakan tak ingin kehilangan _rasa _dari _plump _Jungkook yang sangat candu.

"Ngahh.." lenguhan kembali keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menahan tubuhnya.

Beruntung, Taehyung menyadarinya dan ia segera membebaskan lengan Jungkook dan membawa kedua kaki Jungkook melingkari pinggangnya agar ia tidak jatuh.

Jungkook segera melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung, tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Kedua tangan Taehyung masih menopang kedua kaki Jungkook yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia melepaskan tautannya sejenak untuk menatap _bayi _-nya, "_Does it feel amazing?_" ia mempertemukan kening mereka.

Pipi Jungkook kembali memanas, "Umm. _But daddy said that daddy wont stop.._"

Rengekan Jungkook yang memanggilnya 'daddy' dengan bibir yang sudah membengkak benar-benar membuat berahinya memuncak. "Biarkan daddy melanjutkannya."

Taehyung merebahkan tubuh Jungkook perlahan ke atas ranjangnya lalu ia mengurung tubuh Jungkook dengan berada di atasnya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan penuh harap dan gairah, hal ini mengundang Taehyung untuk kembali menggodanya.

Ia menindih Jungkook perlahan-lahan dan mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Jungkook, "_Baby wants it, hm?_" ujarnya sembari menjilat cuping Jungkook. Menyebabkan Jungkook bergidik dan bergerak-gerak di dalam kurungannya. "Eungahh.." racaunya.

"_Baby really wants it._" Taehyung melanjutkan godaannya dengan mencium dan mengesap pipi gembil Jungkook. Ciumannya perlahan turun menuju tulang selangka Jungkook. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya dan mengisap serta memainkan lidahnya di sana.

Rasa itu kembali menyebabkan Jungkook menggeliat dan meronta dengan rasa kenikmatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencengkram rambut Taehyung, meluapkan rasa kenikmatannya.

Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bulatan kecil yang sudah mengeras di atas dada Jungkook yang masih tertutup oleh kain. Ia menyeringai saat Jungkook kembali menggeliat tatkala dirinya menciumi bulatan itu berkali-kali.

"Sepertinya baby sudah tak sabar. Daddy tak ingat telah mengajari baby seperti ini." Taehyung kembali menyerang Jungkook dengan godaannya. Ia dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jungkook yang masih terbungkus kain.

"Ngahh..!" pekik Jungkook tertahan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang sudah keras dan tegang menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

Pemandangan Jungkook yang sedang terengah dengan bibir membengkak dan tatapan yang begitu sayu benar-benar berhasil membangunkan 'milik' Taehyung yang selama sembilan belas tahun harus menyembunyikan dirinya.

Taehyung melucuti pakaian atas Jungkook yang dipatuhi dengan jinak oleh si pemilik pakaian. Bahkan Jungkook membalasnya dengan menarik kemeja Taehyung dan membuka kancingnya dengan terburu-buru.

Jungkook kembali merasa _hard _saat menatap tubuh atas Taehyung yang sudah bersih dari segala kain yang menutupinya. Ia menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan menyambar bibirnya.

Taehyung terkekeh di dalam ciumannya karena ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Jungkook akan benar-benar _senafsu _ini. Sebagai seorang lelaki ia tak akan membiarkan pasangannya menikmati sendiri 'permainan' ini. Taehyung menggerakkan bibirnya seirama dengan Jungkook dan memicingkan kepala agar dirinya dapat melesap lebih dalam.

Butiran saliva turun perlahan dari kedua bibir mereka, namun tak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan tautannya.

Jungkook mengusap-usap leher serta dada Taehyung, memberinya belaian dan pijatan.

Setelah menyadari mereka butuh asupan oksigen, Taehyung melepaskan tautan dengan tidak rela. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan hidung serta kedua pipinya masih memerah.

Taehyung tersenyum memikat padanya dan mengelus surainya, "_Ready?_"

Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung, "Selama itu kau yang menyentuhku aku akan selalu siap."

Taehyung mengecup sekilas _plump _Jungkook, lalu menurunkan celana Jungkook untuk memberi salam pada 'milik' Jungkook.

"Daddy, kau juga harus melepasnya.." tiba-tiba Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung. Ia teringat akan ucapan Yoongi.

_Kookie, jangan lupa bila kau sedang melakukannya dengan Tae minta dia berlaku adil terhadapmu_.

Taehyung kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Jungkook. "Jika daddy melepasnya apa baby akan merasa senang?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tentu saja.. Cepat lepaskan.." Jungkook merengek sambil menarik-narik celana Taehyung.

"_Unzip it, baby_." tanpa ragu, Jungkook segera menurunkan resleting celana Taehyung begitu mendengar ucapannya.

Jungkook kembali menenggak salivanya berat-berat begitu kedua matanya bertemu dengan kepunyaan Taehyung yang nampak berkedut.

"Nah, baby, sudah lihat sendiri, bukan?" Jungkook mengangguk. Matanya masih terfokus pada 'objek' itu dan pikirannya melayang.

"Daddy, baby ingin melakukan sesuatu.." pinta Jungkook lengkap dengan tatapan memelasnya pada Taehyung.

"Hm?"

Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk berdiri di tepi ranjang dan Taehyung mengikutinya. Taehyung tak terlalu mengerti apa yang akan diakukan Jungkook pada awalnya. Namun setelah ia melihat Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanannya yang tengah menegang, akhirnya ia mengerti.

_His baby is trying to give him some pleasure_.

Jungkook mengisap kejantanan Taehyung dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia mengulumnya layaknya sebuah permen batangan. Sesekali mengeluarkannya dari mulut dan memasukkannya kembali setelah memberikan jilatan di atasnya.

"Euuahh.." erang Taehyung penuh dengan kenikmatan. Jungkook benar-benar tahu cara memanjakannya dengan baik.

Jungkook yang merasa gemas dengan milik Taehyung, memberinya sedikit gigitan. Menyebabkan Taehyung memekik tertahan.

"_Baby, don't be naughty_." ujarnya seraya menangkup wajah Jungkook yang telah menyelesaikan 'kegiatannya' di bawah sana. Jungkook memberinya sebuah cengiran sebelum mencium bibirnya kembali.

Taehyung memundurkan tubuh Jungkook dan kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook menatapnya dengan penuh _excitement_.

Taehyung melebarkan kedua kaki Jungkook, memberikan sentuhan di sekeliling lubang kemerahannya.

"Unghh.." lenguh Jungkook saat ia merasakan jemari Taehyung menggelitik 'pintu masuk' _hole _miliknya.

Jungkook mencengkram seperai ranjang dengan kuat saat Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilati area sekeliling _hole_-nya.

"Haa..mhahh.." erang Jungkook kembali. Tubuhnya serasa tersengat listrik.

"_Lick it_." Taehyung menyodorkan tiga jemarinya dan meminta Jungkook untuk menjilatinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook segera memasukkan jemari Taehyung dan mengulumnya berkali-kali penuh berahi.

Setelah selesai, Taehyung memposisikan jemarinya di hadapan _hole _Jungkook dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dengan menciumnya.

Jungkook tersentak saat satu jemari Taehyung memasuki _hole_-nya dan bergerak-gerak di sana.

"Nghh.." Taehyung menciumi leher Jungkook yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali menambah jumlah jari di dalam _hole _Jungkook yang membuat si pemilik memekik, "Anghh..!"

Tak ingin membuat baby-nya menunggu lama, Taehyung mengeluarkan jemarinya dan tersenyum pada Jungkook. "_Here we go, baby_. Peringatkan daddy jika daddy menyakitimu." ujarnya sembari mengecup kening Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengecup _plump _'daddy'-nya, "_I trust daddy_." ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis. Taehyung selalu jatuh dalam pesona senyuman Jungkook yang begitu manis dan indah. Ia balas mengecup Jungkook sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya.

Taehyung meraih kedua lengan Jungkook dan menaruhnya di sekeliling pundaknya. "_Baby can always hang on daddy_."

Jungkook kembali tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari Taehyung. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu memudar, digantikan oleh sebuah pekikan.

"Ngahhh..!" pekiknya saat kejantanan Taehyung memasukki _hole_-nya yang dirasa mendadak.

Taehyung mendorong lebih dalam dengan gerakan lambat karena ia merasa _hole _Jungkook begitu ketat dan sempit yang menyebabkan kejantanannya berkedut.

"Haa..! Eung ahh..!" Jungkook kembali meracau tatkala kejantanan Taehyung yang terasa penuh menyelusup lebih dalam. Jungkook merasakan sakit bercampur rasa kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Ia mencengkram dan meninggalkan bekas cakaran di atas pundak Taehyung disebabkan luapan rasa sakitnya.

Taehyung menyapu air mata yang turun dari kedua manik Jungkook dengan bibirnya, lalu berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Jungkook dengan cara menciumnya kembali.

Taehyung merasakan kejantanannya terjepit dalam _hole _Jungkook dan hal itu benar-benar memberi sensasi di sekujur tubuh keduanya. Ia kembali mendorong dan menumbukkan kejantanannya.

"D-daddy..! _There, _ahh..!" erang Jungkook yang semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada pundak Taehyung saat ia merasakan kejantanan Taehyung menumbuk prostatnya beberapa kali.

Taehyung menahan segala perih yang disebabkan oleh cengkraman Jungkook karena hal itu tidak sebanding dengan perih yang dirasakan oleh Jungkook. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya menumbuk titik tersebut.

Jungkook menggelinjangkan tubuhnya saat dirasa akan mencapai klimaksnya, "D-daddy..! _I-I'm coming already..!_"

"_Together, baby?_"

Dengan satu tumbukkan terakhir, Taehyung mengeluarkan cairan ereksinya di dalam _hole _dan Jungkook menghiasi tubuh mereka serta seperai ranjang dengan miliknya. Bahkan milik Jungkook mengenai kemeja serta jas yang baru saja diambil Taehyung dari toko.

"Uh-uh, sepertinya daddy harus mencari jas baru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**end!**

uwaaaaah maaf endingnya aneh(?) D":

ok, aku tak sanggup menulis lebih jauh(?) tunggu abis lebaran(?) /shot/

critics/comments are surely appreciated~! kindly press the fav/follow/review button if you guys interested~! thank you 3


	5. (namjin) Not around any longer

**[namjin] Not around any longer**

**notes**

**disclaimer: cerita ini diinspirasi dari sebuah puisi berjudul **_**"But You Didn't"**_** yang ditulis oleh seorang wanita berkebangsaan Amerika yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya yang berperang di Vietnam. puisi ini adalah perwakilan dari dalam hati si wanita, didedikasikan untuk sang suami.**

gosshhhh, nangis keras bacanya ;;_;; mana ada fanartnya pula ugh feels(?) such an awesome job!

waktu maen2 di tumblr aku nemu fanjob(?)/editan taekook yang terinspirasi dari puisi ini, dan aku melanjutkan inspirasi itu dengan menulis cerita ini(?) ohiya, bagian akhir aku edit, aslinya itu "when you returned back from Vietnam" aku ganti jadi "when you come back home", sebenernya ini mirip sama editan yang taekook di tumblr hwhw dan juga puisinya aku coba translate sendiri dengan inggrisku yang abal dan indonesia yang masih abal juga(?) trus aku sempet bingung nyari kata2 yang pas buat mengartikan "but you didn't", jadi aku pake kata2 "Tapi kau tidak melakukannya" semoga mirip2 lah yaa ;; maaf kalo aneh ;; maklum abal(?) yang mau ngebetulin artinya boleh bangeet bantu diriku(?) XD

**btw mohon maaf lahir batin yaa my fellow readers & friends~!** /bows/ daan maaf ternyata aku ngga bisa ngepost sebelum lebaran /bows/ kemarin juga aku baru rapi/? mudik hehe XD

dan juga aku mutusin namjin sebagai kopel selanjutnya karena ternyata aku ngga belum sanggup nulis vhope-minkook kaya janjiku kemarin ;; yah aku bener2 gasanggup memisahkan taekook LOL maafkan diriku n(_ _)n /abaikan, please/ dan karena aku udah janji namjin juga XD kayanya pas kalo jin jadi istri yang ditinggal /dor/shot/ /jangan timpuk aku(?)/

daaaaan (lagi)

GUESS WHO'S BACK!

BOYS ARE BAACCKKKK ;;AA;;

BANGTAN ARE COMING BACK SOON WOOOHOOOO WHO'S EXCITED? X"DD

katanya sih konsepnya 'Dark & Wild' taunya macem anak2 rimba maen2 di pedalaman utan Amrik /shot

hahahaha x"D sorry, i'm lost(?)

dan (terakhir) siapa yang juga mau nimpuk muka oonnya si Tae di hustle life? ugghhh pengen banget aku timpuk batu jumroh/? aku juga pengen peluk Kookie ih yawlo so squeeze-able(?) ;;

okedeh, sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalo aku buat ini berbau angsty /bows/ soalnya lagi dapet feelnya gitu hehe ;;w;;

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Remember that day,**_

_**(Ingatkah hari itu,)**_

_**I borrowed your brand new car and dented it?**_

_**(Aku meminjam mobil barumu dan merusakkannya?)**_

_**I thought you'd kill me**_

_**(Kupikir kau akan membunuhku)**_

.

.

.

"_Dude_, jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya menyoret-nyoret bukumu,"

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan berujar berkali-kali pada seorang pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih asyik berkutat dengan buku-bukunya–menyoretkan tinta ke atasnya, membuat beberapa tulisan yang menurut si pemuda _brunette _membosankan.

"Aku bosan. Sepupumu yang tampan ini datang berkunjung kau malah asyik berkutat dengan buku catatan itu," lanjutnya seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebuah kuapan terdengar dari bibirnya. "Hidupmu membosankan."

Pemuda dengan rambut _blonde _dan berlesung pipi yang berstatus sebagai 'si sepupu dengan hidup yang membosankan' seperti yang dikatakan sepupunya tadi hanya memutar bola matanya dan tertawa kecil–sangat kecil, "Kalau memang membosankan mengapa kau tidak pergi saja? Lagipula, suatu kejutan kau tiba-tiba berkunjung ke sini." ujarnya dengan santai, masih sibuk dengan coretan di atas bukunya.

Sepupunya itu menggeram sedikit, ia membuka kedua matanya, masih dalam posisi tidurannya, "Kau kira aku sengaja berkunjung ke sini?" ia sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kalau saja bocah itu tidak marah padaku aku tak akan ada di sini."

Sang sepupu kembali tertawa kecil, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Taehyung?"

Taehyung–si pemuda _brunette_ berdecak pelan dan mencengkram rambutnya, "Tak ada, kupikir," ia mengacak surainya, "Aku hanya berkata ia akan gendut bila terus-menerus mengonsumsi yang merah-merah dan berkadar gula tinggi itu. Bukankah itu fakta, eh?" Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap sang sepupu dengan tatapan _aku-berbicara-fakta-bukan?_

Sang sepupu masih setia memunggunginya. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk memutar kursinya dan menghadapkan dirinya dengan Taehyung. "_Yeah_, kau berbicara fakta," ujarnya selagi menggambar suatu bentuk di atas kertas, "Tapi kau berbicara dengan seorang Jungkook, faktanya akan berbeda." lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Taehyung menggaruk belakang lehernya–sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang disampaikan sang sepupu, "Uh?"

"Tentu saja Jungkook akan menganggap bahwa kau mengatainya 'gendut', bodoh," ujar sang sepupu, kali ini ia meletakkan pensil gambarnya dan memutar kursinya menghadap Taehyung, "Artinya tak ada lagi kecupan selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, dan sebagainya untukmu." dengan sebuah seringai–tanda ejekan, ia menatap Taehyung yang perlahan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Kookie tidak mudah _ngambek _seperti itu, Namjoon-hyung," ujar Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah sepupunya seolah berkata _you-can't-be-serious_, "Jangan menakutiku." lanjutnya.

Namjoon, yang sedari tadi menertawakan ekspresi bodoh sepupu yang lebih muda setahun darinya memberikan tatapan _i'm-talking-the-fact_ balik, "_Seriously_, Kookie-mu sudah bergaul lama sekali dengan seorang yang kita kenal bernama Park _Squishy_ _Cheesy _Jimin," ia memberi jeda dengan sengaja hanya untuk melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang berubah, "Kau sudah lihat sendiri berapa hari yang dibutuhkan Yoongi-hyung serta Hoseok untuk meyakinkan, merayu, dan mengajak Jimin pergi bersama mereka? Dan ingat saat Jimin berakting layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak terima dua hyung-nya berdekatan denganmu atau denganku? Bayangkan, _dua_, Yoongi-hyung dan Hoseok. _How greedy_." Namjoon mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya dengan sebuah lenguhan.

"Baik, baik, kurasa aku harus pergi," Taehyung yang tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya membayangkan segala ucapan Namjoon akan terjadi pada Jungkook hendak beranjak sebelum, "Ngomong-ngomong di mana aku harus menemukan Jungkook?" pertanyaannya mengundang sebuah tatapan _risih _dari Namjoon.

"Kau pikir aku semacam GPS?" Taehyung segera memotong, "Tidak, maksudku sebelum ia marah Jungkook sempat mengatakan sesuatu tentang keluar rumah bersama seorang hyung–yah, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya jadi aku tak ingat dengan siapa ia pergi." ujarnya sembari menghela nafasnya.

Namjoon memberikan pose berpikir, "Apa Jungkook terlihat sangat semangat dan _girang_?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya hanya dari percakapan telepon?"

"Bodoh, maksudku dari nada bicaranya."

"Oh, _yeah_, kalau tidak salah ia bilang _hyung_-nya itu akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan hari yang berharga bagi dirinya dan–ah, entahlah, aku tak ingat."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggulah di sini, Jungkook akan segera datang." Namjoon beranjak dari kursinya dan terlihat sibuk merapikan alat gambar di atas mejanya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan menampilkan sebuah ekspresi bingungnya, "Apa? Jangan katakan bahwa," ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kamar Namjoon terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih dibanding biasanya, dan apa itu pita yang tergantung di sepanjang lemari? "Hari ini adalah peringatan hari jadimu yang pertama?"

Namjoon terkekeh selagi memasukkan pensil-pensilnya ke dalam sebuah silinder, "Memangnya kau pikir hari apalagi di mana aku akan bertingkah laku _all girly_?"

Taehyung membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar–dan sedikit merasa geli dengan penuturan Namjoon, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Whoa, benarkah hari ini? Kupikir dengan seluruh hiasan ini kau hanya sedang berkelainan," ujarnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "_Well_, _congrats_!" lalu mengulaskan senyuman dan menepuk pundak sang sepupu yang menertawainya dan menggumamkan kata 'kau memang bodoh'.

"Makanya kubilang Jungkook pasti akan segera datang. Mana mungkin ia menolak ajakan _hyung _tersayangnya yang sedang berbahagia," Namjoon sedikit mengacak surai sepupunya yang sudah menggerutu 'hey, rambutku!', "Walaupun dirinya sedang bertengkar dengan kekasih bodohnya ini." lanjutnya yang mengundang sebuah sentakan 'aku tidak sebodoh itu!' dari Taehyung.

Tak berapa lama, suara dari sang ibu terdengar dari luar pintu. "_Honey_, _your friends are coming! _Ah, _hello_, Jiminnie." dan Namjoon dapat menebak bahwa Jimin–temannya yang datang sedang memeluk sang ibu sembari mengeluarkan _aegyo_. "Jiminnie, lepaskan Mrs. Kim, ia sulit bernafas." suara yang diyakini sebagai suara dari Yoongi terdengar di luar sana. "Yah, maafkan kami, Mrs. Kim!" dan Namjoon yakin itu adalah suara Hoseok.

"_It's okay, boys. My baby has been waiting, now go. Don't wanna him wait for more, right? Have some fun!_" sang ibu mendorong tubuh ketiga pemuda itu menuju kamar anaknya yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. "_Okay, ma'am!_" walaupun ketiga pemuda itu tidak sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan sang wanita barusan, mereka tetap berlaku sopan dan setidaknya berkata '_Okay_' akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Sementara dari balik pintu kamar Namjoon menepuk pundak Taehyung yang sedang mendengus pelan, "Tebakan meleset," Taehyung mendelik ke arahnya, "Begitu merindukan bayimu, eh?"

"Tidak." Taehyung segera menjawab dengan lantang–walaupun ia harus menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengejutkan kedua sepupu itu, bukan karena mereka tak terbiasa dengan suara bantingan pintu, namun selain bantingan mereka juga harus menerima sebuah _koor _dari ketiga pemuda yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, "_CONGRATULATIONS, NAMJOONIE~_!" Tiga pemuda itu melakukan sebuah tarian yang serempak dan–terlihat bodoh.

"_Stupid_." Taehyung menatap ketiga pemuda itu dari atas sampai ke bawah dan menatap mereka dengan tajam dan terkesan sarkastik.

Yoongi, salah satu dari tiga pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung–walaupun ia tahu dirinya terpaut beberapa senti dari Taehyung yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, "Ehey, bukankah kau juga melakukannya saat hari jadiku yang pertama dengan Jimin–" Hoseok yang mendengarnya segera memotong ucapan Yoongi, "–hyung, maksudmu hari jadi _kita_!" ia merangkul pundak Jimin yang sedang tersipu, "Aw, _yeah_, _kita_."

Taehyung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mendengus, "Setidaknya aku bukan seorang pecandu _Park Jimin_ seperti kalian."

Yoongi dan Hoseok memekik bersamaan, "Yah! Kau saja yang bodoh! Kami tidak sepertimu yang hanya mengagumi bocah di bawah umur," Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua hyung-nya, "Dan _menyetubuhinya_."

Taehyung tersentak, wajahnya berubah merah sempurna, "Y-yaah! Hyung!" Yoongi dan Hoseok berlarian dan mengelak dari lemparan bantal yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menggeram dan meneriakkan nama para hyung-nya yang masih sibuk berlarian ke sana ke mari sambil tertawa puas di dalam kamar Namjoon yang untungnya luas dan besar.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi tak berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ke atas karpet dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya, "Duduklah, Jiminnie." Jimin membalas tawaran Namjoon dengan sebuah anggukan lucu, lalu segera duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, kedua maniknya menangkap sebuah kotak kecil panjang berwarna pink dan dibungkus dengan sebuah pita di atasnya. Jimin menyolek bahu Namjoon yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya, tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan berisik dari ketiga tamunya yang masih sibuk berkejar-kejaran, "Ya, Jimin?" tanyanya pada Jimin yang terlihat sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu hadiah untuknya?" Jimin menunjuk kotak kecil tadi dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Namjoon.

"Yep."

"Apa isinya?"

"Spatula."

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak, aku serius. Di dalamnya memang ada spatula."

"Pink?"

"Yep."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ternyata kiasan yang pernah ia dengar itu benar, cinta memang membutakan segalanya. Ia tertawa dan menatap Namjoon dengan berseri-seri, "Kau tahu, hyung? Kurasa kau harus memukulku karena pernah tidak meyakini dengan rasa cintamu pada Jin-hyung," ujarnya sembari mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk memukulnya. Setelah Namjoon memukul kepalanya–yang membuat Jimin meringis serta bergumam 'kau benar-benar menganggap serius ucapanku', ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku, hyung. Sekarang aku merasa tenang menyerahkan Jin-hyung padamu." Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya pada Namjoon.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak tenang bila aku bersama Jin?"

"Tidak."

Namjoon kembali memukul kepala Jimin.

"Hei, kalau begitu kau juga harus memukul Jungkook!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung?"

Tanpa disadari, Jungkook telah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di belakang Jimin dan Namjoon. Bibirnya mengerucut, dahinya mengerut, dan nampaknya _mood_ anak ini sedang tidak bagus.

"_Hi, babe_." tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook, Namjoon segera berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya ke atas pinggang seseorang yang berdiri dengan gugup di belakang Jungkook dan memberinya sebuah kecupan. "_H-hi_."

"Jungkookie." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dari seseorang yang memanggilnya–ia sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan _orang ini_ yang membuat _mood_-nya jelek. "Kookie-yah." _orang ini _tak menyerah mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook, suaranya yang berat dan sengau mengirim sebuah sensasi tersendiri pada tubuh Jungkook yang sedang berusaha tetap tenang.

Jimin memutar bola matanya, ia merasa sudah cukup puas melihat _drama _yang seringkali dilakukan oleh pasangan muda dan _bodoh _ini menurutnya, "_You guys just make it up and fuc*ed already_." ujarnya malas.

"Yah, Park Jimin!" tanpa mempedulikan _honorifics_, Jungkook yang merona segera memekik ke arah Jimin.

"Kau juga menginginkannya?" Jimin merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya, dirinya tergelitik saat orang itu meniup telinganya. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya." sepasang lengan lain melingkari pinggangnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher belakang Jimin yang membuat sang empunya leher bergidik. "H-hyuung.."

"Yah kalian bertiga! Tidak di sini, oke?" Namjoon menarik tubuh Yoongi dan Hoseok menjauh dari Jimin yang tengah membeku atas perlakuan dua hyung-nya barusan.

Yoongi mendecih, ia merangkul pundak Hoseok di sebelahnya, "Kalau kau iri lakukanlah juga dengannya." ujarnya dengan seringai pada Jin yang tengah menunduk sembari menggigit ibu jarinya–ia nampak gusar.

Namjoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan beralih pada Jin yang tengah menunduk. Ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu dan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya, "Ada apa?"

Jin, yang masih gusar, menenggak salivanya, berusaha tak membuat kontak mata dengan Namjoon, memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon dan menatap teman-temannya yang lain; Yoongi dan Hoseok yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang mengikuti ke manapun Jungkook pergi, mengitari kamar Namjoon.

_Anak-anak bodoh_–pikir Jin setelah melihat kelakuan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kekanakan;

"Kookie-yah, jangan menghindariku." pinta Taehyung sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus mengikuti Jungkook ke manapun ia pergi. Jungkook yang sempat merasa kasihan pada Taehyung yang terus mengikutinya kembali merasa kesal dengan ucapan Taehyung, "Kalau begitu berhenti mengikutiku!" ujarnya jengkel. Ia kembali menggerutu dan bergumam apakah sebaiknya ia pergi dari sini–menjauhi Taehyung, namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Jika kau duduk dengan tenang aku akan berhenti mengikutimu." Taehyung memberi tatapan memelasnya pada Jungkook yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendudukkan dirinya ke atas ranjang milik Namjoon. Taehyung mengikutinya, ia duduk tepat di sebelah Jungkook, "Kau bilang aku gendut," Taehyung melembutkan tatapannya pada Jungkook yang mulai _memanyunkan_ bibirnya, "Lalu sekarang kau mau apa dengan si _gendut _ini?" lanjutnya sembari menekukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai si _gendut_ ini," Taehyung menyampirkan untaian rambut di sekeliling kening Jungkook, "Tidak peduli apapun yang si _gendut _ini lakukan, aku akan tetap menyayanginya," lalu ia memberi sebuah kecupan ke atas kening Jungkook–yang sudah merona.

"Walaupun si _gendut _ini mengonsumsi gula terus-menerus dan bertambah gendut." Taehyung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah cengiran dan cubitan pada hidung Jungkook. "Aku tidak gendut, kau alien menyebalkan!" pekik Jungkook seraya melayangkan sebuah cubitan pada lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook-nya sudah kembali menjadi Jungkook seperti biasa, ia meraih kotak kecil dari dalam bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Jungkook, mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jungkook. Sebuah _strawberry_.

"_I..hwhate yhou.._" gumam Jungkook dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _strawberry_.

Taehyung kembali tertawa, "_I love you too_."

Kembali, Jin menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat anak-anak itu sudah berbaikan. Ia mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan, dirinya masih merasa takut melihat Namjoon yang sedari tadi bergumam 'ada apa?' padanya. Namjoon mengeratkan dan menggoyangkan tautan jemarinya pada Jin, "_Seriously, what's wrong with you_?" ia kembali berusaha menatap lurus ke arah Jin.

Jin merasakan dirinya kembali gugup dan gelisah, ia benar-benar tidak berani untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini–padahal, semestinya hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia untuknya dan Namjoon. Jin sempat berpikir untuk berbohong–

"_Honey,_ sesuai permintaan Jinnie, mobilmu akan kubawa ke bengkel. Pakailah mobilku jika kau ingin keluar, _okay_?"

–dan perkataan sang ibu mengacaukan segalanya.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar ucapan sang ibu dari luar, apa yang terjadi pada mobilnya? Ia melepaskan tautannya, dan hendak keluar kamarnya, "Ma-maafkan aku.." sebelum Jin menahan lengannya.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku tak dapat menghindari mobil itu.. Mobil itu berhenti mendadak dan–"

"–kau tak apa-apa?"

Jin terhenyak saat Namjoon mencengkram bahunya, nampak raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan kecemasan.

Dengan sedikit takut Jin menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Y-yeah_, a-aku tak apa," Namjoon segera memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangan dirinya. "_Thanks, God_." Jin menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk mengenggam kaus Namjoon, "T-tapi mobilmu–" "_I don't care_. Asal kau baik-baik saja aku tak mempedulikan hal lain. Tidak mobil itu."

Jin merasakan kedua matanya menghangat.

_**but you didn't**_

_**(Tapi kau tidak melakukannya)**_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC(?)**

a/n:

yooooow aku potong di sini yaa XD wkwk angst-nya belum ada, tapi di bagian kedua akan kumunculkan(?) /laughs/ /shot

daaaan entah abis baca trisomnya yoonminhope aku langsung berasa woaaaw woaaaw itu bertiga ngepas banget dibuat trisom /plak /shot who's agree with me? XD /dor

okedeh segitu aja, buat chapter selanjutnya hmmmm siapa yah enaknya kira2? ._. (namjin akan dilanjutkan di chapter 10 ke atas(?) /dor) BE NERVOUS! /shot XD

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 critics/comments are surely appreciated~! thank you3


	6. (specialyoonmin) I'm topping

**[special/yoonmin] ****I'm topping**

**warning: **

**M-Rated. PWP. kink. bondage. cursing!Jungkook(?). cursing everywhere(?)**

**read at your own risk(?) but please, leave whatever you thoughts c;**

notes: yuuuhuuuu kembali membawa cerita abal(?) kali ini JRENGGG yoonmin special~!

nah, aku ngga yakin apa ini bakalan hawt(?) atau malah bikin eneg(?), tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya c;

btw, aku masih gabisa nyelo sama si namjoon teriak2 'what am i to you!' di trailer wkwkw _seriously made me all goosebump _XD

okelah, prepare tissues for you to throw up(?) and enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin-ah,"

Yoongi, mengelus pinggangnya sedikit, berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Ia mendapati sosok pemuda berpipi _chubby_, bersurai hitam legam, tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan begitu lucu–Yoongi _can't help but to falling more_.

Sebelah alis milik Jimin berkedut sekali, sebuah 'mhmm' keluar dari bibirnya sebagai balasan panggilan dari Yoongi, lengannya yang terbentuk mencengkram ujung seperai bantal dan ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal yang empuk dan nyaman. Yoongi tersenyum kecil memperhatikan tingkah pemuda yang berbeda dua tahun darinya.

"Jimin-ah, sudah pagi," dan saat ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Jimin–

"Jeon _fucking _Jungkook, berhenti mendumel sekarang juga!"

–oh, rupanya di pagi hari seperti ini Namjoon sudah bersemangat.

"Kenapa, huh? Apa itu masalah bagimu jika aku tidak suka melihat kalian sudah bermesraan di pagi hari seperti ini? _God damn it, _lakukanlah di dalam kamar kalian, _hyungs_!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Uh, mengapa yang namanya remaja itu sangat berisik?

"Y-yah! Jungkook-ah, maafkan kami jika kami membuatmu tidak nyaman. Sungguh, kami tidak bermaksud untuk–" "–baiklah, untung Jin-hyung akan kumaklumi. Tapi tidak untukmu, Kim Namjoon."

"YAH! Kau, _bratty _Jungkook!"

"Tenanglah, Namjoonie.. Jungkook_ is just a kid_."

Yoongi berani bertaruh bila sekarang Namjoon sedang berada dalam dekapan Jin yang tengah menenangkannya dari Jungkook yang sudah tak terdengar suaranya. Ia hanya bisa tertawa membayangkan ekspresi kesal Namjoon pada maknae mereka yang bertambah _brat _dari hari ke hari. Alis matanya terangkat saat Jimin menggerakkan satu tangannya dan bergumam 'uhmm' sembari menggeliat.

Yoongi menyentuh pundak Jimin dan mengguncangkannya sedikit, "_Morning, sleepyhead_." ia mengulaskan senyumnya pada Jimin yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "_Morning, _hyung." Jimin membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyebabkan kedua matanya menyatu, membentuk sebuah garis.

"Cepat bangun, kalau tidak Jungkook akan mendobrak masuk dan berteriak-teriak," Yoongi hendak beranjak turun dari ranjangnya sebelum ia merasakan sebuah lengan menahan ujung kausnya, "Hn?" ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Jimin tengah mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Oh, ada apa, Jimin?" ia kembali memanjat ranjangnya dan melipat kedua kakinya sembari menggenggam tangan Jimin yang masih mencengkram ujung kausnya.

"Hyung, _I'm hungry_,"

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya dua kali, ia terlihat _tersesat_, "Yaa kalau begitu kita harus keluar dan men–"

Jimin semakin mencengkram kausnya, tatapannya menjadi semakin penuh dengan berahi–tunggu, berahi?

"Aku bilang aku lapar, hyung~"

Yoongi menelan salivanya dengan berat, memperlihatkan _adam apple_-nya yang bergerak naik-turun. _Well, shit, _mengapa Jimin terlihat seakan sedang _menggodanya_?

"Hyung-ie," Jimin, dengan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi yang masih terdiam kaku. Ia merapikan untaian rambut di sekitar pelipis Yoongi, menjelajahi wajah Yoongi dengan jemarinya–berhenti tepat di atas bibir Yoongi.

"Hyung," Yoongi merasakan dirinya kembali terdiam kaku saat Jimin meletakkan satu tangan di atas kepalanya, membawa dirinya perlahan mendekati _plump _yang nampak berwarna _pink_.

_That's it_.

Kedua _plump _itu bertemu dalam suatu sesi yang _panas_. Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua pemuda itu menutup mata mereka seakan benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan dan sengatan dari bibir mereka.

Yoongi menaikkan satu tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di belakang tengkuk Jimin, kemudian ia memberinya sebuah tekanan agar Jimin semakin mengisap _plump_ miliknya.

Kedua tubuh yang berada di atas ranjang itu mengalirkan butiran peluh, walaupun _air conditioner _di dalam kamar itu bertiup kencang, kedua pemuda itu tetap merasakan panas.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan senang hati memberikan jalan bagi sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah dari dalam mulut Yoongi untuk memasukkinya. Bahkan Jimin memberikan lawan yang setimpal bagi milik Yoongi yang sangat _basah_.

Saat tautan itu terlepas, Jimin menyeringai melihat Yoongi yang terengah-engah sembari mengusap keringatnya dengan kasar. Namun tak menunggu lama, Yoongi balas menyeringai padanya, "_I thought you were hungry_," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit menantang, seakan mengundang Jimin untuk menerima tantangannya.

"_Yeah._ Tunggu sebentar, jangan coba-coba lari." setelah mengancam Yoongi yang terlihat sedikit bingung, Jimin beranjak menuju lemari, mengambil sesuatu dari sana, dan kembali dengan seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya.

Yoongi berdecak melihat suatu benda berwarna hitam, terbuat dari kain yang tergulung rapi dengan beberapa lubang di atasnya. "_Seriously, _Jimin?"

Jimin meletakkan sebuah kotak makan yang terisi penuh dengan cokelat cair di hadapan Yoongi, ia mengangguk, "Tentu, hyung. Jika kau kira aku tak akan memenuhi tantangan itu kau salah," ujarnya sembari menggoyangkan kotak tersebut tepat di depan wajah Yoongi lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang mereka.

Bayangan akan kejadian kemarin malam menghantui pikiran Yoongi;

"_Jangan bilang jika kalian belum pernah melakukannya.."_

_Taehyung memberikan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Jimin yang tengah mengunyah keripik, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku serius, memang belum pernah_–" "_Tapi aku yakin kau _ingin _melakukannya, 'kan?" Kali ini Jungkook memotong ucapan Jimin sembari merebut bungkusan keripik dari tangan Jimin._

"What the–_kalian, khususnya kau, maknae! Sejak kapan otakmu terkontaminasi hal-hal seperti itu, eh?"_

_Jungkook menggigit keripiknya dan menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk ke arah Taehyung, "Salahkan dia," Taehyung segera menampik dengan sebuah pekikan, "_Whaaat_,"_

"That was hurt like a bitch_." _

"_Jungkook, hati-hati dengan umpatanmu. Jika tidak_–"

"Fine, fine_, maafkan aku, hyung_." _Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan _yang-terakhir-kali-itu-benar-benar-sakit-hyung_._

_Jimin menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu urusan kalian, selesaikan saja sendiri_–_tapi ingat, jangan sampai aku mendengar lagi teriakan-teriakan seperti '_Fuck_, Taehyung, _don't stop!' _atau '_T-there, _Taehyung!' _hell_, ingatkah kalian bahwa kamar kita tidak kedap suara?"_

_Jungkook dan Taehyung menundukkan kepala mereka, menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang sudah memanas._

"_Wah, maafkan kami yang sudah membuatmu iri, hyung." Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mengejek._

"_Jungkookie, hentikan," Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan menepuk kepalanya perlahan, dan dibalas dengan sebuah _pout _dari Jungkook. "Yah, kurasa Kookie juga ada benarnya. Memangnya tak pernah ada dalam pikiranmu bahwa kau _bisa _melakukan itu dengan Yoongi-hyung?" ujar Taehyung yang sedang mengelus kepala Jungkook memberikan tekanan pada kata '_bisa'_._

_Hal itu mengundang semburat merah pada kedua pipi Jimin, "Ugh, baiklah. Kurasa itu hal yang biasa membayangkan _partner_-mu sedang ber_–_ugh, sial." Jimin memendam kepalanya ke dalam tangannya, berusaha menghentikan rona merah dan rasa malunya._

"_Ey, ini tidak sepertimu, Jimin." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin sembari tertawa kecil. Jungkook mendengus, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jimin, "Hyung, kau harus mendengarkanku."_

_Jimin, masih dalam posisinya hanya bergumam, "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" mengundang tawa bagi Taehyung. Jungkook segera memukul Taehyung dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menutup mulutnya sebentar. "Karena kau harus mendengarkanku,"_

_Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Jimin menyerah dan menengadahkan kepalanya, "Oke, aku mendengarkan,"_

"_Apabila kau ingin melakukannya sama seperti yang Tae lakukan padaku namun kau ragu, sebaiknya kau persiapkan sesuatu sebagai _balasan _untuk Yoongi-hyung."_

_Dan Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Balasan? Apa?"_

_Jungkook mendesis, "Mana kutahu. Kau cari tahu sendiri, hyung. Aku hanya memberikan saran," ia mendelik ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum, "Aku hanya tak ingin Yoongi-hyung berakhir sepertiku yang tidak mendapatkan balasan apa-apa dari orang ini."_

_Taehyung merasa sangat geli dengan penuturan Jungkook, "Hei, mana bisa aku membiarkan milikmu memasukiku_–" "_Diam, hyung." Jungkook yang merasa malu membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya._

_Jimin membiarkan otaknya memproses sesuatu. "Oke, kuterima tantanganmu, Jungkook."_

_Jungkook beralih menatap Jimin yang tengah tersenyum gembira, ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Itu bukan sebuah tantangan, hyung."_

"_Ngomong-ngomong di antara kalian berdua, _who topped?_" tanya Taehyung yang berhasil menjauhkan jemari Jungkook dari mulutnya. _

_Cengiran dari wajah Jimin perlahan memudar. Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Aku. _I'm topping_,"_

"Tidak, _I'm topping_,"

_Yoongi, datang entah dari mana sudah berdiri di belakang mereka._

_Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap satu sama lain, "Oh_, damn_."_

.

.

Yoongi dapat langsung menyimpulkan bahwa barang-barang ini adalah hasil dari pembicaraan serius para maknae kemarin malam. Ia mengerti bahwa Jimin tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia berhasil memenuhi tantangan para maknae.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang sedang membuka pengait sebuah ikat pinggang hitam.

Jimin mengangguk tanpa menatapnya, "Uh-um," "Tidak, Jimin. Biar aku melakukannya," Jimin menghentikan pergerakan Yoongi dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali, kali ini sedikit kasar.

"Ssh, hyung. Nikmati saja, dan aku janji kau akan menerima _balasannya_." Jimin kembali meraup _plump _yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia merasakan Yoongi mendesah di dalam tautan mereka. Yoongi mencengkram kaus Jimin dan menariknya hingga dada mereka yang masih berbalut kain bersentuhan.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi mendominasi ciuman mereka–selain karena bibir Yoongi terasa begitu liar menciuminya, Jimin ingin membebaskan Yoongi, melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan karena mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkannya.

"Apa kau siap, hyung?" Jimin berbisik, nafas panasnya menyapu bibir Yoongi dengan sempurna. Memberikan sebuah sengatan dalam tubuh Yoongi. Tanpa ragu disertai pancaran berahinya, Yoongi mengangguk, "_Do it_," ujarnya masih tersengal-sengal.

Jimin mengambil jemari Yoongi, membawanya kemudian mengecupnya–seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Yoongi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Jimin tidak melihat semburat merahnya.

Seringai Jimin memberi tanda bahwa waktu bermain akan dimulai. Ia menaikkan kedua lengan Yoongi, mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terlentang di atas ranjang, memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Yoongi. Dan dengan gerakan yang cekatan, ia mengikat kedua lengan Yoongi yang sedang berada di atas kepala menggunakan ikat pinggang yang telah diperlihatkannya pada Yoongi–mengunci pergerakan tangan Yoongi.

"J-Jimin-ah," Yoongi menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman saat jemari Jimin melucuti pakaian atasnya dengan perlahan. Ia merutuki Jimin yang tidak segera membukanya, sebab _rasanya _sangat aneh namun mendebarkan. "J-Jimin.." ia kembali gelisah saat Jimin menjelajahi tubuhnya tepat di bagian bulatan miliknya yang kecoklatan dan sudah mengeras.

"Hnn.." desahnya tertahan saat Jimin mengisap bulatan itu berkali-kali.

_Isap, kulum, keluarkan. Isap, kulum, gigit_–oh.

Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, menggeram saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa memakai kedua tangannya. Tindakan itu semakin membuat Jimin _bernafsu _untuk menguasai dirinya.

Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya yang berwarna _pink _kemerahan dan basah untuk menelusuri tubuh atas Yoongi. Ia tinggalkan jejak di seluruh tubuh, untuk menandai bahwa Yoongi adalah _miliknya_. Tepatnya saat ia sampai di leher dan tulang selangka Yoongi. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Jimin memberinya beberapa gigitan.

_Gigit, isap, jilat, kecup._

"Hnngh," Yoongi memanjangkan lehernya saat Jimin memanjakannya, kakinya terus terhentak-hentak, membuat seperai mereka berantakan dan bantal serta guling mereka berjatuhan di sembarang tempat.

"Hyungie," Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi setelah memberinya sebuah kecupan dan jilatan, satu tangannya mengelus perut Yoongi dan bergerak semakin ke bawah perlahan. Yoongi yang sedang terengah-engah kembali memekik saat tangan Jimin menyentuh _bulatan daging _miliknya, "_Fuck_, Jimin!"

Jimin terkekeh, "_I'll go, _hyung." Kemudian ia melucuti _boxer _hitam yang dikenakan Yoongi, dan dengan cepat mengklaim milik Yoongi yang telah berkedut dan menegang. Jimin menyentuh dan memijatnya yang membuat Yoongi kembali menggeliat gelisah, "_Shit, _jangan main-main, Jimin!" pekiknya selagi berusaha terlihat menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Berbalik," Jimin memerintahkan Yoongi untuk membalikkan badannya, dan dengan tangan yang masih terikat Yoongi segera menurut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin yang ia yakini tengah melepas semua pakaiannya.

"_Bent down, _hyung." Yoongi mendesis tatkala Jimin menekan pinggangnya dan kembali memintanya untuk menundukkan tubuhnya–dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya menghadap Jimin. Kau tahu, _doggy style_.

"_Good,_" Jimin menyeringai saat Yoongi telah berposisi sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Ia mulai menelusuri _hole _milik Yoongi yang sudah terpajang di hadapannya.

"Ngahh..!" Yoongi mencengkram seperai dengan tangan terikatnya saat Jimin menggelitiki _hole_ miliknya.

"Oh, _damn_." Jimin yang merasakan miliknya sudah berkedut dan mengeras, memutuskan untuk segera menubrukkannya pada _entrance _Yoongi.

"_Holy fucking shit_!" pekik Yoongi saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan penuh memasukki tubuhnya, seakan merobek dinding _hole_-nya–rasanya sungguh tidak main-main, tubuhmu seperti terbelah dua. Ia menguatkan cengkramannya pada seperai di bawahnya, dan ia merasakan bulir air mata membasahi pelupuknya.

_Because it feels so damn hurt_.

"_Shit, _Jimin! _Shit_." ia kembali mendesis dan memekik tatkala Jimin terus menumbukkan miliknya pada _hole_ miliknya yang ketat dan sempit. Yoongi terus mengumpat milik Jimin yang penuh dan besar yang mengirimnya rasa sakit sekaligus _pleasure_.

Jimin yang mengetahui keadaan Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya, tak ingin membuat Yoongi kesakitan lebih lama. Namun keadaan _hole _Yoongi yang sempit dan miliknya yang (entah mengapa) semakin membesar membuatnya sulit bergerak. "_Fuck, you're so tight, _hyung," Jimin terus berusaha menambah tempo pergerakannya.

"_Right, there, _Jimin-ah!" Yoongi menyamakan irama pergerakan Jimin dengan dirinya, berusaha membantu. "J-Jimin!" dan kembali ia memekik saat dirasa Jimin berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_-nya.

"_Come for me, _hyung." Jimin merasakan tetesan pre-cum milik Yoongi mulai membasahi ranjang, ia pun semakin mempercepat pergerakannya.

Dengan satu tumbukan tepat pada prostat Yoongi, Jimin sudah merasakan dirinya mulai mengeluarkan cairan ereksinya.

"J-Jimin-ah!"

"Yoongi-hyung!"

Mereka berteriak bersahutan di waktu yang sama, dan saat itu pula Jimin menyemburkan cairan ereksinya di dalam _hole _manis milik Yoongi. Cairan itu mengalir keluar, sebab banyaknya cairan tak sebanding dengan yang dapat ditampung oleh _hole._

"Hyungie," Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoongi yang telah ambruk–merasa lelah, apalagi dengan keadaan tangannya yang terikat. Sembari membersihkan Yoongi dari cairan-cairan _cinta _mereka, Jimin tersenyum padanya, "_That was amazing, right?_"

Yoongi yang masih terengah-engah menatap Jimin lalu menatap lengannya, "Bisa kau lepaskan ini?" ujarnya. Jimin tersentak, namun kemudian ia tertawa sembari mengambil lengan Yoongi dan melepaskan ikatannya, "Ah, benar. Maaf, hyung," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jimin saat membuka ikatan pada lengannya. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah kotak makan berisi coklat yang berada di atas meja. Ia menyeringai, "_Right, that was amazingly hurts my ass_," Jimin kembali terkekeh, ia telah menyingkirkan ikat pinggang itu dan kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Jadi? Waktunya untuk _pembalasanmu_, hyung?" Jimin sedikit menambahkan nada menggoda dan menantangnya pada Yoongi. Mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan _naked_, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

_Permainan masih berjalan._

Yoongi beranjak, walaupun bagian bawahnya masih terasa sedikit sakit ia tak menghiraukannya. Sebuah senyum terpampang di bibirnya saat Jimin membantunya mengambil kotak itu.

Jemari Yoongi membuka tutup kotak dengan cekatan, "Wah, terlihat enak," ujarnya sembari menyolek cokelat cair itu dengan satu jari dan mengulumnya.

Jimin menyeringai, "Tentu. Dan–" ia ikut menyolek cokelat itu lalu mengoleskannya ke seluruh tulang selangkanya. Cairan cokelat yang terasa dingin membuatnya sedikit bergidik, namun lepas dari semua itu ia merasakan Yoongi di hadapannya sudah menegang dan itu membuat suhu ruangan memanas. Ia kembali mengoleskan cokelat di sekeliling leher serta dadanya. Dan dengan sentuhan terakhir, ia membuka kedua kakinya–seakan mengundang Yoongi, "–silakan dinikmati." ujarnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa kehilangan kerlingan sedikit pun, Yoongi mengoleskan cokelat ke atas _abs _Jimin yang menjadi bagian favoritnya, ia kembali menyeringai saat tubuh Jimin tersentak tatkala dinginnya cokelat itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Selamat makan," ujar Yoongi, ia mendekati leher Jimin lalu mempekerjakan lidahnya. Jimin mendesah saat lidah Yoongi benar-benar tahu cara memanjakannya. "Hyung-ah,"

Yoongi yang tidak puas mengambil kotak itu lagi dan mengoleskan wajah Jimin dengan cokelat. Ia kembali menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Yoongi segera mengurung Jimin dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menjilat wajah Jimin.

Lidahnya menyapu kening serta pipi Jimin dengan terampil, tak ingin kehilangan rasa apapun dari sana. Jimin kembali bergidik saat lidah Yoongi menyapu _plump _miliknya. Rasanya sungguh _aneh_, namun menyenangkan. "Yoongi-yahh.." Jimin tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, hampir merobek dan mengeluarkan darah. "Haa..ng.." Jimin merasakan kedua matanya memanas, karena bibirnya terasa perih–_amat _perih.

"Ssh, maafkan aku, _baby_." Yoongi segera menyapu butiran air mata yang sempat jatuh dan meninggalkan bekas di atas pipi Jimin dengan bibirnya, kemudian ia mengecup serta memberi beberapa jilatan pada bibir Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Tak apa, Yoongi. Lanjutkan," ujar Jimin dengan suaranya yang lembut sembari menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan mengecup bibirnya. Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian ia menempatkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Jimin. Ia segera mengisap dan menjilati cokelat yang mengitari leher Jimin, kembali mengirim sensasi aneh pada tubuh Jimin.

Jimin mencengkram rambut Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya–mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk mengisapnya lebih kuat dan lebih dalam. Yoongi meninggalkan bekas _kepemilikan _di sekujur leher dan tulang selangka Jimin, "Nnhh," yang membuat Jimin mendesah perlahan.

Yoongi menurunkan kepalanya ke atas _abs _milik Jimin yang tertutupi cokelat. Ia menyeringai seraya mengusap-usap _abs _itu dan menyolek cokelat di atasnya lalu mengulum jemarinya dengan gaya _seseduktif _mungkin.

"Oh, _shit_." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya di kala ia melihat Yoongi begitu atraktif, ia juga kembali mencengkram rambut Yoongi saat ia merasakan sebuah lidah tengah sibuk menjelajahi wilayah perutnya.

"_Shit, shit, shit!_" umpatnya kembali saat Yoongi yang telah selesai menjelajahi perutnya, mengoleskan cokelat kembali pada 'miliknya' yang tengah mengeras. "Ini akan sangat _yummy_," Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya selagi mengolesi kejantanan Jimin dengan cokelat, ia mengoleskannya dari bagian ujung, hingga ke tengah secara perlahan dengan sengaja. Membuat Jimin harus mencengkram seperai kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai hampir robek kembali.

"_Fuck, _hyung! Jangan main-main," pekik Jimin pada Yoongi yang terlihat masih sibuk mengoleskan cokelat. Yoongi tertawa–lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Jimin, sungguh pemandangan Jimin yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat hasratnya memuncak. "Memohon padaku,"

"_Please, _hyung.. _Just suck it already_!"

Yoongi kembali menyeringai kemenangan, "Karena kau sudah memohon, baiklah." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya menghadap milik Jimin yang sudah terbungkus cokelat. Ia mulai menjilat bagian ujung, tak menghiraukan pekikan Jimin untuk menyuruhnya segera meraupnya dalam satu gerakan.

"Hngg..ahh," racau Jimin, yang membuat Yoongi segera mengulum kejantanannya dan mengeluarkannya, lalu memasukkannya lagi, dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

_Kulum, keluarkan. Masuk, kulum, keluarkan._

Kejantanan Jimin berkedut, hanya karena perlakuan Yoongi barusan, dan itu membuat Yoongi kembali menyeringai, "Oh, _come already_?"

"Y-Yoongi!" teriakan Jimin bersamaan dengan cairan pre-cum yang keluar dari mulut kejantanannya, Yoongi yang tidak terlalu bersiap kehilangan lebih dari setengah cairan itu sebelum mengisap dan dengan senang hati menelannya. "_Shit_," umpatnya.

Tidak terlalu puas, Yoongi kembali mengambil cokelat dan mengoleskannya di sekeliling _entrance _Jimin, "Y-Yoongi-yahh.." lagi-lagi Jimin harus bergidik saat rasa dingin itu menyelimuti bagian pribadinya.

_Ugh_.

Yoongi menyolek dan kembali mengisap jemarinya, membuat sebuah suara 'ah' yang mengirim sengatan pada tubuh Jimin, "_P-please.._" kembali, Jimin memohon pada Yoongi, raut wajahnya sangat kacau dan pandangannya begitu sayu. Yoongi yang masih sibuk menyolek _entrance _Jimin dan mengisapnya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah 'hm'.

"_Fucking _Min Yoongi, _yours inside me, now_." Jimin tak dapat mengutarakan keinginannya dengan normal, nafasnya begitu tersengal dan ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Yoongi terkekeh, namun ia segera mengubah ekspresinya, "Sungguh tidak sabaran. Kau juga ingin merasakan milikku, eh? Kau dapatkan," setelah memposisikan tubuhnya, Yoongi bergidik dan merasakan sengatan saat kejantanannya menubruk _entrance _Jimin yang masih dipenuhi dengan lumuran cokelat.

_Dingin_–gumamnya.

Jimin menghentakkan tubuhnya saat milik Yoongi memasukkinya dan berusaha membuka jalan, ia menggeram sembari meremas seperai di bawahnya, "Haanggh..!" pekiknya, karena rasanya benar-benar perih saat ada suatu _benda _memasukkimu.

Yoongi, berusaha mengalihkan Jimin, ia mengusap dan memijat kejantanan Jimin yang kembali berkedut akibat ulahnya. Ia teruskan usaha memasukki Jimin dan pada dorongan ketiganya, ia berhasil menerobos setelah ia merasakan telah merobek sesuatu. "AH, YOONGI!" Yoongi tak tahu bahwa reaksi Jimin akan _lebih _daripada dirinya. Yah, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya _benda _itu _robek_ dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Ssh, Jimin-ah, aku janji ini tak akan sakit lagi," ujarnya menenangkan Jimin sembari terus memijat milik Jimin, sementara dirinya terus menumbuk suatu titik yang ia rasa sebagai _sweet spot _milik Jimin. Ia terkekeh, "Mengapa mudah sekali menemukannya?"

Jimin, yang mendengarnya selagi menahan rasa sakit tak mampu menahan tertawanya, "Mungkin karena milikmu yang berbeda ukuran denganku," dan Yoongi semakin tertawa dibuatnya. "Mungkin saja, namun sensasi ini tak akan kau dapatkan di tempat lain." ujarnya bangga sembari mempercepat pergerakannya.

Setelah sempat mendesis dan menggeram serta memekik, Jimin tersentak, "Ah, hyung, a-aku rasa aku akan keluar lagi," ujarnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak.

"_Wait_," Yoongi menyolek cokelat dari _entrance _Jimin dan mengoleskannya ke atas kejantanan Jimin yang semakin berkedut. "W-whaa.." Jimin tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggeliat dan menghentakkan kakinya begitu rasa dingin itu kembali menyentuh kulitnya.

"_You can come now_." ujar Yoongi selagi dirinya merasakan miliknya juga sudah berkedut di dalam sana setelah beberapa kali menumbukkan dirinya dengan prostat Jimin.

Rasa dingin itu menyebabkan Jimin tak mampu menahannya lagi, ia mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum-nya di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua. "Haa..hh.." lenguhnya.

"J-Jimin-ah.." Yoongi ikut mencapai klimaksnya dengan mengeluarkan cairan ereksinya di dalam _hole _Jimin yang terasa sudah penuh. Sebelum dirinya ambruk, Yoongi mencabut miliknya dengan cepat–tak menghiraukan pekikan Jimin–lalu menjilat cairan pre-cum Jimin yang sudah tercampur dengan cokelat di sekujur tubuhnya. "_It's yummy_," kembali, ia mengulum jemarinya dengan gaya yang sangat atraktif. Kemudian ia menyodorkan jemarinya dan meminta Jimin untuk mengulumnya, "Uhm, _yeah_." Jimin sedikit memerah saat ia merasakan cairan pre-cum-nya sendiri dari jemari Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik selimut mereka, dan meringkuk ke dalam dekapan Jimin, "_Let's sleep more_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah melakukannya?"

Jungkook terlihat sangat bersemangat menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang tengah menikmati saat berdua mereka.

"Yep,"

"_Who topped, who topped?!_" Taehyung, yang datang entah dari mana dan langsung merangkul pundak Jungkook kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kami berdua."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**end!**

waaah maaf lagi2 aneh dan terburu2(?) /bows/

dan ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian(?) /emg ada yg nanya/ sejujurnya, aku nganggep yoonmin sah2 aja siapapun yang seme (?) jadiiiilah cerita ini c"x

hehehehe /shot

oke, kalau misalnya aku besok engga update apa2 berarti update selanjutnya bakalan di minggu depan yaa c": kuharap kalian masih mau nungguin aku(?) ;"))

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	7. (ot7) Strangers

**[ot7] ****Strangers**

**notes: [please pay attention]**

**sedikit berbau(?) angsty/hurt **

**main!taekook/vkook**

**side!minkook/jikook, vhope**

**implied!namjin, yoonminhope with (again) 3some yoonminhope(?)**

sebenernya aku agak susah nentuin jenis(?) pairingnya, yah soalnya–baca saja sampai akhir ya kalo ada ide bisa bagi2 ke aku misalnya "coba ini kayanya pairingnya begini deh" gitu hehe

**by the way, aku udah berkali2 memperingatkan di chapter2 yang berbau rate M, kalo engga suka jangan dipaksa buat baca yaa :"c aku sama sekali engga bermaksud buat kalian jijik, eneg, atau gimana, maafin aku /bows/ maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa gimana sama cerita yg aku buat :"c aku agak sedih /bitter laughs/ maafkan, ini memang masih banyak kekurangan dan lain2 :")**

**dan maaf sebelumnya, di chapter kemarin yg yoonmin itu emg aku buat mereka 'switch', karena yaa emang mungkin aku terlalu banyak mengonsumsi(?) ff yoonmin yang dominant!yoongi sih yaa jadinya begitu hehe /bitter laughs again/ habis gimana aku gatahan jimin cute, adorable banget sih kelakuannya T_T but that doesn't matter at all, aku pengin coba buat pairing yang ga keliatan siapa top/bottom-nya dan entah kenapa itu terealisasi(?) di yoonmin c"; (dan juga minhope) mungkin selanjutnya aku bakal coba buat jenis kaya gitu buat pairing lain(?) /shot/ **

**WARNING: sekali lagi, buat yang emang betul2 engga suka, aku sama sekali engga maksa buat baca, jangan dibaca kalo justru buat kalian eneg sendiri atau gimanaa gitu yah :") dan buat yg udah baca (mungkin udah ngerelain baca tulisan nistaku ini lol) HERE'S MY BIG HUUUUUUGGGG FOR YOU C"X **

dan catatan terakhir, buat yg udah nyumbang pairing ke aku aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak2nya atas partisipasi(?) kalian c': dan maafin aku juga kalo telat ngewujudkannya(?) karena ternyata aku mesti bangun chemistry(?) dengan pairing2 itu muehehe t-tapi aku mau ucapin maaf yg sebesar2nya kalo emang aku ini keliatan banget, ketara banget, dengan nyata bahwa aku ngeship **maknae line (SO HARD)** (?) ;; dan aku girang sampe lompat2 kalo ada yg terkena virus maknae line itu(?) /dor/ **buuut i love other ships well!**

maaf kalo chapter ini aku jadiin ajang curhat(?) /panjang banget/ soalnya aku emang ngerasa harus ngeluarin uneg2 ini jadi yaah gitu :")

btw kira2 ada yang mau kenalan sama aku lebih dalam?(?) /gaada/ aku lagi nyari banyak2 temen army + kpop-ers lol aku tinggalin u/n aku yah di ** parkjams** /promosi terselubung tiada henti/ muehehehe aku ga gigit tenang saja(?) X"D mau pesen(?) pairing atau mungkin pesen orang aslinya(?) juga bisaa di sanaㅋㅋ

okelah, prepare tissues for you to throw up(?) and enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Stranger._

Yang selalu terlintas dalam pikiran kita adalah saat kecil ibu selalu berpesan "Jangan berbicara kepada orang asing." kepada kita, 'kan? Orang asing itu berbahaya. Kau tidak mengenal mereka. Kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan menimpamu. Karena mereka terlihat asing bagi kita.

_Well_.

Sempatkah kalian berpikir bila sebelumnya kita semua ini adalah orang asing? Dan karena kita berusaha menyapa terlebih dahulu dan memulai percakapan maka istilah 'orang asing' itu menjadi hilang, 'kan?

Mengapa tidak kita lakukan itu juga pada setiap orang asing? Bukankah dengan begitu kita dapat mengenal orang asing itu lebih jauh dan tak akan merasa takut padanya? Lalu istilah 'orang asing' itu hilang, bukan?

.

.

"Jungkook, dari mana kau dapatkan ide seperti ini?"

Kedua mata itu semakin menyipit, kening yang terkerut menandakan bahwa ia sedang membaca sembari berpikir keras. Kemudian ia tertawa, "Whoah, hal seperti ini tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku. _Jinjja daebakida_!" Mata sipit itu semakin tak terlihat saat ia tertawa.

Yang dipanggilnya 'Jungkook' hanya tersenyum sembari mengagumi tawanya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jiminnie-hyung."

Jungkook yang tengah duduk di atas kursi putarnya berusaha mengambil _paper_ miliknya dari tangan Jimin. _Paper _itu akan digunakan sebagai tugas akhir semesternya. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menggapai-gapai _paper _itu yang sedang dimainkan oleh Jimin.

"Sebentar, Kookie-yah," Jimin memalingkan wajahnya pada tulisan di atas _paper _itu dan kembali membacanya. Jungkook menunggunya dengan sabar, terkadang merasa gugup karena sebenarnya ia tak terlalu percaya diri saat seseorang membaca karya miliknya.

Jimin sekali lagi tertawa, ia memberikan _paper _itu pada Jungkook, "Oke, beres! Aku yakin _saem _akan memberimu nilai A."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Kuharap begitu, hyung. Semoga prediksimu tidak meleset lagi."

Jimin menampik saat Jungkook tengah merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan telaten, "Hei! Yang waktu itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku," ia mengerutkan bibirnya, "Lagipula 'kan sudah kubilang tidak perlu membawa payung, justru akan hujan bila kau membawanya." Jungkook segera memotongnya, "Karena cuaca memang sudah mendung, hyung." ujarnya sembari menertawakan tingkah Jimin.

"Tapi bukankah sifatku yang seperti itu yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat.

"_Yeah_. Siapa yang bilang aku membencimu, hyung?" Ia memberi jeda sesaat, "Walaupun terkadang kau bisa sangat menyebalkan."

Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran dan tawa khasnya, "Ups, hampir lupa!" Mendadak ia mengambil ranselnya yang terletak di pinggiran ranjang milik Jungkook dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Tadaah~ kompetisi tahunan antar sekolah!" Jimin menyodorkan secarik selebaran tepat di wajah Jungkook.

"Kompetisi?" Jungkook mengambil selebaran itu dari tangan Jimin dan mulai menelaah isinya. Kedua maniknya melebar dengan lucu dan penuh keingintahuan.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, "Yep! Kita harus ikut! Tahun lalu aku ikut dalam _singing competition _dan coba tebak! Aku berhasil menduduki peringkat kedua! Sayang sekali tahun lalu kau belum masuk sekolah menengah," ucapnya sembari berekspresi riang.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Jimin, "_Singing competition_? Benarkah?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk, "Tentu! Tapi tahun ini aku berencana sesuatu yang berbeda, daripada bernyanyi aku memilih untuk ikut dalam _dancing competition_!" lanjutnya lagi dengan semangat.

"Pantas saja aku lebih sering melihatmu berlatih _dance _dibanding bernyanyi," komentar Jungkook. "Uhm, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'kita'?"

"Tentu saja kau dan aku!"

Jungkook terlonjak dari kursinya, "A-apa?! Aku..? Aku, aku, aku bisa apa, hyung?"

"Eyy, Jungkookie, tak perlu merendah. Seluruh sekolah juga mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang _ace _dalam hal bernyanyi," Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook berulang-ulang, "Coba saja ikuti kompetisinya, kau tak akan menyesali apapun. Selain itu, ada aku yang menemanimu."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, ia telah kalah dalam masalah berdebat dengan Jimin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Uh, baiklah, jika kau berkata begitu, hyung."

Jimin menyeringai kemenangan, "Oke, waktunya mendaftar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Waeyo, _eomma?_"_

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, kau tak bisa seperti ini terus padaku,"

"Kubilang tidak,"

"Eomma–"

"Jung Hoseok, kubilang tidak!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan pada tahun terakhirku berada di sekolah!"

"Dengan mengikuti kompetisi bodoh itu?"

"Kompetisi itu tidak bodoh, eomma!"

"Eomma tidak mau melihatmu melukai pergelangan kakimu lagi!"

"Eomma! Kejadian itu sudah lewat setahun!"

"Kau melawanku, Hoseok?"

**DING!**

Bel berbunyi. Perdebatan antara ibu dan anak itu harus terinterupsi. Dengan sedikit menggeram sang ibu memerintahkan sang anak untuk membuka pintu. "Ada yang datang."

Hoseok, sang anak memilih untuk tak bergeming dari posisinya–menandakan ia sedang memberontak pada ibunya.

Kembali menggeram, akhirnya sang ibu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh, _hello _Taehyungie." Hoseok menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar nama dari tamunya.

"Uhm, aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar, apa aku mengganggu _ma'am_?" Sosok Taehyung terlihat gugup, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Sang pemilik rumah melirik ke arah anak lelakinya yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Masuklah." ujarnya sembari menyilakan tamunya masuk ke dalam.

Taehyung membungkuk untuk berterima kasih padanya, lalu mengikuti sang pemilik rumah masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat sosok Hoseok yang masih terdiam–raut wajahnya nampak tidak senang.

"Jadi seperti itu sikapmu terhadap tamu?" ucap sang ibu yang masih berdiri tepat di samping Taehyung. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ia merasa atmosfer keluarga ini sedang tidak baik.

Hoseok memutar matanya, tanpa menatap sang ibu ia berjalan melewati Taehyung dan berkata, "Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kamarku." Taehyung yang kebingungan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hoseok dengan permisi sebelumnya pada sang wanita pemilik rumah. Sebelum lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. "Tolong bicara pada anak itu. Katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya tak ingin ia melawanku." Wanita itu memohon pada Taehyung yang semakin merasa bingung. "Ah, oke, _ma'am_."

Kemudian Taehyung berlari kecil menyusul Hoseok yang sudah berada di kamarnya.

.

.

"Ei, hyung, mengapa kusut begitu?" Taehyung melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang milik Hoseok, sementara pemilik ranjang sedang duduk berpangku tangan di depan meja belajar miliknya.

Lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya serta berambut coklat itu mendengus sembari melempar Taehyung sebuah kertas yang sudah diremas olehnya. Taehyung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. "Kompetisi tahunan? Wah, kali ini diadakan di sekolah kita, hyung!" pekiknya girang, ia melompat-lompat di atas kasur–Hoseok sudah terbiasa melihatnya–.

Seharusnya Hoseok akan bergabung dengannya untuk melompat-lompat dan tertawa bersama atau melakukan hal yang gila, namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ini?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok memutar kursinya menghadap Taehyung, kini Taehyung dapat melihat ekspresi kesalnya dengan jelas. "Perdebatan yang kau dengar sebelumnya adalah tentang kompetisi itu. Eomma melarangku untuk ikut karena ia bilang aku hanya akan melukai kakiku lagi." jawabnya.

"Lagi?"

Hoseok membuang nafasnya, "Tahun lalu kakiku terkilir saat sedang berlatih untuk kompetisi itu, apa kau lupa?"

Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk, "Oh, _yeah_,"

Hoseok mencengkram rambutnya frustrasi, "Dan hal itu selalu dijadikan alasan eomma untuk melarangku. Padahal seharusnya ia tahu bahwa _dance _dan Jung Hoseok tak terpisahkan!" geramnya.

Taehyung terdiam, ia menatap selebaran dan Hoseok bergantian. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk sendiri, "Oke, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut kompetisi," ucapnya lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Hoseok memicingkan kepalanya begitu mendengar penuturan Taehyung, "Hah? Apa itu akan membuatku diizinkan untuk ikut kompetisi juga?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Jika kukatakan pada Jung-ahjumma aku juga akan ikut menemanimu tentu ia akan memperbolehkanmu ikut, hyung. Aku yakin ia sebenarnya hanya ingin aku menemanimu. Selain itu ahjumma 'kan lebih menyukaiku daripada kau, hyung." Sebuah lemparan bantal mengenai wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa dengan reaksi Hoseok, ia balas melemparinya dengan bantal. "_Come on_, hyung!"

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti apalagi di bagian bahwa eomma lebih menyukaimu, tapi jika itu memang benar bisa membuatku untuk ikut kompetisi kenapa tidak kita coba?" ujar Hoseok sembari tersenyum. Taehyung mengeluarkan suara 'yeay!' sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggoyangkannya di udara.

Mereka hendak membuka pintu kamar untuk menghampiri sang ibu sebelum Hoseok bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong kompetisi apa yang akan kau ikuti?"

Taehyung menatapnya, ia tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Tak tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai, dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam orang dari berbagai kalangan entah tujuan mereka menonton kompetisi atau hanya ingin ikut memeriahkan. Sekolah menengah yang cukup elit, wilayahnya besar dan luas dengan gedung bertingkat yang megah sebagai kelas–tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya. Sebuah panggung berdiri megah tepat di tengah pekarangan, dilengkapi dengan hiasan serta _soundsystem _yang tak kalah modern. Berbagai macam _stand _tersedia, mulai dari jajanan, tempat bermain, bahkan hal-hal yang kurang senada dengan tema acara.

Dan di sinilah Jimin beserta Jungkook yang merupakan orang asing bagi wilayah sekolah ini berdiri. Kompetisi tahunan kali ini diselenggarakan di sekolah ini, yang mana merupakan wilayah baru bagi Jimin dan juga Jungkook. Kedua anak itu merupakan perwakilan sekolah mereka. Dan pengalaman mengunjungi tempat baru tak akan disia-siakan oleh mereka–tahun lalu kompetisi diselenggarakan di sekolah mereka, anehnya secara kebetulan–.

"Whoaah.." Jimin berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook, ia sibuk bergumam tentang keindahan sekolah ini. Kedua matanya berseri-seri, menunjukkan ke-_excited _-annya. Keadaan ini tak jauh berbeda bagi Jungkook. Ia tengah sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil bila melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jungkook merasakan ia butuh pergi ke kamar kecil. Rasa gugupnya terkumpul menjadi hasrat untuk ke kamar kecil. "Hyung, kurasa aku butuh ke kamar kecil sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jimin, Jungkook yang telah bertanya pada seorang staf di sana segera melesat pergi. Jimin mendengus, setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Jungkook berada.

Kursi itu tepat berada di bawah pohon, anginnya yang bertiup terasa sangat segar. Jimin mengambil nafasnya lalu membuangnya, mendapatkan rasa nyaman dari pohon itu.

Sejenak ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang yang berada sekitar beberapa meter di depannya. Tiga orang pemuda, dari seragam mereka Jimin dapat langsung mengetahui bahwa dua dari pemuda itu merupakan siswa sekolah ini. Sedangkan yang satunya uhm–walaupun tinggi orang itu tidak mampu menyamai dua pemuda yang bersama dengannya namun Jimin meyakini bahwa mungkin saja orang itu adalah salah satu alumni, sebab kedekatannya dengan dua orang siswa itu.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya, eommamu memberimu izin hanya karena anak ini ikut menemanimu?" Orang itu, satu-satunya yang tidak berseragam, yang berkulit paling terang di antara yang lain tengah tertawa kecil. Salah satu dari temannya yang berseragam didapati Jimin tengah _nyengir_.

Dan satunya lagi, yang bentuk wajahnya terlihat paling panjang, menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memutar bola matanya, "Sudah kuiyakan beberapa kali, Yoongi-hyung! Sudahlah, berhenti membahas si-ibu-penggemar-Taehyung itu."

Jimin melihat orang yang dipanggil 'Yoongi-hyung' tadi malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya. Ia merangkul pundak seseorang di sebelahnya. "Lalu, Taehyung? Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba mengikuti kompetisi?"

Orang yang dipanggil Taehyung tadi menjawab sembari memberikan Yoongi tatapan serius–menurut Jimin tatapan itu terlihat _aneh_–, "Tak tahu." ujarnya mantap.

Jimin merasakan geli dalam perutnya. Kepala pemuda Taehyung itu nampak tengah dijitak oleh pemuda Yoongi.

'_Orang itu aneh.' _gumamnya.

"Baiklah, Yoongi-hyung. Aku akan mengikuti _singing competition_, rekomendasi Jung-ahjumma dan juga keluargaku. Berhenti menjitak kepalaku!" ucap Taehyung sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yoongi nampak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Persis dengan apa yang kukira. Lagipula kau memang tidak bisa _rap_, dan _dance-_mu juga tidak lebih baik dariku," ujarnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa-apaan hyung satu ini? Sudah jelas _skill dance_-ku jauh di atasmu!" Taehyung nampak tidak terima, kemudian ia berdebat dengan Yoongi.

"Terserah kalian, ingatlah kalian berdua masih jauh dibanding denganku," Pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai terlihat mengejek kedua temannya. "Yah! Lihat saja kami akan segera mencuri _skill_-mu, Jung Hoseok!"

Jimin kembali terkekeh melihat tiga sahabat itu tengah bersenda gurau. Persis seperti dirinya dan Jungkook.

Namun tiba-tiba Hoseok menyadari sesuatu. Sedari tadi ia merasakan bahwa mereka sedang diamati oleh seseorang. Yoongi dan Taehyung yang tengah mengelitiki dirinya pun terdiam mendapat sebuah 'sst' dari Hoseok secara tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi setelah dirinya dan Taehyung menjauhkan diri dari Hoseok.

Hoseok melirik ke arah Jimin dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya. "Tampaknya ada seekor _puppy _yang tengah mengamati kita,"

Tanpa diduga, Jimin tersadar bahwa dirinya tertangkap basah. Matanya membesar, berbalik badan secara refleks saat Hoseok beserta kedua orang temannya menatap dirinya. Entah mengapa dirinya menjadi sangat gugup tiba-tiba.

Yoongi menyeringai, "Eyy, kau benar. _A lost puppy_, huh?" ujarnya sembari terkekeh melihat Jimin yang tengah mengusap tengkuknya dengan grogi. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap kedua hyung-nya dan Jimin bergantian sambil sesekali memindai sosok Jimin.

Sesekali Jimin melirik ke arah tiga serangkai itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menangkap sosok yang diyakininya sebagai Yoongi tengah mengerlingkan mata padanya. Ia bersumpah bahwa Yoongi memang benar-benar mengerling padanya. Bahkan setelahnya, Jimin membeku di posisinya. Sementara Yoongi tengah menerima sebuah protes dari Hoseok.

"Ya, hyung! _Told ya to never flirt at strangers easily. _Terlebih lagi pada seekor _baby-faced-puppy _sepertinya." Hoseok nampak sedikit terganggu dengan ulah Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri kembali tertawa cekikikan bersama Taehyung yang nampak menikmati dengan pemandangan yang tersedia. Hoseok sendiri tak mengerti mengapa _perasaan itu _muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Ah, Jungkook! _Thanks, God_. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Mata ketiga pemuda itu menangkap seseorang menghampiri Jimin dan Jimin segera menarik orang itu pergi menjauh. Sekali lagi Yoongi dan Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah Jimin. Kali ini Hoseok ikut tertawa bersama, karena menurutnya tingkah Jimin yang barusan benar-benar lucu.

"Sayang sekali _puppy _harus pergi. Ey, aku penasaran dengan seseorang yang dibawanya pergi. Jangan-jangan ia juga seekor _puppy_." ujar Yoongi yang disambut kekehan dari dua pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Bahkan aku hanya memberinya sebuah _wink_, hanya itu ia sudah salah tingkah." lanjut Yoongi, ekspresi wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kegelian dan kegemasan.

"Oh, ya, hyung, kebetulan sekali kau mengunjungi sekolah. Jangan-jangan kau merindukan sekolah.." Hoseok memberi Yoongi tatapan mengejeknya. Ia tahu bahwa Yoongi seharusnya sangat malas untuk menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah setelah dirinya lulus. Yoongi sudah pasti lebih memilih untuk bergelung dengan ranjang kesayangannya.

"Pabo. Aku akan menjadi pembuka acara kompetisi, tahu?" jawab Yoongi sembari mendelik pada Hoseok.

"Huh?"

Yoongi meregangkan lengan dan otot-ototnya, "Yah karena Namjoon tak bisa diharapkan–kau tahu, ia benar-benar _physically attached to his boy_, ia selalu bergelayutan pada kekasih mahasiswanya."

Hoseok dan Taehyung menepuk tangan mereka dengan sebuah kepalan, "Oh, ya! Kalau tidak salah si Seokjin-_princess _itu, 'kan?" ujar mereka berbarengan.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Yup, Seokjin _the lord_. Mungkin kalian harus memanggilnya '_your highness_' atau '_your majesty_'," ujarnya.

"Logis juga. Mungkin Namjoon sekarang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya agar ia dapat berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan _princess_-nya."

"_Yes_. Hal yang bagus juga, motivasi belajar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook belum pernah merasa gugup seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tengah duduk menanti gillirannya untuk tampil. Kompetisi sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih 30 menit, dan sesuai dengan perkataan Yoongi, dirinya menjadi penampil pembuka acara. Ia tampil memukau, membawakan sebuah rap dari Macklemore dengan gemilang. Jungkook sendiri terpikat dengan penampilan Yoongi. Namun entah mengapa Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat kurang nyaman.

Ketidaknyamanan Jimin bertambah saat di akhir penampilannya Yoongi menangkap keberadaan Jimin dan kembali mengerling padanya. Jungkook yang merasa bingung menganggap bahwa Yoongi hanya mengerling pada penggemar-penggemarnya yang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Jimin, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa kerlingan Yoongi itu ditujukan padanya. Jimin tak ingin merasa _over-confident_, namun setelah insiden kerlingan di taman itu ia merasakan bahwa dirinya seakan-akan tengah dilahap oleh Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin aku akan tampil di hadapan orang sebanyak itu?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jungkook mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada Jimin. "Iya, Jungkook. Kita. Benar-benar. Akan. Tampil. Di. Sana." jawab Jimin dengan penekanan pada setiap kata. Jungkook terlihat semakin gugup.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengalami _voice cracking_? Bagaimana kalau _microphone_-nya terpeleset jatuh dari tanganku? AH! Bagaimana kalau ternyata _mic_-nya mati?" lengkap dengan raut wajah paniknya, Jungkook terus menyerang Jimin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Jimin bergumam 'aish' sebelum menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook, "Kau khawatir berlebihan, Kookie," ujarnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Raut wajah Jungkook mengerut, "Ah, aku 'kan hanya khawatir.." "Kau harus menunjukkan pada mereka semua siapa Jeon Jungkook itu! Aku memang bukan pemberi semangat yang bagus, tapi aku tahu bahwa setiap orang mampu menghadapi situasi apapun asalkan ia memiliki semangat dalam dirinya dan selalu berpikir positif. _Got it_?"

Jungkook, yang masih nampak gugup perlahan mengangguk dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia terus bergumam 'kau pasti bisa! Kau hanya perlu ke sana, keluarkan semua yang telah kau latih, lalu kembali. Mudah!'.

Jimin tersenyum, sejenak melupakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya, ia menepuk kepala Jungkook saat akhirnya nama Jungkook dipanggil, "_Now go, rock the stage_!" ucapnya seraya memberi sebuah tepukan penenang untuk punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook mengambil nafasnya, lalu membuangnya. Dan mengulaskan senyuman terbaiknya saat dirinya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Jimin menuju ke atas panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

sorry, aku roman2nya lagi kena writer's block heuuu jadi aku buat chapter ini jadi 2 bagian :" soalnya soalnya soalnyaaa aku ngerasa musti ngepost sesuatu(?) /dor/ terus juga entah minggu2 ini aku lagi labil(?) /berasa anak abg/ mood swing(?) /berasa emak2 hamil lol engga/

heueheueheu bagi yang berkenan aku senang sekali bila kalian masih mau nungguin aku n(_ _)n /deep bowing/

by any waaaay, roman2nya lagi chapter depan aku post lanjutan yoonmin yang 'the beautiful service' deeh soalnya lumayan banyak yang pengen aku kasih lanjutannya(?) wiiiw /throws confetti/ dan ada temen yang minta yoonjin yaa aku harap kamu berkenan(?) menunggu yaa dan junghope juga waduh hehe aku pasti kok kasih ke kalian, mudah2an ga lama2 banget yaa soalnya awal september (pas ultah kuki yeaayyy /berisik) kegiatan kuli-menguli(?) (baca: kuliah) dimulai kembali X"DDD jadi mungkin aku apdetnya ngga bisa kaya bulan2 sekarang mohon dimaafkan /deep bowing pt.2/

oke, yang mau tanya2 lebih lanjut ttg siapa aku, di mana aku berpijak, mengapa aku dilahirkan(?), atau mau pesen paket ayam bisa langsung ke twitter /tunjuk2 ke atas, pls scroll ke atas(?)/ /eyaaaaa/ wkwkwk aku 'welcome' tapi gaada kesetnya(?) :"D sekalian bisa ngobrol hebring bareng wuuuuwwww paling enak tuh kalo udah ngobrol seru2 gatau apa yang diomongin kan(?) XD

makasih buat yang udah kasih aku penyemangat! sebuah notif dari kalian yang mencet(?) fav/follow/meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review aja hari2ku menjadi lebih indah(?) wkwkwk

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	8. (taekook) That wasn't me, was I?

**[taekook] ****That wasn't me, was I?**

**warning: berbau angst dikit(?).**

**notes: yow~ dapet ide ini pas iseng browsing cerita2(?) jadi kisah ini terinspirasi sama salah satu curhatan seseorang, mungkin juga banyak terjadi di luar sana(?)**

**if you don't like the story or the pairing, just simply click ur 'back' button ;) (but i guess ya guys have to stay lol bc who can resist maknae lines being cute together awww c"x) /dor**

**[!] semuanya Jungkook's point of view, sudut pandang Jungkook**

**ok, enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama berada di sekolah.

Kalian semua pasti berpikir bahwa hari itu benar-benar mendebarkan. Dan kurasa ungkapan itu tidak seluruhnya tepat terjadi pada diriku. Kuakui, hatiku memang berdebar saat menginjakkan kaki dan menyusuri lorong serta sibuk mengagumi seluruh inci bangunan sekolah. Namun aku selalu memberi sugesti pada diriku bahwa aku adalah orang pilihan, yang terbaik, karena dapat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini sehingga rasa gugup itu perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan perasaan yang lain.

_Anticipating_. Tentang siapa yang akan menjadi teman dudukku? Siapakah yang akan menegurku terlebih dahulu dan menjalin pertemanan? Bagaimana rupa pengajar di sini? Dan bagaimana bentuk loker penyimpananku? Apakah akan sama menjijikannya seperti loker di sekolahku dahulu?

"..Hey, _red_!" sebuah suara menghamburkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah samping kanan, dan kudapat pemandangan dua orang siswa dan seorang siswi. Dan, yah, mereka memanggilku '_red_' karena warna rambutku–untungnya tidak ada peraturan yang ketat tentang warna rambut di sekolah ini.

Mereka tersenyum, hangat. Seorang siswi itu melambai ke arahku, "Iya benar, kau. Ke marilah." ajaknya.

Sejenak aku memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Siswa yang berada di tengah–tepat di hadapanku terlihat _cute_. Tingginya mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa senti denganku. Pipinya nampak _chubby_, aku yakin ia memiliki senyum yang manis.

Di sebelah kanannya berdiri seorang siswa dengan tubuh yang paling tinggi di antara mereka. Wajahnya nampak begitu ramah, terbukti sedari tadi ia tak menghilangkan senyumannya.

Dan satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka kuakui tubuhnya tinggi, ramping, bak model. Memiliki wajah layaknya aktris Barat, pasti ia berdarah campuran.

"Hei, _red_." suara yang sama dengan sebelumnya berasal dari siswa tinggi ini. Matanya menyipit membentuk sebuah garis saat aku mendatangi mereka.

"..Hei, uhm, tiang telepon?" celetukku.

Sontak, kedua temannya tertawa keras.

Sedangkan si tiang itu mengerutkan bibirnya–aku tidak tahu ia bisa bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu. "Aku punya nama," ucapnya, ia menjabat tanganku secara tiba-tiba. "Kim Yugyeom."

Kurasa aku harus bertingkah sopan padanya, sebab mungkin saja orang-orang di hadapanku ini sedang berusaha menjalin pertemanan denganku sebagai sesama anak baru. "Uh, Jeon Jungkook,"

Kedua mata Yugyeom kembali menyipit, ia memberikanku sebuah cengiran, "Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan memanggilku 'tiang telepon' lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Dan kau?" Aku menatap siswa di sebelah Yugyeom, membuka percakapan, merasa aneh karena dua temannya yang lain tidak berkata apa-apa setelah Yugyeom memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku untuk memperkenalkan diri?" siswa itu meninju perlahan lengan Yugyeom. Kulihat Yugyeom hanya mencibir padanya.

Siwa itu dengan segera menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku dan tersenyum manis, "Bambam!" ujarnya lantang.

"Kunpimook," "Bhuwakul." Yugyeom dan siswi itu menyeletuk tiba-tiba, mereka tersenyum jahil pada Bambam.

"A-apa?" aku tak dapat berbohong, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Mereka berdua adalah penggemar namaku, jadi tolong maklumi saja. Dan cukup panggil aku Bambam, karena aku yakin kau kesulitan mengeja nama asliku, 'kan?" ucap Bambam layaknya membaca pikiranku.

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan, ah pasti wajahku terlihat seperti orang kebingungan sekarang.

Terakhir, satu-satunya perempuan. Ia menjabat tanganku, "Dan aku Tia, Cuevas. Senang berkenalan,"

Ah, lagi-lagi. Mengapa orang tua mereka tidak memberikan nama yang mudah saja? Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Siapa tadi namanya? Tia siapa? Canvas?

"Cuevas. C-u-e-v-a-s," eja Tia dengan lafal alfabet Inggris.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Tia sedang mengejekku atau tidak, _come on_, skor bahasa Inggrisku adalah 4 dari 100.

Yugyeom dan Bambam terkekeh melihat raut wajahku. "Hwang. Tia Hwang. _Case closed_!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, Tia Hwang.." entah mengapa aku menghela nafas lega. Dan aku tak tahu apakah helaan nafasku itu benar-benar cukup lucu untuk membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kau lucu, Jungkook!" Bambam mencubit pipiku, membuatku tersentak kaget. Apakah memang begini cara mereka menjalin pertemanan?

"Ei, hentikan. Kau jangan menakutinya," Tia menjauhkan tangan Bambam dari pipiku, syukurlah. Sebab cubitan Bambam ternyata tidak selucu wajahnya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah salam pertemanan dari kami," ujar Yugyeom sembari menatapku yang tengah mengusap-usap pipiku. "Nah bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Bagaimana? Apakah barusan ia bertanya sesuatu? Mengapa aku tak mendengar pertanyaan apapun darinya?

Aku memicingkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti. Tia memutar bola matanya lalu memukul perlahan lengan Yugyeom, "Maksud Yugyeom adalah apakah kau mau berteman dengan kami?"

Perlahan aku membiarkan mulutku terbuka lebar. Aku tak menyangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan tawaran pertemanan.

"Eh?"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bersamaan, "Neh, Jungkook! Jadilah teman kami! _Hang out with us three_!"

Aku mendengarnya sebagai sebuah ucapan permohononan. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak dapat menolak bentuk permohonan apapun. Kutatap mereka sekali lagi, kali ini terkesan lebih dalam. Aku melihat pancaran kejujuran dan ketulusan dari bola mata mereka. Yang membuatku merasakan sebuah ketenangan serta kenyamanan di sana.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk akhirnya, "Baiklah. Kurasa tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

Ketiga orang itu berteriak gembira, mereka bertepuk tangan dan berpesta, tertawa riang. Aku tak tahu reaksi mereka akan seperti itu sejujurnya.

"Yeay! Jungkook adalah teman kita sekarang!" pekik Bambam gembira, ia memelukku tepat di leher, membuatku sulit bernafas.

Pandangan siswa lain saat melewati kami tak jauh berbeda, _intimidating_. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku sedang menjalin pertemanan di hari pertamaku dan itu lebih penting dari apapun.

"Baiklah, kegiatan pertama sebagai seorang teman sejati adalah... Serbu kantin! Lapangan olahraga! _Gym_! Taman sekolah! Dan sebagainya yang tidak dapat kuucap satu per satu!" Tia nampak begitu bersemangat, ia bahkan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah kertas berisikan jadwal kegiatan yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku selagi Yugyeom dan Bambam bersenda gurau bersamaku, mereka bekerja sama untuk mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi.

Tia mengerutkan bibirnya, ia menatapku, "Hanya beberapa hal yang dilakukan bersama sebagai seorang teman, kau tahu itu?" Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat pertama~!" Tia menaikkan satu kepalan tangannya ke udara, diikuti Yugyeom dan Bambam. Mereka nampak begitu ceria saat menyeretku untuk ikut dengan mereka ke arah kantin.

Ya, ini akan sangat menyenangkan. _Sepertinya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, sudah seminggu aku berada di sekolah baru dan apakah itu benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini?

"Jadi Jungkook, apakah sudah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Siang ini kami berempat sedang duduk berselanjar kaki di taman belakang sekolah. Ditemani angin yang berembus membuat siang hari ini sempurna.

Sebelum tiba-tiba Tia berceletuk sesuatu yang membuat semua pasang mata mengarah padaku.

"Tia, aku tidak yakin Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang mempedulikan tentang hal itu." ujar Bambam. Aku harus memberinya nilai A+ untuk itu.

"Ah, tidak, pastilah Jungkook mempunyainya. Aku yakin orang itu pasti cantik, imut, menggemaskan, dan–" ucapan Yugyeom terpotong oleh Tia.

"Dan tentu tidak lebih cantik daripada aku," Tia menggulung-gulung untaian rambutnya dengan pose yang menggelikan menurutku. Aku menertawakannya dengan sengaja.

Yugyeom bertingkah seakan-akan ia sedang muntah saat menatap Tia. Tentu memancing Tia untuk menendang kakinya–Yugyeom berada tepat di samping Tia dan ia diapit oleh Tia dan Bambam di samping kanannya.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah sebuah danau kecil dengan beberapa pohon rindang dan siswa-siswi yang tengah berkerumun di dekat sana. Aku mengambil nafas panjang, dan membuangnya. Hampir saja Tia akan mengejekku karena terlihat seperti kakek-kakek,

"Dia tidak cantik. _Cause it's a 'he'_."

Ucapanku membuat mereka terbelalak.

"Jungkook? Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"_A 'he'_?"

"_Namja_?"

Pada bagian akhir aku kembali menarik nafasku dan membuangnya perlahan. Menormalkan deru jantungku dan bersiap akan segala reaksi yang datang dari ketiga temanku ini.

Anehnya ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti berdebat. Dan sudah terlambat bila aku menyesali perkataanku sekarang. Namun bagaimanapun juga, selain perkataan itu tak ada yang lain yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Karena memang aku memiliki orientasi seksual yang 'sedikit' berbeda.

"Kalian boleh menganggapku apa saja setelah ini. Tapi–yah, yang kukatakan memang benar. _He's a namja_. _The one you were disscussing about_." kucoba membuat suaraku terdengar sestabil mungkin.

Dan hal selanjutnya adalah suara Tia memecah keheningan, "_That's cool_!" ujarnya. Kutatap wajahnya dan memang raut wajahnya menggambarkan sebuah kesenangan yang tulus, tanpa dibuat-buat.

Hal selanjutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.

Bambam, yang seharusnya berada paling jauh denganku langsung berlari dan menghampiriku, ia merangkul pundakku dari belakang sembari berkata, "Aku tak tahu ternyata kau sama denganku!"

Ucapannya membuatku harus kembali ternganga.

"_Jinjjayo_?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Kuharap Bambam tidak melihat raut wajahku yang berseri-seri–seakan menunggu sebuah respon positif darinya.

"_Jinjjaa~_" kali ini Yugyeom mendekatiku dan mencubiti kedua pipiku. Spontan, aku terperangah. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Ternyata kau memang ditakdirkan bersama kami. Bagaimana mungkin kita baru bertemu sekarang, eh?" Yugyeom nampak begitu cerah, semakin membingungkanku.

"Yah, _I'm really happy that we're friends_!" Tia, Bambam, dan Yugyeom memelukku bersamaan. Aku merasa pernah melihat adegan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Oh, _teletubbies_.

Tinky Yugyeom–karena ia paling tinggi.

Dipsy Bam–kukira karena mereka sama-sama bersemangat.

Lala Tia–karena ia perempuan.

Tapi..

..tunggu.

Artinya aku adalah Po?

Segera aku menggelengkan kepala. Merasa sedikit sesak, aku bergumam, "Uh, _guys_? Rasanya sedikit sesak.."

Sontak, mereka bertiga segera melepaskan tautannya. Sembari _nyengir kuda_, "Ups, maaf!"

Aku hanya mendengus dan tersenyum pada mereka.

Terlihat tidak sabaran, Bambam merangkulku kembali, "Uh, uh, katakan pada kami siapa orang itu." pintanya. Ish–mengapa ia harus mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya itu padaku.

Yugyeom serta Tia kompak menganggukkan kepala, "Ehey, kami ingin tahu! Kami ingin tahu!" ujar mereka sembari memasang ekspresi penasaran yang berlebihan.

Baru saja aku memutar otakku untuk mencari nama seseorang yang akan kupakai sebagai jawaban, "Uhm–"

Tia segera memotongnya. "Tunggu, tunggu! Biar kutebak! Aku suka tebak-tebakan! _Sunbae, sunbae_?"

_Sunbae_.

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Aku mengangguk padanya. Tia segera memekik riang karena tebakannya benar.

"Aku juga, aku juga mau!" Yugyeom bertingkah kekanakan, "Apakah _sunbae _itu termasuk kumpulan anak-anak populer?"

Populer.

Nampaknya jatuh cinta dengan _sunbae _populer tidak buruk.

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Bambam mengangkat tangannya, "_Aye, aye_! Sepertinya aku tahu! Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim?"

Dahiku terkerut mendengar nama itu. Kim Taehyung? _Really, I wasn't expecting_.

Kudengar Yugyeom dan Tia serempak berteriak 'whoaaaaa'. Mimik wajah mereka terlihat seperti sedang mendengar sesuatu yang hebat, keren, sangat _high_.

"Aish, seleramu benar-benar bagus, Jungkook! _Seriously_, siapa yang tidak menyukai sunbae itu?" pekik Tia sembari menangkup kedua pipinya dan tengah membayangkan sesuatu–kuyakini adalah wajah dari sunbae itu, ugh siapa namanya?

"Aaah, _yeokshi _Jeon Jungkook! Memang kuakui pesona Taehyung-sunbaenim mampu memikat siapa saja tanpa memandang gender." kali ini giliran Yugyeom berkomentar, ia melipat kedua tangannya sembari memasang pose berpikirnya.

_The hell_.

Untuk beberapa saat kubiarkan otakku memproses sesuatu tentang Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim itu. Tak mungkin aku katakan jika aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang 'orang yang kusukai' itu, bukan?

Informasi yang tertinggal di otakku hanyalah Kim Taehyung, seorang sunbae yang berada dua tingkat di atasku, seorang pangeran sekolah yang mampu menyihir siapa saja dengan tatapannya, pemain basket, dan tentunya mendapat predikat sebagai _playboy _dan _heartbreaker_.

_Because he's famous for his countless love confession_.

Oke, hanya terkenal dengan banyaknya pernyataan cinta, bukan banyaknya _ex _yang ia punya.

Namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika ia memang memiliki banyak 'mantan kekasih'. Hanya saja mungkin ia terlalu pintar untuk menutupinya.

"Jungkookie, jika kau benar-benar serius menyukai Taehyung-sunbaenim kau harus sering-sering berkonsultasi padaku," ucapan Bambam menghamburkan lamunanku.

Nampaknya aku sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam permainanku sendiri. Aku putuskan untuk membiarkan orang-orang menganggap bahwa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Taehyung-sunbaenim. Aku biarkan saja, tak ada alasan khusus.

"Eh?"

Bambam tersenyum, "Sebab dulu noona-ku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Tepat sekali dugaanku, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pengakuanku beberapa hari yang lalu, tiga orang temanku ini selalu menggodaku saat sosok Taehyung-sunbaenim berada di dekatku, atau sekedar melintas di hadapanku. Menyikut lenganku, berdehem dengan suara yang keras, dan dengan sengaja mendorong diriku mendekati tubuh Taehyung-sunbaenim yang sedang berdiri.

Kubiarkan itu. Bahkan aku bertingkah seolah aku menikmatinya. Aku berusaha terlihat benar-benar gugup, salah tingkah, dan semacamnya bila berada di dekat Taehyung-sunbaenim. Tentu semakin membuat tiga orang teman-temanku itu gencar menggodaku. Aku biarkan mereka menganggap bahwa Jeon Jungkook benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, aku sedang melangkah terburu-buru dari dalam kelas. _Seonsaengnim _menyuruhku untuk pergi ke ruangannya setelah kelas bubar. Aku tak tahu alasannya, namun sudah tentu aku harus menuruti perintahnya.

Aku tak menyadari jika langkahku terlalu tergesa-gesa, hingga pada sebuah tikungan tepat beberapa meter dari ruang guru, aku menabrak seseorang. Keras sekali, hingga tubuhku terjerembab.

"Ughh.." geramku sembari mengusap kepalaku yang terkantuk dengan sesuatu yang keras, kuyakini adalah sebuah dagu.

Aku mendengar suara rintihan di hadapanku.

Oh, tidak. _My life will ends here_.

"Ugh, maaf, a-apa kau tidak apa-apa..?"

_GOSH._

_OH. MY. GOD._

Aku menenggak salivaku dengan susah payah.

Suaranya benar-benar terdengar berat, serak, dan parau.

_Sexy_.

"Aah, aku membentur dagumu, seharusnya aku yang–" aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan sukses menganga lebar dengan pemandangan di hadapanku.

SUNBAE ITU.

KIM. TAE. HYUNG.

BERDIRI DI HADAPANKU.

DIALAH ORANG YANG TERKENA BENTURAN DI DAGU OLEHKU.

YA TUHAN, DAGU SEORANG KIM TAEHYUNG!

"–..berkata maaf,"

Taehyung-sunbaenim tersenyum melihat reaksiku yang kelewat _freak_. Sejenak aku merutuki diriku. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh.

"Yah, dagu seorang pemain basket tidak mudah dihancurkan, kau tahu?"

OH, TIDAK.

SUARA ITU LAGI.

T-TAPI–

–..EH.

APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN DIRIKU?!

Kurasakan jantungku berdegub kencang. Lebih kencang. Dan semakin bertambah kencang saat Taehyung-sunbaenim mengeluarkan suara _porn _miliknya–aish!

Aku berusaha mengulaskan senyumku padanya, mana mungkin aku terlihat _jutek_ dan sarkasme padanya. "Uhh, s-sekali lagi maafkan aku!" aku membungkuk padanya.

_Seriously, mind, what's wrong with you_?!

Taehyung-sunbae tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku tersentak, memundurkan tubuhku secara refleks. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Terjatuh." ia memberikan sebuah bandul berbentuk bintang padaku. Aku membulatkan bibirku. Ternyata ia memungut bandul kalungku yang terjatuh–bahkan aku tak menyadari hal itu.

"A-ah, _kamsahamnida_."

Ia kembali tersenyum, "_Not a big deal_."

Aku dapat mendengar pekikan dari dalam diriku saat melihat senyumannya. Apakah ini perasaan yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang saat melihat senyuman Taehyung-sunbae?

Oh, tidak, Jungkook. Kau tidak benar-benar jatuh hati padanya, 'kan?

"Ingin pergi ke ruang guru? Ayo pergi bersama. Kebetulan aku harus mengembalikan sesuatu pada _saem_."

_Lord_, aku tak tahu lagi di mana aku berpijak.

Ajakan Taehyung-sunbae entah mengapa terdengar begitu seduktif, atraktif, dan terkesan sebagai sebuah godaan bagiku.

Jangan salahkan pikiranku, salahkan Taehyung-sunbaenim yang nampak begitu mempesona.

T-tunggu, aku bilang apa? Mempesona?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku–suatu kebiasaan bila sedang berkutat dengan pikiranku. Dan sepertinya Taehyung-sunbae menganggapnya sebagai jawaban penolakan dariku.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kurasa aku harus pergi sen–"

"–..A-aku akan merasa senang pergi bersamamu, sunbae." Lagi-lagi ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang jarang terjadi seperti ini.

Ah, tidak! Tubuhku tak mau mengikuti perintah dari otakku!

Aku mendengar suara kekehan dari Taehyung-sunbae. Kemudian ia menyejajarkan kepalanya denganku agar dapat menatap wajahku yang tengah menunduk, "Aku tak ingat memiliki hoobae yang manis sepertimu," ujarnya lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

_Somebody, kill me now_.

Menahan semburatku mati-matian, aku berusaha tidak menatap matanya. Namun sepertinya tingkahku justru membuatnya semakin gemas padaku. Ia mengusak rambutku tiba-tiba. "Nampaknya kau harus tinggal dalam ingatanku sekarang. Uhm siapa–"

"–Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook," Seakan sudah terbius dengan dirinya, aku menyebutkan namaku selagi tenggelam dalam keindahan pancaran bola matanya.

"_Cute_. Salam kenal, Jungkook. Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung,"

_Yeah, I knew you already, sunbaenim_.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil padanya sembari mengeratkan genggamanku pada ransel yang tersemat di punggungku. Rona merah perlahan menjalar dari kedua pipiku setelah ia mengatakan '_cute_' padaku.

Taehyung-sunbae nampak tertawa kecil sekali lagi, kemudian ia melakukan suatu hal yang mengacaukan peredaran darahku serta detak jantungku.

Ia mengaitkan jemarinya denganku, lalu dengan cengiran tanpa dosa ia menarik tubuhku menuju ruang guru, "Ayo pergi."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar bisik-bisik 'YA TUHAN! AKHIRNYA!' yang kuyakini berasal dari tiga orang sahabatku yang tengah bersembunyi dan memata-matai kami.

Wajahku tidak bisa lebih merah dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

yohoooow maafkan daku di chapter sebelumnya bilang chapter ini yoonmin tapi ternyata bukan(?) /dor/

i'm so sorrryyyyyyy, dapet ide buat ini dan sayang banget ga aku tuangin jadi yah begitu c"x dan karena abis nonton showcase dan lain2 jadi yah begitu(?) /deep bowing/

jadi, ini taekook ketiga YEAAAY(?) /party hard/ lol dan juga aku iseng ngumpulin para 97 line XD /ehiyakan Tia Chocolat itu 97 line?(?) /dor /fail/

oke aku janji, chapter depan itu yoonmin yang sudah aku janjikan kemarin(?) ;)))

ehiya aku mau nanya, ini bagusnya endingnya angst apa engga ya? apa buat dua ending?(?) soalnya aku sendiri juga kok ya gatega dan gakuat buat yang angst2 :")))

BTW DARI KEMARIN AKU TERKAPAR(?) MELIHAT MV + SHOWCASE + BLABLABLA SI 7 BOCAH2 ITU JADI AKU GABISA NULIS APA2 KARENA SEDANG KEJANG2(?) /DOR

gakuaaat wohoooy saya menyerah sudah pasrah dengan hidup ini sejak mengenal mereka/?

(btw ada yang bersedia nahan aku supaya ga buat cerita baru lagi?/? soalnya udah lumayan numpuk cerita yg kemarin2 dan belum aku kasih bagian keduanya X"DDD)

makasih buat yang udah kasih aku penyemangat! sebuah notif dari kalian yang mencet(?) fav/follow/meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review aja hari2ku menjadi lebih indah(?) wkwkwk

bagi yang mau nanya2 atau apapun, mau rikues(?) lagu dangdut koplo(?), mau sekedar 'hai' atau gila2 bareng(?) (atau mungkin mau kirim nasi bungkus buat aku) bisa menghubungi(?)ku di twitter: **parkjams** okeeyyy /winks/ /promosi tiada henti/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	9. (yoonmin) The Beautiful Service II

**[yoonmin] ****The Beautiful Service II: Service Over?**

**notes: diharapkan membaca yang part I di chapter 3 terlebih dahulu biar lebih nangkep jalan ceritanya /wink2/ ;"3**

**arti service over ini sama kaya di permainan bulu tangkis, pemindahan bola gitu deh(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-hari sebelumnya-

_Jimin menganga lebar setelah kepergian Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang pendek–yah, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya–dan hemat mata–bisakah seseorang menyadarkan Jimin?–berkata begitu ketus terhadap dirinya?_

"_W-woaah, sungguh pelayanan yang sangat baik." ia melipat tangannya lalu beranjak pergi._

"_Jungkook itu adiknya? Mengapa mereka jauh berbeda."_

.

.

Jimin kembali dari kamar kecil dan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan fantasinya. Taehyung beberapa kali tersenyum dan terkekeh geli mengingat kelakuan _silly _Jungkook.

"Yah," Jimin yang telah duduk di kursinya menggoyangkan tangannya di hadapan Taehyung, "Masih terpesona?"

Taehyung tersentak, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin, "Huh?" dan memberikan tatapan _apa-maksudmu-itu_ pada Jimin.

Jimin mencibir, lalu menyeruput minumannya, "Jungkook punya hyung yang sangat ketus, aku heran mengapa orang semanis Jungkook memiliki hyung yang bentuknya seperti itu," ujarnya tanpa menatap Taehyung.

"Hyung?" Taehyung menaikkan alis matanya.

"_Yeah_, barusan aku bertemu dengan Jungkook dan hyung-nya di toilet dan kau tahu? Aku mati-matian menahan tawaku melihat tubuh mereka begitu kontras." Jimin mengeluarkan tawa khasnya di sela-sela penjelasannya.

"Kau juga pendek, Jiminnie," ejek Taehyung.

"Tapi setidaknya aku berolahraga,"

"_That's nonsense_."

Jimin mendesis, ia dengan sengaja merebut _macchiato _milik Taehyung yang baru diminum seperempatnya–balas dendam, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tadi kau bilang hyung-nya Jungkook seorang yang ketus?" Taehyung memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada topik pembicaraan tentang 'hyung-nya Jungkook'. Ia sudah merelakan minumannya dihabiskan oleh Jimin.

Jimin menyeruput minumannya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk, "Ne. Aku tak tahu apa aku punya salah terhadap Jungkook tapi hyung-nya itu langsung berkata begitu ketus padaku,"

"_Like_?"

"Saat aku berpapasan dengannya dan Jungkook ia berkata 'tinggalkan adikku sendiri' padahal aku tidak berbuat hal yang buruk pada Jungkook. Mungkin seharusnya itu ditujukan padamu, Tae." jelas Jimin.

Di luar dugaan, Taehyung malah menyeringai mendengarnya, "_What a sassy_,"

Jimin mendengus, "Terlalu _sassy_, bisa sangat menyebalkan–namun yah, kuakui mereka yang _sassy _benar-benar nampak menarik," perlahan ujung bibirnya terangkat dan mengulaskan sebuah seringai.

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang dibicarakan muncul. Yoongi muncul dari arah toilet dengan diikuti Jungkook di belakangnya, masih memegangi ujung bajunya. Ia nampak seperti seekor kucing yang mengikuti majikannya dengan patuh.

"_Speak of the devil_," Taehyung semakin melebarkan seringai di wajahnya begitu melihat Jungkook yang tetap terlihat _gelagapan_. "Oh, apa orang itu yang kau bilang hyung-nya?" ia menatap Jimin dan menunjuk sosok Yoongi di sebelah Jungkook.

Yoongi tengah mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook dan merapikan penampilannya. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Jungkook sebelum mendorong Jungkook kembali bekerja. Jungkook pun nampak lebih stabil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jimin memindai sosok Yoongi yang kembali ke posisinya di belakang meja, dan mulai kembali bekerja. Dari tempat duduk mereka sosok Yoongi terlihat paling jelas, memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

"Yup. Kalau tidak salah tadi aku sempat melirik _nametag_-nya, tertulis 'Min Yoongi'?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan ingatannya.

"'Min'? Katamu ia adalah hyung-nya Jungkook? Mengapa marganya bukan 'Jeon'?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, ia benar-benar berkata bahwa Jungkook itu adiknya. Mungkin mereka berbeda ayah? Bukan saudara kandung?" jawab Jimin, masih memindai sosok Yoongi.

Begitu pandangannya dan Yoongi bertemu, Jimin mengulaskan senyumannya. Yoongi yang melihatnya nampak tersentak, ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin.

"Kau lihat tadi? Kelakuannya sedikit mirip Jungkook." ujar Jimin sembari tertawa kecil pada Taehyung.

"Uh–?" Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin yang nampak mengerut, "Yah, dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, eh? Hanya sibuk memandangi Jungkook?" protes Jimin.

Sejak jawaban Jimin tentang Yoongi tadi, Taehyung segera memalingkan pandangannya dan mengikuti ke mana pun sosok Jungkook pergi. Jungkook tetap melakukan kesalahan, dan wajah kebingungannya benar-benar suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi Taehyung. Sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung yang malah membuat Taehyung semakin gemas.

"Kau tahu, pesona Jungkook tidak bisa dihindari–dan kau dilarang jatuh ke dalamnya," Taehyung menatap tajam pada Jimin di hadapannya.

"Blablabla, yah, aku tahu _Kim-Taehyung-yang-sedang-jatuh-cinta_," Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya pada sosok di hadapannya.

Begitu mendengarnya raut wajah Taehyung langsung berubah, ia memberikan cengirannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau dengan hyung-nya? Yah, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu pasangan saat kencan ganda nanti, tak ingin membuatmu iri denganku dan Jungkook,"

Jimin tertawa sedikit keras mendengarnya, "_Mwoyaaah_? Lagakmu seperti sudah dapat Jungkook saja. Lagipula apa itu kencan ganda? Maksudmu kau dengan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja,"

Jimin tertawa semakin geli, "Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu dengan wajah bodohmu itu," ujarnya, "Memangnya kau benar-benar yakin jika Jungkook mau pergi kencan denganmu?"

Mendadak, Taehyung memasang ekspresi seriusnya setelah menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak akan berhenti dan menyerah mendapatkannya meskipun nanti ia menolakku. Aku serius, Jimin."

Melihat ekspresi serius Taehyung, Jimin merasa sedikit aneh. Ia mendorong wajah Taehyung menjauh darinya dengan kepalan tangannya, "Oke, aku mengerti. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, atau kau mau aku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu?"

Taehyung terbatuk sedikit, lalu tertawa geli, "Aku tahu aku memang mempesona, namun mendengar kata-kata itu darimu entah mengapa aku merasa ingin muntah," akunya sembari memegangi perutnya. Jimin ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" ujarnya. Kedua pemuda itu tertawa semakin keras di tempat duduk mereka. Mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang berada di dekat mereka untuk melihatnya dan terheran-heran akan kelakuan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Jimin berdering.

"Namjoon-hyung," Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan IDseseorang yang meneleponnya pada Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne, hyung, aku bersama Tae,"

"..."

"Oh, sudah waktunya?"

"..."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kami sampai di sana 15 menit lagi,"

"..."

"Ne, hyung."

Jimin mematikan pembicaraan teleponnya. "Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali," ujarnya sembari menyeruput minumannya untuk terakhir kali.

"Oh, sudah waktunya?"

Jimin ber'hm' sebagai pengganti jawaban. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

Sedangkan Taehyung nampak mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen yang selalu ia bawa di dalam kantungnya. Ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas dari _notes _kecilnya yang juga selalu ia bawa.

Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi terulas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang, Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung yang nampak berekspresi puas setelah menulis tadi.

"Sesuatu yang bagus." Dengan jawaban itu, Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Jimin mengikutinya sembari membetulkan letak topinya.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang secara kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Ia mengerlingkan matanya pada Jungkook, lalu terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook yang kelewat lucu. Jungkook nampak membulatkan matanya begitu mendapat kerlingan dari Taehyung, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah baki yang berada di genggamannya, lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Taehyung.

Irama bel yang terletak di atas pintu masuk mengiringi kepergian Taehyung dan Jimin.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian dua pemuda itu, Jungkook diperintahkan untuk membersihkan meja mereka. Jungkook dengan cepat menolak, "A-ah, hyung, mengapa tidak Youngjae-hyung saja..? M-maksudku, ia berada paling dekat dengan meja itu," rengek Jungkook pada salah seorang _waiter_ yang ber-_nametag _Kibum.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak lihat Youngjae sedang membawa tumpukan piring?" Kibum melipat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah Youngjae yang tengah membereskan sebuah meja tepat di sebelah meja Taehyung dan Jimin tadi.

"U-uhm.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia merasa bahwa Taehyung masih berada di sana, jadi ia tidak mau mendekati meja itu.

"Tak apa, hyung. Biar aku yang melakukannya," seorang _waiter _menepuk pundak Kibum, ia ber-_nametag _'Lee Jeongmin'.

"Ah, Jeongmin-hyung _kamsa_," Jungkook tersenyum grogi pada Jeongmin yang balik tersenyum padanya sembari berjalan menuju meja itu.

Kibum memberikan tatapan mendeliknya pada Jungkook yang masih tersenyum grogi, kemudian ia memberikan cengiran tak berdosa miliknya.

"Aih, aku tak bisa marah padamu," Kibum mengusak surai Jungkook, kemudian melangkah pergi ke dalam dapur.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega, lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Jeongmin yang tengah mengangkat cangkir kopi, menemukan secarik kertas yang dilipat terjatuh dari atasnya. Dahinya terkerut saat membaca tulisan 'Jeon Jungkook-ssi' di atasnya.

Ia mengambil kertas itu dan mengantonginya sementara.

Jeongmin segera meletakkan cangkir-cangkir kotor itu ke dalam dapur dan mencari sosok Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah," saat Jungkook melintas di hadapannya, Jeongmin segera menahan lengannya. "Ne?" Jungkook memberikan tatapan bingungnya.

"Sepertinya ini untukmu." Jeongmin memberikan secarik kertas tadi pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sembari menggenggam kertas itu. "Dari siapa?"

Jeongmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Kutemukan di atas meja itu. Kupikir dari pelanggan yang sebelumnya duduk di sana." ungkapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah meja yang dibersihkannya tadi.

_Taehyung & Jimin's table_.

_Which means.._

Jungkook ternganga, pikirannya melayang. Jeongmin yang berada di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah?"

Yoongi yang keluar dari dalam dapur melihat Jungkook dan Jeongmin tengah bertingkah aneh. Ia menghampiri mereka dengan wajah penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Yah, kalian sedang apa?" Yoongi menyentuh pundak Jeongmin dan menatapnya serta Jungkook yang masih nampak _lost_.

"Ah, hyung, Jungkook–" Yoongi menangkap secarik kertas di atas tangan Jungkook dan tanpa aba-aba, langsung merebutnya. "Apa ini? 'Jeon Jungkook-ssi'?"

Jungkook mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia tersentak dan merebut kembali kertas itu dari tangan Yoongi. "Y-yaah, hyung..!" ia memeluk erat kertas itu dan menyembunyikannya di atas dadanya, "I-ini punyaku.."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kita tak boleh melihatnya? Aku sempat mengintip dan melihat nama 'Kim Taehyung', siapa itu?"

Mendadak jantung milik Jungkook berdetak semakin kencang begitu mendengar nama 'Kim Taehyung' tersebut.

_Aaaah, yeokshi yeokshi, ini dari dia..!_ –pikirnya.

"B-bukan apa-apa, hyung!" Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan dua hyung-nya yang keheranan.

"Jungkookie?!" pekik Yoongi, namun sayangnya Jungkook sudah menghilang.

Yoongi mendecih, "Hei, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" ia bertanya pada Jeongmin. Jeongmin mengusap tengkuknya sedikit, "E-entah..? Setelah aku memberinya kertas yang kudapat dari atas meja yang di sana ia langsung seperti itu,"

"Meja?"

Jeongmin mengangguk dan menunjuk meja tersebut, "Ne, meja itu."

Yoongi berdecih, ia sangat mengetahui siapa yang duduk di atas meja itu sebelumnya. Dan nampaknya orang itulah yang menyebabkan Jungkook bertingkah aneh. Yoongi harus mencari tahu kebenarannya pada Jungkook.

"Malam ini akan kuminta ia menceritakan segalanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sampai ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Jungkook sedikit lebih larut. Sebab ia membantu membereskan kafe sampai akhir bersama dengan beberapa rekannya. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, karena ia meminta izin untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Aku pulang."

Jungkook yang berada di ruang tengah terlonjak kaget, ia menyembunyikan kertas yang sedang dibacanya dengan terburu-buru. Namun aksinya itu terlanjur terlihat oleh Yoongi yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Yoongi menumpu kedua tangannya di atas sofa tempat Jungkook berada dan mulai bersuara, "Menyembunyikan sesuatu, eh?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi dan menenggak salivanya, "A-ah..?" reaksinya nampak seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah tengah mencontek.

"Biar kulihat," Yoongi berusaha mengambil kertas yang berada di balik punggung Jungkook, namun Jungkook menahannya, "_A-a-andwae, andwae hyung_..!" ia menghindari tangan Yoongi dengan cara memutarkan punggungnya.

"_What's the big deal_?" Yoongi masih berusaha merebut kertas itu.

Dan nampaknya dewi fortuna sedang menghampiri Yoongi, ia berhasil merebut kertas itu dalam satu ayunan, dan ia segera membuka lipatannya sebelum Jungkook merebutnya lagi.

"_N-noo, hyung_!_ Don't_!"

Yoongi tak menghiraukan rengekan Jungkook meskipun dirinya sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan Jungkook yang berusaha merebut kertas itu kembali. Ia membaca dengan seksama seluruh isi dari kertas itu.

"_The hell_?" ujarnya sembari memberikan ekspresi _disgusting _miliknya setelah selesai membaca. Jungkook mengambilnya sebagai sebuah kesempatan, ia langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Yoongi.

"J-jangan seperti itu, hyung.." Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kertas itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Yoongi malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, "_Seriously_? Jadi inikah penyebabmu bertingkah aneh? Orang bernama 'Kim Taehyung' itu?"

Jungkook semakin merona. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi dan mulai bergumam tidak koheren, "_A-aniya, hyung_.. Aku tidak–aah, bukan seperti itu.. Ah, kau–ugh, bukan ituu.." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan memberikan tatapan _annoying _tingkat tinggi miliknya. Mengapa Jungkook bertingkah semakin aneh? Jungkook terus bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jungkookie?"

Jungkook masih bergumam.

"Jungkook, katakan padaku ini bukan disebabkan oleh Kim Taehyung–"

"Aaah! _Stop it, hyung_! Jangan katakan nama itu.." Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Yoongi secara tiba-tiba. Yoongi semakin heran dengan sikap Jungkook.

Yoongi mendapatkan ide, ia harus mengetahui alasan mengapa Jungkook melarangnya untuk menyebut nama orang itu. Dengan sengaja ia kembali berucap, "Kim Taehyung?"

Tepat, Jungkook kembali memekik layaknya seorang gadis yang tengah menatap lelaki yang disukainya.

"Jungkookie, _seriously_, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kim Taehyung itu?" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan mencengkram bahu Jungkook sembari menatap ke dalam mata besarnya.

Perlahan Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya, ia terlihat merona dan hidung serta pipi sampai telinganya pun memerah. Begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Yoongi, ia berpikir akankah ia memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi atau tidak.

"Jungkook.. Atau kau mau aku bertanya langsung pada Kim Tae–"

"_H-he kissed me_, d-dia menciumku,"

Yoongi terbelalak, ia biarkan rahangnya menganga lebar. Jawaban Jungkook sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"..diamenciumpipiku." lanjut Jungkook sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Cengkraman Yoongi padanya perlahan melonggar.

"..D-dan kupikir aku tak ingin masuk kerja besok karena–ughh, d-dia menciumku.. Ughh.." Jungkook yang kembali akan ingatan Taehyung menciumnya menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali, ia merasa amat ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam pusat bumi.

Alis mata Yoongi berkedut, bibirnya mengulaskan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"_Ok. _Kurasa aku harus memberikannya sebuah '_service_' sebagai balasan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-waktu normal-

_Jimin segera meninggalkan Yoongi setelah dirinya mengembalikan secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan tengah menempel pada bagian bawah cangkir milik Taehyung tepat ke atas kening Yoongi._

_Kertas yang sengaja ditempel oleh Yoongi sebagai sebuah 'service' untuk Taehyung._

_**Enjoy your drink, Kim Taehyung-ssi.**_

_Kedua mata Yoongi menangkap sebuah tulisan balasan di bawahnya._

_**Thanks for the beautiful service, Min Yoongi-ssi.**_

_Dan Yoongi berpikir bila dua sahabat itu akan terus mengganggu hidupnya dan hidup adik kecilnya._

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah bergelut di dalam selimutnya malam itu. Dirinya sedang menunggu Yoongi kembali dari kerja. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Yoongi baru akan pulang beberapa jam lagi setelah mengecek waktu dari layar ponselnya.

Perlahan ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada kafe tempatnya bekerja. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah bolos bekerja hari ini. Yoongi harus berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang kurang sehat sepulang sekolah sehingga harus beristirahat.

Namun ia pun tak menyesali keputusannya, sebab ia takut akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok Kim Taehyung.

Ia memiliki dugaan bila Taehyung akan kembali ke kafe hari ini. Bahkan mungkin Taehyung akan mengunjungi kafe setiap hari. Dan dirinya tidak tahu akan bereaksi seperti apa saat melihat sosok Taehyung.

Anehnya, ia merasakan perasaan sepi dan rasa rindu. Seakan-akan hati kecilnya memberitahu bahwa ia merindukan-_nya_.

Merindukan Taehyung.

"_Pabo,_ mana mungkin aku merindukan dia.." Jungkook memendamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. "...baru satu hari tidak melihatnya–aish, apa yang kaukatakan..!" Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas ranjang miliknya dan mulai bergeliat tidak nyaman.

Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Ia menatap ke atas secarik kertas pemberian Taehyung kemarin.

_**Hi, Jungkook-ssi.**_

_**Maaf bila aku mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan tindakanku. Aku memang orang yang **_**straight-forward**_**, langsung bertindak. Kuharap kau mau memakluminya.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin berkata, maukah kau menjadi temanku? Kau sangat atraktif dan menarik, aku menyukai orang yang seperti itu.**_

_**Jika kau mau kau bisa menghubungiku, aku tinggalkan nomorku. Dan jika tidak, uhm, sayangnya aku tidak menyediakan pilihan jawaban tidak **__**ㅋㅋㅋ**__**.**_

_**0xxxxxxxxxxx.**_

_**Kim Taehyung.**_

Terdapat nomor telepon di dalamnya. Jungkook merona saat membaca ulang isi kertas itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat aneh dengan isi surat dari Taehyung. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor di atasnya.

"A-apa yang kulakukan!" ia berhenti, dan melempar ponselnya–beruntung ponsel itu terjatuh masih berada di atas ranjang.

Jungkook menormalkan deru jantungnya, ia kembali menatap tulisan di atas kertas itu. Lalu ia menatap ponselnya. "K-kulakukan..? _I kinda miss you though_–aah lagi-lagi!" ia kembali memendamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal.

Kembali, ranjang itu bergetar saat Jungkook bergerak-gerak gelisah di atasnya.

"Uuh, _eotteokhae_?" gumamnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan pikirannya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menelepon nomor itu.

Jungkook menenggak salivanya, jantungnya bergemuruh kencang saat panggilannya sudah tersambung dan terdengar suara yang berat dan parau dari seberang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"T-Taehyung-ssi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Ia berharap harinya akan berjalan sempurna dan menyenangkan. Ia tidak berharap bahwa hari ini ia kembali disambut dengan wajah seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi wajah yang dibenci olehnya.

"Annyeong, Yoongi-ssi,"

Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini?"

Yoongi yang tengah menuangkan secangkir _mocca _harus menghentikan pekerjaannya saat wajah Jimin sudah berada di hadapannya.

Memberikan senyuman polosnya Jimin menjawab, "Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu."

"_Excuse meeee_?" Yoongi memanjangkan ucapannya dengan sengaja, berusaha memberikan reaksi terganggu miliknya.

"Ssh, sekarang berikan aku _moccachino_, tanpa garam." dengan sebuah kedipan sebelah mata, Jimin menempati meja yang berada tepat di depan Yoongi, meja itu menempel pada tempat para barista membuatkan pesanan. Jadi pelanggan dapat langsung melihat para barista bekerja.

Yoongi menganga, tak mampu bereaksi pada sikap Jimin barusan. "_What the_.."

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, Jungkook, masih berpakaian seragam sekolahnya tengah berlari kecil menuju sebuah air mancur yang terletak di taman dekat sekolahnya. Ia menambah tempo larinya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut _brunette _tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap air mancur sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Setelah sampai di hadapan pemuda itu, Jungkook terengah-engah dan menyeka keringatnya dengan kasar. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar sengalan dari Jungkook.

"_Hi_," pemuda itu menyapa Jungkook dan tersenyum melihat sosok Jungkook yang menggendong ransel di punggungnya dengan kesan layaknya anak sekolah dasar.

Jungkook menahan pekikan di dalam hatinya begitu melihat senyum pemuda itu, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tersenyum balik padanya, "_H-hi_, Taehyung-hyung."

Taehyung menggeram sedikit, "_Why are you so cute_?" ia mencubit sekilas pipi Jungkook yang membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget. "H-hyung.." Jungkook memegangi pipinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf Jungkook." Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya dengan grogi. Rasa kegugupan menjalar di tubuhnya.

"N-ne.." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook selanjutnya.

Taehyung membuka suara kembali untuk meringankan suasana, "Uhm, aku senang kau memberikan respon pada suratku. Yah, kuakui aku memang orang aneh yang mengirimkanmu surat seperti itu–tapi, aku serius bahwa aku memang tertarik padamu, Jungkook,"

Jungkook terdiam kaku mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"Dan aku sangat senang kita bisa mengobrol seperti semalam, sedikit demi sedikit aku mengetahui tentang dirimu," lanjutnya sembari memberikan ekspresi senang miliknya, ia tersenyum membentuk sebuah _rectangle_.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil.

Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya dengan wajah Jungkook yang tengah menunduk, "Bolehkah kita mengobrol lagi? Aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu,"

Debaran jantung Jungkook semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia merasakan keringat di balik telapak tangannya.

Namun entah bagaimana, ia merasa bahwa ia pun ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Taehyung. Jadi ia mengangguk pada Taehyung, "B-baiklah, hyung,"

"_Ok_! Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di tempat latihanku? Kebetulan, aku harus menyetel beberapa instrumen dan menyalin sedikit data,"

"Tempat latihan..?"

"Yup, kau boleh menyebutnya sebagai _basecamp_."

.

.

.

.

Jimin yang tengah menyeruput _mocca _miliknya berkali-kali mendapatkan delikan tajam dari seorang barista di depannya. Suasana kafe tidak terlalu ramai, membuat barista ini memiliki cukup banyak waktu luang.

"_Yes_?" Jimin meletakkan cangkirnya dan beralih menatap Yoongi.

"Ke mana temanmu si _brunette _itu? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke sini sendirian," tanya Yoongi sembari memberikan ekspresi keingintahuannya.

"Merindukannya?"

Yoongi berdesis sebagai jawaban.

Jimin mengeluarkan dengusan kesedihan palsu, "_Aigoo_, kupikir kau akan merindukanku. Padahal aku sengaja melarikan diri dari latihan untuk bertemu denganmu,"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, "Melarikan diri? Latihan?"

Jimin mengubah raut wajahnya, ia mendadak memberikan cengiran khasnya, "Yup. Kau tidak tahu, aku adalah seorang musisi~!" ungkapnya riang.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, ia berdecih, "Ck, terserahlah. Kalau sudah selesai cepat pulang. Aku sedang tak ingin melihatmu," ujarnya ketus. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan menuangkan beberapa cangkir kopi.

"_Ouch_, kejamnya~" Jimin memegangi dadanya dan berakting seolah-olah ia tengah kesakitan mendengar penuturan Yoongi barusan.

Yoongi hanya berdengus sebal.

"Ei, ngomong-ngomong kita belum pernah berkenalan secara formal," Jimin kembali membuka suaranya saat dilihatnya Yoongi tengah tidak terlalu sibuk. "Park Jimin." ia menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin serta tangannya bergantian. Akan terlihat tidak sopan jika ia tidak menyambut uluran tangan Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Jimin. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu namaku," ujarnya datar.

Jimin terkekeh kecil sembari menggoyangkan tangannya yang sedang bersalaman dengan riang. Setelahnya Yoongi segera melepaskan tautannya, "Sekarang permisi, aku harus bekerja." Yoongi mendengar suara seseorang memintanya untuk mengambil kotak berisi bungkusan gula yang terletak di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Lemari itu berada di ruang penyimpanan yang terletak tepat di seberang toilet. Yoongi segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin menggeram sedikit begitu sosok Yoongi menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia mengecek ponselnya begitu merasakan sebuah getaran.

"Aiyayay, mengapa hyung ini selalu tahu bahwa aku kabur, eh," gerutunya sembari membaca sebuah pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ne, aku segera kembali~" gumamnya kecil selagi mengetik pesan balasan.

Mendadak ia merasakan dorongan pergi ke toilet. Sebenarnya ia menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya dari tadi. "Eih, tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Jimin." gumamnya sembari meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan beranjak menuju toilet sebelum ia pergi dari kafe.

Jimin keluar dari dalam toilet, tepat di pintu depan ia melihat sosok Yoongi berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan yang pintunya terbuka tengah mengambil sebuah kursi dan memanjatnya. Yoongi nampak sedang berusaha menggapai sebuah kotak yang berada jauh di atasnya. Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi yang berusaha keras menggapai-gapai kotak itu.

Kursi yang kecil dan memiliki permukaan licin, membuat kedua kaki Yoongi terpeleset di atasnya. Jimin yang menyaksikan itu segera melesat untuk menangkap tubuh Yoongi yang hendak terjatuh.

"W-wah!" pekik Yoongi tatkala ia merasakan kakinya terpeleset dan dirinya akan jatuh dari atas kursi. Ia sudah bersiap membentur lantai.

Tapi tidak. Yoongi tidak membentur lantai.

Sebuah lengan dengan kokoh mengelilingi tubuhnya, menghindarkannya dari benturan dengan lantai. Yoongi merasakan berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

Dan–

**BRUSH! **

Yoongi sempat berhasil mengambil kotak berisi gula tepat sebelum dirinya terpeleset. Kotak itu terbuka akibat tarikan dari Yoongi yang hendak terjatuh. Dan tentu menyebabkan isi di dalamnya tumpah dan mengenai tubuh Yoongi serta Jimin.

Kedua orang itu dipenuhi dengan tumpahan gula.

Jimin dan Yoongi memekik bersamaan saat tubuh mereka dihujani oleh tumpahan gula. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Jimin tertawa melihat keadaan tubuh mereka berdua yang diselimuti oleh gula.

"_Choigo.._!" ujarnya riang sembari menyentuh pipinya yang terkena tumpahan gula dan menjilat jemarinya, merasakan rasa manis dari gula itu.

Di sisi lain Yoongi memasang tampang horor. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyebabkan semua ini, semua gula ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia tentu akan dimarahi oleh pimpinannya, dan diperintahkan untuk mengganti segala kerugian.

"Aaah! _This can't be happening_!" pekiknya sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan jengkel dan kesal. Tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin.

Sementara Jimin masih terlihat riang, ia sibuk bermain-main dengan serbuk-serbuk gula yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang tengah memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, dan bergumam sesuatu yang tak koheren.

"Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin menyentuh bahu Yoongi. Yoongi tidak bergeming. "Yah, _wae wae_? Ini bukan hal yang begitu buruk," ia memperlihatkan senyumannya sembari mengguncang tubuh Yoongi.

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi berbalik menghadapnya. Wajahnya terlihat seram. "Apa katamu?! Ini buruk! Sangat buruk! Aku bisa saja dipecat! Kau berkata begitu karena kau tidak menghadapinya!" pekiknya pada Jimin. Ia mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan keras dan menyebabkan Jimin terjungkal.

"W-wow, wow, tenanglah," Jimin berusaha menenangkan Yoongi, ia meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat–menghindari Yoongi untuk mendorongnya kembali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kau sialan! Separuhnya ini kesalahanmu!" Yoongi kembali memekik, ia meronta agar Jimin melepaskan cengkramannya.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya, ia melembutkan nada suaranya sembari menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Yoongi, Yoongi, ssh, dengarkan aku," Yoongi masih berusaha meronta hingga akhirnya ia terdiam perlahan setelah mendengar suara Jimin yang melembut dan anehnya mengirimkan suatu sensasi dalam perutnya.

"_Calm down, _Yoongi," Jimin mengusap telapak tangan Yoongi dengan jemarinya, kemudian ia tersenyum begitu melihat Yoongi sudah tak melakukan perlawanan. "Aku tahu ini kesalahanku juga. Aku akan bertanggung jawab bersamamu."

Entah mengapa, Yoongi menganggap lantai jauh lebih menarik daripada Jimin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Jimin melakukan apapun tanpa perlawanan.

"Yoongi," tangan Jimin perlahan bergerak menuju wajah Yoongi. Ia menyibakkan untaian rambut yang menutupi kening Yoongi. Ujung bibirnya terangkat saat melihat Yoongi yang masih menunduk mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Kau masih diselimuti gula," Jimin menyentuh pipi Yoongi dan menyeka gula-gula yang menyelimutinya. Perlahan Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin yang membersihkan wajahnya dengan telaten.

Ibu jari Jimin bersentuhan dengan bibir Yoongi. Dan hal itu mengirimkan sebuah sengatan ke dalam tubuh Jimin. Rasanya sungguh aneh, _but fascinating_.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya begitu Jimin bergerak mendekatinya. Ia tak bisa pergi ke manapun, sebab dirinya sudah terpojok. Ia dapat merasakan embusan nafas Jimin saat jarak mereka semakin menipis.

Yoongi merasa tubuhnya melemah, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Padahal seharusnya ia melakukan perlawanan; seperti mendorong tubuh Jimin dan segera lari dari sana.

"Yoongi," lagi, suara Jimin membuat Yoongi membeku di posisinya. Sepertinya Jimin sengaja merendahkan suaranya dan membuatnya terdengar lebih _seduktif_.

Secara refleks, Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berharap Jimin tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya saat ini.

Jimin kembali bergerak mendekatinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menempelkan sekilas bibirnya ke atas bibir Yoongi. Ia menyeringai setelahnya.

"Ternyata aku benar, _you're as sweet as sugar_," ujarnya di antara bibir Yoongi. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Membiarkan sebuah suara decapan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia menjauh, kemudian mendekat kembali dan mengecup bibir itu lagi. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang, seakan-akan lapar akan rasa dari bibir itu.

Sedangkan Yoongi memutuskan untuk _pasrah_. Dalam dirinya ia menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jimin, namun dirinya yang lain tengah memberontak. Sebab ini tidaklah benar. Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini.

"_Sorry_, _I can't stop, I wont stop_," ujar Jimin di sela kegiatan mereka. Perlahan ia menuntun lengan Yoongi untuk melingkari lehernya, dan beruntung, Yoongi menurutinya. Jimin memegangi pinggang Yoongi dan menyatukan kening mereka. Ia mengetukkan keningnya perlahan pada kening Yoongi dan tersenyum padanya.

Yoongi yang terengah melirik pada Jimin dan ia tak mampu membohongi perasaannya bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat senyuman Jimin yang nampak sangat tulus dan menawan.

"_I think I've fallen for you_. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Detik berikutnya Jimin kembali menyerang bibir Yoongi yang dirasanya semakin manis layaknya _sugar_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC / END?**(?)

JRENG(?) ini dia lanjutannya XD hahaha /shot/

waaaaahhhhHHhhhHHHhhhHHH kayanya rada bikin eneg(?) soalnya kok rasanya bahasa aku muter2 yah(?) aduh maaf, lagi dongdong banget minggu ini D; /bows/

ini aku rada shaking & trembling(?) soalnya pertama kali baca (bahkan buat) yoonmin yang yoongi-nya semanis ini(?) ;; ugh min yoongi, you're still swaaag man! /abaikan

heemmmMMM ini end atau tbc? XD enaknya gimana ya wkwk

lumayan panjang ya wkwkwk aku sendiri ngga nyadar XD

coba ini gimana ceritanya(?) kurang ngefluff apa malah ga ngefluff(?) apa terlalu lebay(?) apa bikin bingung(?) silakan keluarkan pikiran kalian setelah membaca ini c:

btw, epep satunya lagi nggg aku janji kan ya ngepostnya (kemarin) haduh maafkan daku, belum bisa terealisasi sepertinya D; doakan doakan semoga tetep lancar2 aja, Amin /w

ok, chapter selanjutnya namjin/ot7? atau mungkin (ehem) pairing baru(?) OHIYA, ada kemarin yang mau junghope, taejin, yoonjin, minkook, vhope, dll, coba aku mau tau mana yang paling banyak diminta(?) /gaya banget/ wkwk tapi maaf sebesar2nya, aku sih prefer mau ngelanjutin namjin dulu._.v soalnya kan ehmmmmmmm aku gabisa misahin para maknaes (coughs, taekook, coughs) hahahaha mianhaaaeeeee ;;;A;;; /bows/

terakhir, aku sama adek tercintaku **uchanbaek **dan temennya buat satu blog, isinya macem2 epep yang dibuat sama kita :3 kalo sempet dan lagi iseng, mungkin kalian bisa mampir yaa ke sini; wildfictionwithotp dot wordpress dot com makasih banyaaak /hugs kisses/

bagi yang mau nanya2 atau apapun, mau rikues(?) lagu dangdut koplo(?), mau sekedar 'hai' atau gila2 bareng(?) (atau mungkin mau kirim nasi bungkus buat aku) bisa menghubungi(?)ku di twitter: **parkjams** okeeyyy /winks/ /promosi tiada henti/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	10. (twoshotsspecialyoonjin) Hong Kong

**[twoshots special/yoonjin] ****Hong Kong**

**main!yoonjin**

**side!taekook**

**trigger-warning: **

**SMUT. (obviously lol) M-Rated. VERSATILE. NOT SAFE FOR THOSE UNDER 17. TIDAK-AMAN-UNTUK-YANG-DI-BAWAH-17-TAHUN. BANYAK KATA-KATA YANG TIDAK BAIK UNTUK DIKONSUMSI(?). slight cameo from kidoh(?) **

**[!] no smut for this chapter****ㅋㅋㅋ ****i'm being a tease lol. smutnya chapter depan ya chokoman kidaryooo(?) namanya juga twoshots(?)**

**read at your own risk(?) but please, leave whatever you thought c;**

notes:

HAI KETEMU LAGI! /dor

ugh, kuliah bener2 menyita waktu bayangin baru dua minggu kuliah aku sama sekali gabisa nyentuh laptop dan ngetik epep apapun /3 hari2ku hanya dipenuhi dengan kanji(?) /curhat dikit/

yah aku ketinggalan ngerusuh :"D biarlah, belated bday for our golden maknae and monster leader! /throws confetti/

basically, this was a request from **Y. Sunshine**,thanks for your request, dear~! maaf kalo baru sekarang aku bisa menuhinnya.. :"D bukannya gamau, aku pasti bikinin(?), keadaan yang memaksa aku gabisa ngetik huf /3

**chapter ini terinspirasi oleh BTS Cypher PT.3 : KILLER**

**sekali lagi, buat yang emang betul2 engga suka, aku sama sekali engga maksa buat baca, jangan dibaca kalo justru buat kalian eneg sendiri atau gimanaa gitu yah :") dan buat yg udah baca (mungkin udah ngerelain baca tulisan nistaku ini lol) HERE'S MY BIG HUUUUUUGGGG FOR YOU C"X**

okelah, prepare tissues for you to throw up(?) and enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_As you know, my voice is a bit tempting_

_My good tongue skills that send girls and guys to Hong Kong_

_I'm the top of the top of the food chain_

_My non-stop craziness_

_BTS – BTS Cypher PT.3 : KILLER_

_(T/N: Hong Kong adalah ungkapan/logat/bahasa slang dari kenikmatan seksual) _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus terjebak dalam lingkungan ini. Ia terperangkap dalam lingkungan di mana saat malam menjelang ia harus terbiasa dengan suara-suara ribut yang dikeluarkan tetangga. Seorang tetangga secara lebih spesifik, yang tinggal tepat bersebelahan dengan kediamannya.

Jin sangat membencinya.

"_Hi. _Kau tetangga baruku? Perkenalkan, Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Mulai dari sekarang kita akan bertetangga, kau tentu akan membutuhkan informasi tentangku."

Jin sangat membenci suara yang dikeluarkan _tetangga_-nya itu saat pertama kali ia menempati kediaman barunya. Dengan langkah yang santai, tetangga itu melangkah mendekatinya yang tengah menyelesaikan merapikan perabotan rumah.

"Oh, _yeah_. Kim Seokjin."

_Good job, Seokjin._ Kau berhasil memberinya tatapan _terserah-apa-katamu-aku-tidak-tertarik._

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahu jika memerlukan sesuatu. Kita bertetangga, bukan?"

Lagi, Jin ingin sekali membanting pintu di hadapan wajahnya. Dia hanya sangat-sangat membenci senyum yang diulaskan oleh tetangganya itu. Mereka baru saja bertemu, namun Jin sudah memutuskan bahwa ia _membenci _tetangganya ini.

"_Thanks, _tapi kurasa aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Seiring perkataannya, Jin berjalan memasukki rumahnya dan meninggalkan sosok tetangga barunya yang _menurutnya _memiliki ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

Tanpa diketahui, tetangga itu bergumam, "_Sassy_." kemudian menyeka bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya setelah menjilatinya.

_This is just the beginning_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae, _stop that_! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit," Jin, yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku teks miliknya dan duduk bersandar di atas sofa di dalam kediamannya menggerutu pada sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya, Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk berbalas umpatan dengan seseorang dari seberang telepon.

Taehyung mendesis, "_No, _hyung! _That asshole _Jimin_ needs to be taught some manners_," ucapnya lalu kembali beradu argumentasi dengan seorang bernama Jimin di seberang sana.

Jin mencengkram beberapa untaian rambutnya, "Kita memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini karena _aku _butuh ketenangan! Sekarang kau malah semakin ribut padahal kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhi Jimin karena kau tak ingin melihatnya memelas padamu lagi demi menggerayangi tubuh–"

"Oke, hyung, aku mengerti." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jin dengan segera dan meletakkan jarinya ke atas bibir–mengisyaratkan Jin untuk diam lalu ia mematikan pembicaraan teleponnya.

Jin memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas, "Tetap saja _aku _tak bisa menemukan ketenangan di sini. Tetangga _sialan _itu selalu berisik dan anehnya suara berisik itu selalu terjadi saat keesokan harinya aku akan menghadapi test," Jin membuang nafas, "_Like that was well-planned_. Seperti semuanya sudah direncanakan."

"Tapi hyung, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Yoongi itu benar-benar atraktif? Oh, jangan lupakan seorang pemuda yang setiap Rabu malam datang ke rumahnya, dia terlihat _cute_," ujar Taehyung sembari menyisir surai berwarna gelapnya dengan jemarinya.

Jin menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Apa yang kau katakan, eh? Yoongi maupun siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan dirinya tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali di mataku." ujarnya tegas. Ia kembali memberi Taehyung sebuah tatapan jengkel.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan menghadapi hyungnya yang bertingkah lucu–menurutnya–, "Mengapa kau terkesan sangat tidak suka dengan Yoongi?"

Jin berkerut, ia nampak berpikir, "Ten-tentu saja karena dia menyebalkan! Maksudku, apakah ada seorang tetangga yang menghampirimu saat hari pertamamu pindah sembari memberinya sebuah seringai aneh? Apalagi raut wajahnya itu, membuat kepalan tanganku terasa gatal ingin meninju wajahnya."

Sepupu berambut gelapnya membulatkan bibir dan membesarkan kedua matanya, "Wow, wow, hyung, _calm down_.." Taehyung menepuk pundak sepupunya yang sudah menginjak tahun ketiga di universitas, setelahnya ia kembali terkekeh, "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin bahwa kau benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu pada Yoongi."

Taehyung tak perlu berpikir dua kali saat Jin mengerutkan keningnya.

"_I dunno, but somehow I think he can manage to get into your pants, _hyung," Jin tersentak, ia memekik, "Tidak! Dari mana kau dapatkan pemikiran itu?!" pekiknya histeris layaknya berhadapan dengan hantu.

Taehyung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai padanya.

"_Besides, if it happens I'm the one who get into his pants_–" "Oh, jadi kau mengakuinya, hyung?"

Lagi-lagi, Jin tersentak, ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat krusial. "Ini karena aku terlalu lama tinggal bersamamu." ujarnya sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kepalannya.

Senyum di wajah Taehyung perlahan memudar. Dirinya merasa sesuatu menusuk dalam dadanya begitu mendengar ucapan Jin barusan. "_Anything wrong for me liking on boys?_ Kupikir kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan tak bisa disalahkan," ia menatap ke bawah lantai dan mengusak surainya sedikit, nampak raut kesedihan menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

Merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin melukai perasaan adik kecilnya, Jin terlihat panik, "T-tidak! Tentu bukan itu yang kumaksud, Taehyung-ah.." ia melembutkan suaranya dan bergerak perlahan mendekati Taehyung.

Jin menepuk kepala Taehyung dan memberinya beberapa usapan untuk menenangkannya. Merasakan kelembutan yang didapat dari hyungnya, Taehyung mengulaskan sebuah senyuman getir.

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Maaf aku terlihat terlalu sentimental," ujarnya, "Aku sangat mengerti bahwa orang-orang sepertiku dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat, dan seharusnya aku membiasakan diriku ini. Namun semenjak kejadian itu–ugh.. Aku merasa menyesal, dan tak ingin mengulanginya lagi." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan bulir air yang hendak turun dari kedua maniknya.

"Taehyung-ah," Jin merasakan dorongan untuk mendekap adiknya dan memberitahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia mengerti perasaan Taehyung saat ini. Jin mengelus punggung Taehyung dan menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

"Bayangannya terus terngiang di kepalaku.. Saat dirinya meneteskan air mata di kala aku menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan paksa.. Saat dirinya meraung dalam kurunganku, meminta agar aku membiarkannya pergi–namun aku malah mencengkram rambutnya dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke dinding.. Dan-dan-dan–" "Cukup, Tae. Tak perlu mengingatnya lagi. Semua sudah berakhir, kau sendiri mengetahuinya, bukan? Bocah itu pun sudah memaafkanmu, dan ia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Mengapa sekarang kau tidak coba untuk menemukan kebahagiaanmu juga?" Jin mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan penuh kehangatan.

Taehyung mengangguk lemah, dan mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan kasih sayang dari Jin. "Ne, hyung.. Aku hanya berharap aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau menerima masa laluku."

Jin memberinya cengiran jahil, ia mengetuk perlahan kening sepupunya, "Kau terkesan sangat _mellow-drama_ dan itu membuatku bergidik."

Sepupunya merasakan geli dari dalam perutnya begitu mendengar perkataan Jin, akhirnya ia bisa kembali tertawa. "Tulus dari dasar hatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Jin mengalami pagi hari yang begitu pening dikarenakan tetangga spesifiknya yang semalam mengadakan sebuah pesta–pendapat Jin, sebab mereka terlalu berisik. Jin yang masih terdiam di atas ranjangnya kemudian meringis dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Dia pikir rumahnya itu semacam _club_, hah?! Dia pikir dia bisa dengan bebas berpesta-pesta seperti itu?! Mengapa aku harus bertetangga dengan orang semacam dia itu ish!" geramnya sembari mencengkram selimut dan menyibakkannya dengan kasar.

Ia berjalan menuju dinding di sebelah lemari di dalam kamarnya dan menempelkan telinganya. Malam sebelumnya ia melakukan hal yang sama, untuk menguping sesuatu yang terjadi di kediaman tetangganya itu.

Jin bergumam, "Hening.. Mereka semua pasti baru saja tertidur. Huh, akhirnya..!" ia meninju perlahan dinding itu dan bergerak menjauhinya.

Kembali mengusak surainya dan menguap, ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. "Haah! Benar-benar melelahkan!" ia memendamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan berteriak jengkel.

"Hyung,"

Panggilan sepupunya dari luar pintu kamar membuat Jin terkejut sedikit.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah. Tak usah sarapan, Hoseok-hyung sudah berjanji akan menraktir pagi ini. _Bye_, hyung!" setelah mengetuk pintu kamar beberapa kali–sebuah isyarat bahwa dirinya akan pergi–Taehyung segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan Jin dapat mendengar suara mesin motor yang dihidupkan.

Jin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi test hari ini sementara kepalanya sudah terasa pening akibat kelakuan tetangganya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berdering.

"Yeob–" "_Yah, jam berapa kau akan datang? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku test hari ini!"_

Jin meringis dan membangunkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Ah! Belajarlah sendiri–" "_Kau 'kan sudah berjanji..! Kau sendiri tahu otakku hanya bekerja jika bersamamu, ayolah Seokjin!_"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti Hyosang! Tiga puluh menit lagi aku tiba, _bye_."

Dengan tidak berkepri-Hyosang-an, Jin memutus pembicaraan telepon dan kembali mengerang jengkel.

"Sial! Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika tetangga sialan itu tidak ribut-ribut semalam!" ia memukul-mukul bantal kepalanya dan melemparkannya dengan asal.

Kembali menguap, ia berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi dan satu pikiran terlintas dengan kuat di otaknya:

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada tetangga sialannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jin menghadapi hari terlelah dalam hidupnya. Ia kembali dari kampus dengan wajah yang terkerut–sebenarnya seharian tadi ia memang memasang wajah demikian–dan penampilan yang tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia terus menerus mengumpat tetangga sialannya dan berdoa semoga tetangganya itu menghilang dari lingkungan kediamannya.

Setelah turun dari bus, Jin menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah menjelang senja, matahari hendak pulang dan langit perlahan berubah warna. Orang-orang bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan hal itu membuat jalanan semakin sepi. Jin mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari kecil saat ia sampai pada jalanan yang sepi.

Akhirnya jarak antara dirinya dan rumahnya menyempit sampai beberapa rumah, dan tak diduga-duga kedua matanya melebar saat melihat pemandangan _mengerikan_.

Sepupunya tengah berdiri di teras rumah tetangganya bersama seorang pemuda berambut gelap dan memiliki pipi yang lucu.

Jin kembali terbelalak saat pemuda itu meninju perlahan lengan sepupunya dan tertawa riang sembari nampak tersipu. _Oh_, pemuda itu memiliki deretan gigi yang lucu layanya seekor kelinci.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya–mengusir lamunannya tentang gigi pemuda itu yang nampak lucu dan berlari ke arah mereka dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Taehyung!" ia berteriak memanggil nama sepupunya yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya dan sibuk bercengkrama dengan pemuda tadi. Taehyung menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Jin tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh, selamat datang hyung." ia tersenyum begitu melihat hyungnya sampai di hadapannya dan nampak terengah-engah.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Jin menaikkan nada suaranya dan memperlihatkan kebenciannya pada hal yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, "Ne?"

Jin mencengkram pergelangan sepupunya dan mendelik tajam pada Taehyung serta pemuda di sebelahnya, "Pulang."

"H-hyung?" Taehyung menganga tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan hyungnya. Ia merasakan cengkraman Jin mengerat dan hendak menariknya pergi.

"A-ah, t-tolong jangan bawa ia pergi.."

Kedua sepupu itu menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam membuka suaranya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan mendekati kedua sepupu itu.

"K-kau hyungnya, 'kan? B-bisakah kau izinkan Taehyung-hyung tetap di sini? _P-please, I-I need him_.."

Jin terperangah mendengar suara pemuda itu yang amat menggemaskan. Nada memohonnya terdengar sebagai alunan melodi dalam telinga Jin. Mendadak, ia merasa jatuh dalam pesona pemuda ini.

Tanpa disadari, cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung terlepas. Kedua maniknya masih memindai sosok pemuda manis itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

Perasaannya berkecamuk, ia tentu tidak suka siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan tetangga sialannya itu, apalagi jika menyangkut adik sepupunya. Namun pesona pemuda manis ini tak mampu ditolak olehnya. Ia sangat menyukai orang-orang seperti pemuda ini. Yang manis dan menggemaskan, ingin sekali ia mengambil orang itu _and cherish them like a cutie little_ _brother_.

"Oh.. Me-mengapa kau ingin adikku tetap di sini?" tanpa disadari, Jin melembutkan nada suaranya.

Pemuda manis itu terlihat kebingungan sedikit dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan ujung bajunya, "Uhm, k-karena aku ingin..?"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut pemuda manis itu. "_Cutest thing_." gumamnya yang dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan lemah dari pemuda itu.

Jin melihat adegan tersebut dengan kedua matanya dan merekamnya dengan jelas. Ia sangat mengerti semua arti dari tatapan sepupunya. Di mana saat sepupunya merasa kesal, jengkel, jijik, marah, sedih, kesepian, sakit, bahagia, tenang, dan.. _Jatuh cinta_.

Tatapan yang diberikan Taehyung pada pemuda manis itu masuk dalam kategori yang terakhir. Jin belum pernah melihat sepupunya menatap seseorang dengan begitu hangat dan teduh, persis seperti yang ia lihat di film-film atau drama-drama (namun berbeda jauh, karena film dan drama hanyalah skenario).

Jin menghela nafasnya berat. Nampaknya tidak semua yang berhubungan dengan tetangga sialannya itu adalah buruk. _Yeah_, dia akan membiarkan Taehyung tetap di sini sesuai dengan permintaan pemuda manis itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Jin yang membuat kedua remaja itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arahnya. "Eh?" Taehyung memberikan ekspresi bingungnya bersamaan dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Jin berjalan mendekati mereka, "Kau boleh tetap di sini. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan temanmu yang manis ini," ujarnya sembari mengulaskan senyum kecilnya dan menepuk kepala sepupunya.

Senyum berkembang di wajah kedua remaja itu, membuat mereka jauh lebih menggemaskan berkali lipat.

"Yay! _Gomawo, hyungie_!" Taehyung memberikan sepupunya sebuah cengiran lebar yang menandakan dirinya teramat senang. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum malu dan memberikan Jin tatapan berseri-seri, " _Kamsa_." ujarnya.

Jin tak mampu lagi menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi pemuda manis yang nampak seratus kali lebih manis saat ini. "Tak masalah, _you little cutie_!" pekiknya sembari mencubit sekilas pipi gembil pemuda itu.

"Ah, hyung! _Andwae_!" menjadi semakin _childish_, Taehyung menampik lengan Jin yang mencubit pipi pemuda manis itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu, seakan tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya. Sepupunya membalasnya dengan sebuah _pout_.

"_Ok, I'm leaving_. _Keep an eye on my brother_, jangan biarkan ia memecahkan barang-barang." ucapan Jin membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Sementara Taehyung merengek padanya, "_The hell_, hyung!"

Jin melambaikan tangannya pada kedua remaja itu dan hendak pergi sebelum sebuah suara memberhentikan langkahnya, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung-hyung'_s brother_!"

Ia tersenyum kembali dan memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Kim Seokjin! Ingat namaku baik-baik, Jeon Jungkook!"

Dan ia melihat kedua remaja itu tersenyum lucu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah menghitam sepenuhnya. Angin malam yang berhembus menyapu kulit membuat siapa saja bergidik karena rasa dingin yang menyelimuti. Begitu pun Jin. Sosok pemuda berambut gelap itu tengah bergelut di atas sofa panjang di dalam ruangan kesukaannya, ruang tengah sembari membaca sebuah buku.

Ia menatap ke arah jam dinding, "Sudah hampir pukul sembilan namun Taehyung belum juga pulang," ia mengerutkan kening, "Apa yang sedang dilakukannya.."

Tepat bersamaan, bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan oleh seseorang.

Jin mengerjapkan matanya dan hanya menatap ke arah pintu dengan matanya yang membulat. "Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini..?" gumamnya heran.

Bel pintu semakin gencar berbunyi.

Jin mendengus sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di balik pintu.

"_You_?!" pekiknya saat melihat sosok tetangga yang amat dibencinya dari balik pintu yang telah dibukakan olehnya.

Tetangga itu, Yoongi, hanya tersenyum simpul padanya dan memberi salam, "Yo, _evening _Seokjin."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" rasa _disgusting _dan _annoyed _perlahan menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jin, raut wajahnya dipenuhi rasa jengkel. Berani sekali tetangga sialannya yang _pendek _ini menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan Jin.

"_Hanging around_," jawab Yoongi datar. Setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum dan menampilkan dua garis di matanya serta pipinya yang terkembung lucu.

T-tunggu, aku tidak bilang dia lucu 'kan?

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Jin, Yoongi bergerak memasukki rumah dan meninggalkan si pemilik rumah yang masih terpaku.

"_Wah, you surely have a nice house_," pujian terlontar dari mulut Yoongi selagi dirinya memindai seluruh isi rumah dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Jin yang perlahan mendapatkan kesadarannya, berlari ke arah Yoongi dan menarik lengannya–sejujurnya Jin sangat membenci kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Yoongi–, "_You, get back to your home. NOW_." Jin menghentakkan satu kakinya, mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya pada sosok di depannya.

Yoongi, dengan begitu terampil menampik cengkraman Jin, "_No, don't wanna. You can't force me, I'm a guest here_," melihat ekspresi _annoying _dari Jin, Yoongi menyeringai, "Tamu tak boleh diperlakukan buruk, benar?"

Jin mengerang frustrasi, ia mendesis pada Yoongi. Namun setelahnya ia kembali melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan menggerutu kecil seperti; _Yoongi sialan, tetangga sialan, apa itu tamu-tamu_.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Yoongi saat ia mendengar segala gerutu dan ocehan dari Jin. Ide yang benar-benar membuat darahnya berdesir cepat.

"_I bet you'll never screw on anybody_." Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jin dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang untuk menumpu kepalanya.

Jin tak mempercayai dengan apa yang ia dengar. Seorang seperti Min Yoongi yang notabene adalah tetangga sialannya berkata dengan begitu lancang padanya.

"_Excuse me_?!" pekiknya benar-benar merasa jengkel.

"_Admit it_. Kau itu tipe yang malu-malu, _pure_, _innocent_, dan _brainy_. Aku yakin selama hidupmu kau tak pernah meremas payudara ataupun penis." lanjut Yoongi sembari menunjuk pada Jin dan memindai tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Dagu Jin semakin ternganga mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Dadanya bercampur aduk, antara rasa tidak percaya dan kesal karena Yoongi mengejeknya secara tersurat.

"_What the fuck are you talking about_?!" Jin berteriak ke arahnya dan telah bersiap akan meninju wajah tak bersalah miliknya.

"Jika kau marah maka itu berarti yang kukatakan semuanya benar. Bahkan aku yakin kau tak pernah dan tak akan bisa memberikan suatu kenikmatan pada seseorang." tambah Yoongi masih dengan ekpresi santai dan tak bersalah.

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang!" tanpa ragu, Jin mencengkram kerah Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian kembali tenang.

"Rumahku sekarang sedang dijadikan para remaja itu untuk bermain seks. Kau dengar? Ingin pulang pun tak ada gunanya, remaja dan hormon mereka." Yoongi menunjuk ke arah rumahnya yang tepat berada di sebelah dari dinding rumah Jin. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara-suara aneh yang menyerupai suara lenguhan dan desahan.

Kedua manik Jin kembali membesar. Raut wajahnya berubah seakan-akan dirinya melihat monster. Sebab 'remaja' yang dimaksud Yoongi barusan sudah pasti adalah pemuda manis tadi dan.. Sepupunya.

"APA?! SEKS?! RUMAHMU?! SEPUPUKU?!" Jin berteriak layaknya orang gila dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoongi tanpa ampun–beruntung ia tidak meninju wajahnya.

"Woow, tenanglah, ini tidak seperti sepupumu akan menghamili seseorang, Kookie itu juga lelaki," "AKU TAHU, _BASTARD_! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUAT TAEHYUNG SEPERTI ITU!"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, "_The fuck_? Apa maksudmu tentang siapa yang membuat sepupumu seperti itu? Kau ingin bilang sepupumu menyetubuhi Kookie-ku karena ulahku?" "TENTU SAJ– eh, kau bilang apa? _Kookie-ku_?" sejenak cengkramannya pada Yoongi melonggar.

Yoongi berdehem sedikit dan mengerutkan dahinya, "_Yep, _aku dan dia sempat beberapa kali melakukan seks. Namun sepertinya kali ini posisiku harus tergantikan oleh sepupumu itu, _bitter_." ujarnya dengan nada bercanda yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Jin. Jin hanya fokus pada ucapan 'seks' dari Yoongi.

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUUUUUCK_?! SEPUPUKU SEDANG MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN DENGAN 'BEKAS'-MU?!" Jin kembali berteriak histeris. Ia tak menyangka penampilan _innocent _dari seorang Jeon Jungkook mampu menipunya mentah-mentah. Bahkan ia menyesali saat dirinya sempat terpana dengan kelucuan dan kemanisan Jungkook. Jungkook _is actually one of the bastard like _Yoongi. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Jin saat ini.

"Jika mereka tertarik satu sama lain kenapa tidak? Dan memang apa masalahnya jika Kookie itu 'bekas'-ku?" tanya Yoongi yang memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan berkspresi tak bersalah.

"K-kau berkata seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja!"

"Bukankah memang begitu? _No need to act like an innocent one, an angel, a pure kid_. Tak perlu pura-pura inosen dan suci. Sebagian besar orang-orang pun seperti itu, _sex, one night stand, and stuff_," lanjut Yoongi sembari membetulkan kerah bajunya yang perlahan cengkramannya dilepas oleh Jin.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, membuat Jin kembali terperangah tidak percaya. Apakah Yoongi yang terlalu ekstrim ataukah dirinya yang terlalu polos sehingga ia tak mampu menerima apa yang dikatakan Yoongi sepenuhnya?

Yoongi berdengus dan menaikkan ujung bibirnya begitu melihat raut wajah Jin, "_Dang_. Kau belum pernah berpengalaman, huh? _Bet you wont ever send any pleasure to anybody._"

"_I'm fucking able to do that_!" merasa tergoda kembali, Jin yang telah diselimuti amarah memekik pada Yoongi bahwa ia mampu melakukan apa yang dituduh tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Yoongi merasa Jin perlahan telah jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Ia kembali memberi dorongan pada Jin agar dirinya dipenuhi oleh hasrat. Sebab sebenarnya sejak awal Yoongi telah tertarik pada sosok Jin yang begitu atraktif, menarik, dan selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Berikan sebuah bukti jika kau mampu membuatku mendesahkan namamu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc yay!**

wkwkwk aku potong yaa wuhuuuw soalnya di lanjutannya bakalan full smut /eaak/ /sok banget/

maunya taekook aku buat smutnya juga apa engga?(?) akusih personally mau /dor

okedeh aku gamau bacot banyak, sampai ketemu lagiii seeyah!

psst, follow me on twitter: **parkjams **ㅋㅋㅋ /shamelessly promoting/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3

t/n: versatile = keadaan di mana mereka(?) merasa nyaman menjadi top/bottom


	11. (twoshotsspecialtaekook) Hong Kong II

**[twoshots special/taekook] ****Hong Kong II**

**smut pt.I**

**main!yoonjin, versatile!bottom / versatile!jin**

**side!taekook, fetish-ish(?)!taehyung**

**trigger-warning: **

**SMUT. (obviously lol) M-Rated. pwp. kink shits. NOT SAFE FOR THOSE UNDER 17. TIDAK-AMAN-UNTUK-YANG-DI-BAWAH-17-TAHUN. BANYAK KATA-KATA YANG TIDAK BAIK UNTUK DIKONSUMSI(?). **

**read at your own risk(?) but please, leave whatever you thought c;**

**this one is taekook's smut time yaaay!(?) **

**aku bagi dua bagian lagi, soalnya takut terlalu(?) kalo ada dua smut dalam satu chapter ufufufufu nanti kalian eneg c";**

**taekook duluan karena... pairing utama seringnya ditaro di belakang kan jadi yasudahlah, aku ikuti aturan(?) lol /aturannya siapa/**

**[!] SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE UNDER 17 AND OR DISLIKE THE PAIRING. I'M WARNING YOU(?) THANKS :3**

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua remaja ini memang sudah pernah merasakan sentuhan panas maupun penuh berahi seperti sekarang. Namun mereka sepakat jika sentuhan kali ini membawa arti yang mendalam bagi keduanya. Tidak seperti sentuhan biasa yang mereka terima, penuh nafsu dan terburu-buru, kali ini terkesan begitu _gentle_–berhati-hati, lembut, walau tetap dipenuhi dengan gairah. Hal ini semakin memompa desiran darah keduanya dan semakin menginginkan satu sama lain.

"..Tae.." Kembali, ucapan pemuda bersurai gelap dan tengah terengah dalam kurungan Taehyung di bawahnya mempercepat dentuman jantung pemuda di atasnya dan membuatnya semakin _excited_. Tanpa membuang waktu, Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik Jungkook dalam sebuah _open-mouthed kiss_.

Keduanya merasakan ciuman kedua mereka terkesan lebih _basah _dan _berantakan_. Namun tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, _because fuck, their lips touched_.

Jungkook menyamakan ritme bibir Taehyung yang terkadang membuka dan menutup serta mengisap bibirnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk membuat sebuah _entrance _bagi lidahnya. Jungkook mencengkram surai kecokelatan Taehyung hanya untuk membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk memanjakan bibirnya. Bibirnya yang dirasa sudah membengkak mengikuti semua keinginan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nafsunya. Taehyung'_s sucking his lips uncontrollably_.

Ia dapat merasakan Taehyung terkekeh dalam tautan mereka saat dirinya mengeluarkan suara 'eelp' tatkala lidah Taehyung bertukar saliva dengan lidahnya dan beberapa tetes saliva mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut mereka. Terkesan menjijikkan, namun siapa peduli.

Tetesan saliva itu mengalir dan membentuk sebuah jejak panjang dari bibir sampai sekitar leher serta tulang selangka Jungkook. Taehyung, dengan lidah terampilnya menyapu tetesan saliva di sekitar bibir Jungkook yang memerah serta dagu hingga lehernya.

"T-Tae, uhhm," Jungkook merasakan sebuah lidah menjelajahi bibir, leher, dan tulang selangkanya–menimbulkan rasa geli yang aneh. Aneh, namun membuat ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya memberontak.

Ia mencengkram bahu pemuda itu saat lidah miliknya berhenti dan bermain-main dengan sebuah tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecokelatan yang mengeras. Taehyung menyeringai dan memutuskan untuk mengerjai Jungkook sedikit.

"_F-fuck_.." Jungkook kembali mendesahkan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya keluar dari dalam bibirnya saat sesuatu yang kenyal, basah, dan hangat menyapu titik sensitifnya. Ia merasakan titiknya itu tengah dimanjakan dengan cara yang amat sangat menakjubkan.

Jungkook meneriakkan nama pemuda yang tengah memanjakan tubuhnya sedikit keras ketika jemari pemuda itu dengan lihainya memilin, menekan-nekan, dan _menjilat _tonjolan kecilnya.

Tubuh _naked _kedua remaja ini semakin menempel satu sama lain di sebuah sudut ruangan di mana pemuda yang lebih tua telah menyematkan tubuh _partner _-nya ke atas dinding dan memulai sebuah aktivitas mereka. Seberkas peluh membasahi kening kedua remaja itu, _but noone gives a fuck_.

Taehyung kembali menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Jungkook, pandangannya bertemu dengan manik pemuda manis itu dan mereka terpaku sesaat sembari terengah-engah akibat dari aktivitas mereka barusan.

Taehyung menyeringai sebelum berucap, "Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini orang-orang ketahui, yang aku ketahui, bahkan yang Jin-hyung ketahui ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang _horny-whore_," ia memulai _dirty talk _di antara mereka.

Jungkook balas menyeringai padanya, "Seberapa _horny_?" "Cukup untuk membuatku menuruti segala perintah _innocent _darimu, _bitch_." ia menempelkan _plump _miliknya ke atas _plump _milik Taehyung dan segera membuat pemuda itu bungkam.

Jungkook melepaskan tautan mereka, lalu memasang ekspresi _innocent _andalannya–mata bulat dan besar layaknya seekor _puppy_, serta bibirnya yang terkerucut imut. "_I am innocent, aint I_?"

Taehyung yang diberikan tatapan seperti itu mengumpat dalam hatinya, _sial sekali Jungkook mengetahui kelemahan terbesarnya_. Darahnya berdesir berkali lipat lebih cepat, debaran jantungnya tak terkontrol, _because this fucking whore Jungkook is acting oh-so-adorable in front of hi D_.

"_Son of bitch_," tanpa ragu, kedua tangan Taehyung bergerak melingkari pinggul Jungkook, kemudian ia menaikkan kedua kaki Jungkook mengitari pinggangnya. _Milik _mereka tergesek satu sama lain yang membuat Jungkook tertawa kecil, "_But I'm fucking sure that was the biggest turn on for you_. Oh, sudah mengeras?" ucapnya sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung agar dirinya tetap seimbang dan menggambar suatu lingkaran di sekitar tulang selangkanya. Membuat milik Taehyung di bawah sana semakin _hard_.

"_Bed. Now_."

.

.

.

.

.

"T-Tae.. _Please, fuck me like whatever you done to your previous.._"

"_Why did you say that_?"

".._Because I wanna feel special.."_

"_No, you don't need to be fucked like him_–"

"–_P-please..? I know you did that just to express your truly affection towards them whom you love in your own way.." "J-Jung_–"

"_..I wanna feel being loved.._"

Taehyung menatap pemuda bersurai hitam di bawahnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Awalnya ia sudah diselimuti dengan gairah akan menyetubuhi pemuda manis ini, namun niatnya terhenti tatkala mendengar pernyataannya. Pandangan Jungkook terlihat layaknya seseorang yang mengharapkan sesuatu, menginginkannya, mendambakannya, _lapar karenanya_. Tubuh Taehyung tersentak sedikit begitu sebuah jemari bergerak ke atas pipinya.

"..Tae, _please_..? _Just touch me_," ujar Jungkook sembari jemarinya bergerak naik turun di atas permukaan pipi Taehyung.

"J-Jungkook–" Kembali, ucapannya terpotong oleh Jungkook yang membungkam mulutnya ke dalam sebuah kecupan. Pemuda itu melepaskan tautannya perlahan dan menimbulkan benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"_..You can do whatever you want_,"

Di tengah posisi keduanya yang berada di atas ranjang, Jungkook mengambil jemari Taehyung dan meletakkannya di atas bibirnya.

".._This_,"

Jungkook memindahkan jemari itu ke atas lehernya.

"_This_,"

Di sekujur dada.

"_This_,"

Perut.

"_This_,"

Lalu.. Area _selangkangannya_.

"_Also this_," Taehyung mengerang saat jemarinya menyentuh ujung _member _milik Jungkook yang tidak tertutup apapun.

".._All yours. I'm all yours, _Taehyung." lanjut Jungkook sembari mengulaskan senyumannya pada sosok yang tengah menegang di hadapannya. Beberapa deret giginya yang menyerupai gigi kelinci terekspos saat dirinya terkekeh melihat reaksi Taehyung.

".._You bitch_.." umpat Taehyung sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat menuju ke kepala. Oh, apakah ini yang dinamakan 'merona'?

"Berapa kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada partner seksmu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari rambutnya yang terurai berantakan hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya–_fuck_, sepertinya Jungkook sengaja meletakkan sebuah lengannya ke dalam sela-sela selangkangannya, berlaku seakan-akan tengah memuaskan dirinya sendiri. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

"Um?" Bertingkah _all innocent_, Jungkook memicingkan kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya. "Aku belum pernah berbicara sepanjang ini jika sedang _melakukannya_. Hanya denganmu."

Sekelebat wajah Taehyung kembali memanas. Sial, mengapa pendingin kamar ini tidak menyala, eh? _Damn_, ini pasti bukan disebabkan karena ia sedang 'merona'.

Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat sebuah seringai dari Jungkook.

"_Are you blushing_?_ Did I turned you on_?" Jungkook kembali menggoda pemuda bersurai kecoklatan di hadapannya sembari memijit miliknya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung dengan gerakan perlahan. Tak lupa memasang ekspresi untuk mendukungnya.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan mata bulat dan besarnya. Ia menelan salivanya susah payah saat melihat Jungkook sedang berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan miliknya menegang dan mengeras di kala mendengar lenguhan dari Jungkook yang sedang menekan-nekan dan memijit dalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Pemuda itu seakan menggoda untuk segera menerkamnya. Mengembalikan gairahnya.

_Fuck moral, fuck rules, fuck self-control, I'm gonna fuck him_.

Tanpa ditunda sedikit pun, Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga terjatuh dalam posisi di bawah Taehyung. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di sekitar selangkangan, ditarik menjauh dengan paksa meninggalkan penis miliknya yang sudah sedikit berkedut akibat pemuasan diri sendirinya tadi.

"..Mmfh.." Bibirnya telah diraup dengan cara yang lebih kasar dibanding sebelumnya. Pergerakan bibir Taehyung juga dirasakan semakin cepat dan lebih membuat dirinya memanas. Taehyung terus melumat bibir merah itu tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi bibir itu untuk menjauh sedikit darinya. Ia juga mencengkram erat kedua lengan Jungkook yang sudah ia sematkan dengan tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan suara desahan dan semakin membuat Taehyung bergairah untuk menyentuhnya. Kim Taehyung yang tengah _horny _adalah seorang _dirty-talker _Taehyung.

"_Fuck yes, you turned me on, dick-whore_," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan parau, mengirim sebuah sensasi pada tubuh Jungkook yang mendengarnya.

"A-ah, Tae.." Jungkook menghentakkan tubuhnya dan memanjangkan lehernya begitu sebuah bibir yang basah dan kenyal menelusuri wajah hingga ke tulang selangkanya. Cairan basah dari bibir itu bercampur dengan peluh dari sekujur tubuh Jungkook akibat aktivitas panas mereka, namun nampaknya si pemilik bibir itu tidak peduli. Ia terus menjilati, bahkan mengisap dan menggigit daging yang terbungkus dengan kulit putih itu.

Taehyung mengulaskan seringai sebelum menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian ia menatap sejenak pada Jungkook yang tengah tersengal dengan bulir-bulir keringat di sepanjang kening dan lehernya. Ia kembali menyeringai.

Hawa sejuk nan dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menyala kencang akhirnya menembus kulit Jungkook yang memerah karena 'jejak' milik Taehyung. Jungkook sedikit bergidik menanggapinya. Ia menggeram perlahan karena mengharapkan kegiatan mereka berlanjut hingga menutupi hawa dingin itu.

Belum sempat Jungkook berujar, ia kembali tersentak 'eep!' saat kedua kakinya tertarik dan dililitkan ke atas pinggul Taehyung–membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya menghadap langsung dengan Taehyung.

"_Bitches always like what I'll do next, don't you_?" Suara Taehyung yang begitu berat membuat suatu _feeling _di dalam perut Jungkook tengah berlarian bebas. Ia dengan cepat mengangguk–_really desperate_.

"_I wont hate whatever you do, like I said I'm all yours, do whatever to me_," ujarnya sembari menatap pada kedua manik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan _lube _dan segera membukanya lalu mengoleskannya pada tiga jemarinya. Tak mempedulikan cairan itu tumpah atau tidak.

Jungkook tersenyum saat dilihatnya Taehyung sedang bersiap akan memasukkinya. "_Don't be gentle, just fuck_–ahh," Jungkook menghentakkan tubuhnya ketika satu jemari Taehyung memasukki _hole_-nya dan melakukan pergerakan _stretching_.

Jemari itu bergerak ke atas, ke bawah, ke samping, dan gerakan memutar menyerupai lingkaran, berusaha meregangkan dinding _hole _agar dapat menampung sesuatu yang akan bergantian memasukkinya.

"_You bitch like this_?" Taehyung kembali menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lihai, menabrakkannya dengan dinding _hole _yang membuat Jungkook memekik dan mencengkram selimut di dekatnya.

Taehyung menambah jumlah jari dan melakukan gerakan menggunting, melebarkan _hole _Jungkook yang mengirimnya sensasi dalam tubuhnya. Dua jari telah masuk dan berkeliling di dalam _hole_-nya. Terkadang menggelitik dinding dan membuat Jungkook kembali memekik karena rasanya sungguh aneh biarpun ia sudah beberapa kali menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"Kau bilang sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, namun mengapa _hole_-mu masih terasa ketat?" tanya Taehyung sembari meminimalkan gerakannya di dalam sana.

Dengan tersengal-sengal Jungkook menjawab, "_I'm a 17 years old growing boy_," ujarnya yang malah terdengar seduktif di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai seraya kembali menghantam suatu _spot _dengan jemarinya.

"Euahhn..!" racau Jungkook saat _spot _itu tertubruk dan mengirimkan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ribuan bintang bertaburan di sekelilingmu. Ia kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"_Easy, don't come already. I even haven't put mine inside yet._" titah Taehyung sembari tersenyum pada Jungkook. Kali ini senyumannya adalah murni sebuah senyuman, bukan seringaian dan semacamnya.

"U–hh, _ppali_, masukkan milikmu..!" racauan Jungkook kembali terucap. Ia telah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinyasaat _sweet spot _itu tertubruk pertama kali oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung berdecak sembari menambah jemari terakhirnya, "_Bitches always this rush, huh_?" _dirty-talk _miliknya belum lenyap dan sepertinya belum akan lenyap.

Jungkook mendesah keras bercampur dengan berbagai _feeling_. _Pain_, karena tiga buah jari memasukkimu itu benar-benar tak terbayangkan rasa sakitnya. _And pleasure_, karena kenikmatannya tak mampu digambarkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Ssh, kau tak ingin tetangga mendengarnya, bukan?" Taehyung bergerak mendekati Jungkook yang sedang terengah-engah dan segera memberinya ciuman lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"..mmfh.." _Jungkook's just moaning louder and louder_. Kedua kakinya hampir terjatuh karena tautan yang sedang mereka lakukan dan menimbulkan ketidakseimbangan bagi tubuh mereka berdua. Taehyung segera menangkap kedua kaki Jungkook dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula, di sekitar pinggangnya namun ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menumpu kaki itu sementara mereka sedang berciuman.

"Eeuph!" erang Jungkook saat jemari Taehyung keluar dengan cepat dan paksa dengan gerakan refleks untuk menumpu kakinya yang hampir terjatuh. Taehyung tersenyum membentuk sebuah cengiran di sela-sela tautan mereka.

"Tak ingin kau terjatuh, _baby_." _Dirty-talker Taehyung has changed into sweet-talker Taehyung since Jungkook's doing cute actions_. Dan menurut Taehyung erangan Jungkook barusan terdengar begitu lucu dan _adorable_.

Taehyung tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sembari membiarkan mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'. ".._B-baby.._?_ You called me.. B-b-baby.._?"

Giliran Taehyung yang mengerjapkan matanya. "_Yes. What can be wrong_? _You are my baby_."

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook merasakan pandangannya buram sebab kedua matanya dipenuhi dengan bulir-bulir air yang entah muncul dari mana. Taehyung yang memperhatikan kedua mata Jungkook menjadi lebih _sparkling _dari biasanya mulai khawatir, ia melepaskan tumpuannya pada kaki Jungkook dan membiarkan kaki itu terkulai di atas ranjang, "_B-baby_? Jungkook-_baby_, kau menangis?" nada suaranya melembut dan menandakan kekhawatiran.

Jungkook malah semakin terisak mendengarnya.

"_Oh, fuck, _apakah aku terlalu kasar padamu? Apakah karena _fetish_-ku yang aneh? Seharusnya aku tahu itu, argh! Seharusnya kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhmu–" ".._I'm just happy_.."

Tubuh Taehyung terdiam membeku mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. _Jungkook is happy_?

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung dengan maniknya yang berbinar. Ia tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang _oh-so-fucking-adorable_, "_I'm freaking happy that I'm your baby_!" pekiknya riang sembari melesak ke dalam dekapan Taehyung yang terlonjak kaget.

Taehyung awalnya terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Jungkook memeluknya erat dan memendamkan kepalanya. Namun perlahan dadanya terasa berdenyut ketika isakan Jungkook kembali terdengar.

"..Kau tahu? Aku selalu menunggu kata-kata itu dari mulut siapapun yang pernah berhubungan denganku.. Aku menunggu layaknya orang bodoh dan mengizinkan siapa saja menyentuh tubuhku, dengan harapan aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar menginginkanku, tidak hanya tubuhku.." Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit begitu mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Ia mengusap punggung pemuda itu sembari balas memeluknya.

Ia merasakan Jungkook tersenyum dalam dekapannya, "..Dan akhirnya aku bisa mendengar kata-kata itu.. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya darimu, hyung." lanjut Jungkook.

Taehyung merasakan dadanya berkecamuk, bagaimana bisa seorang penipu _innocent _seperti Jungkook ternyata diam-diam menyembunyikan kesedihan yang amat dalam selama ini. Jungkook tidak seperti penipu-penipu lain yang memang menggunakan kelebihan wajah _innocent_-nya untuk menipu perasaan orang lain dan juga perasaannya sendiri hanya untuk kepuasan hasrat.

".._I also have bad experience_–" "Aku tahu, kau sudah menceritakannya, hyung.."

"K-kalau begitu mengapa kau masih merasa senang denganku yang jahat ini?"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam ke arah Taehyung.

"_I wanna being loved, everybody does, you do,_" jedanya sembari menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jarinya di atas dada Taehyung–merasa sedikit malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang mana Taehyung menganggapnya (lagi) sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"..Aku ingin menerima dirimu seluruhnya, menerima masa lalumu.. –m-mencintaimu.." Jungkook merona begitu mengucapkannya. Ia merendahkan suaranya dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Taehyung di hadapannya.

"–d-dan seperti yang kubilang, aku tak ingin kau memperlakukanku berbeda saat sedang melakukannya.. Sebab jika berbeda, aku akan merasa _jealous _pada mereka yang menerima perlakuan sama darimu, perlakukan aku sama dengan mereka yang pernah kau sayangi dulu dan–mmhf.." sebuah _plump _berwarna merah menubrukkan dirinya dengan _plump _milik Jungkook yang sedang terbuka. _Once again, open-mouthed kiss_.

Beberapa suara decapan menghiasi ruangan selagi kedua remaja ini bertautan dan menempel satu sama lain. Bibir terampil Taehyung sekali lagi memanjakan bibir kemerahan yang membengkak milik Jungkook dan membuatnya tersengat penuh kenikmatan.

"_What a fool baby_," bisik Taehyung di antara pagutan bibir mereka yang membuatnya menyapukan embusan nafas hangat miliknya ke atas bibir Jungkook. "..Aku tak ingin memperlakukanmu sama dengan mereka sebab kau tahu, seseorang tidak akan mau menyakiti seorang yang amat dicintainya.." lanjutnya sembari memberikan _smirk _nan menawan andalannya.

Jungkook hanya mampu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak begitu mengerti. "Uh?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil dan mengetuk keningnya perlahan, "_I love you_, Jeon Jungkook."

Mulut Jungkook terbuka lebar begitu mendengar pengakuan Taehyung yang membuatnya merona. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ugh, _you don't love me back_? _Bitter_," "_Noo, I love you too_! _I love you, I love you, I love youuu_!" pekik Jungkook berulang-ulang dan berakting layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang disukainya–Jungkook memeluk lengan Taehyung dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Taehyung tak mampu menahan tertawanya melihat tingkah laku Jungkook yang sangat lihai berperan layaknya bocah kecil yang _innocent_. Ia bergerak mengelus surai hitam Jungkook dengan satu tangannya.

"Yah, kau pintar sekali berakting _innocent_,"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kali ini sungguhan," namun tak lama kemudian menggantinya dengan seringai, "Kupikir kau suka dengan _innocent _Jeon Jungkook?"

Mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang sedikit banyak terdengar sebagai godaan, Taehyung balas menyeringai padanya, "_Yeah_. Dan juga dengan _sexy dick-whore _Jeon Jungkook." ujarnya sembari kembali mendekati wajah Jungkook.

"_Re-round_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

yesssss mereka ga klimaks yesss /dor dor dor/

jangan timpuk aku yaaaa/? wkwkw uuuuuu abisnya mereka kan masih di bawah umur(?) *toel dedek kuki* lol

huf, ini aku buat si tae ngomongnya kasar karena itu termasuk ke dalam fetish(?)-nya dia gituuu /lol/ /kalo aku salah coba jgn ragu dibenerin yaa :")/

kasian ya sama dedek kuki yang sering dianu/? /dor/ tapi abis itu ga diapa2in huhu untung ada aa tae yang menyelamatkan /jijik bgt gaksih bahasanya wkwkwkwk/

ok, chapter depan /mudah2an/ smutnya yoonjin yeaaay(?) aku mau bocorin samting aja(?) yang yoonjin juga sama berbau2 kekasaran(?) apalagi pelakunya udah gede semua wkwk

ini masih twoshots kok, soalnya cuma bagian anu aja yg aku bagi dua tapi aslinya tetep cuma twoshots(?) /hah alasan wkwkwk/

okedeh aku gamau bacot banyak, sampai ketemu lagiii seeyah!

psst, follow me on twitter: **parkjams **ㅋㅋㅋ /shamelessly promoting/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3

t/n:

versatile = keadaan di mana mereka(?) merasa nyaman menjadi top atau bottom di samping posisi mereka biasanya, dalam cerita ini versatile!jin artinya kurang lebih jin yang /biasanya/ bottom kali ini akan jadi top

kalo fetish-ish!taehyung sih itu aku buat sendiri wkwkwk(?) /dor tapi kira2 artinya seseorang yang punya kegemaran aneh dalam melakukan anu-anuan /dor/ melakukan hubungan, sebagai contoh tae yang suka _dirty-talk _dan mengumpat2


	12. (minhope) Unbind Feeling

**[minhope] ****Unbind Feeling**

**main!minhope/hopemin dom!hoseok, sub!jimin**

**side!straight(?)**

**AU, general non-idol.**

**J-Hope 26, Jimin 25**

**[!] angst. smut. roleplay;spanking. orgasm denial(?). IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING AND OR THE CHARAS, PLEASE DO NOT READ. BELUM 17 TAHUN? RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI(?)**

notes:aku nambah umur mereka demi kelancaran cerita(?)

jadi, ini juga request dari **Rapp-i **bby, kebetulan nemu prompt(?) yang rada angst jadi yah aku buat jadi minhope /ngomong apa/

ANYWAYYYYYY, maafkan daku yang tak berdaya karena serangan tugas serta pretest2 yang memakan jiwa dan raga ini sehingga tak bisa apdet apa2 /potek's heart(?)/

dan ya, kali ini gapapa ya aku bikin angst hwhwhw dan kalo mau nimpuk aku abis baca cerita ini juga gapapa deh huhu aku ikhlas(?)

**read at your own risk(?) but please, leave whatever you thought c;**

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash charas and or pairings, thx!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Life was being too damn good for a man named Jung Hoseok_. _He got himself a prosperity occupation which lead to completeness, even more complete with a stunning wife named Son Naeun whom he married for two continued years. Yet, they have children. _

_Everyday his wife would gladly wake him up, cook his favorite, and dress goddessly just the way she really is. And everytime he off to work, she always gives him affectionate kisses while fixing his messy tie and collar tip-toed. He would just smiles through the action and kisses her back, whispering sweet nothing as he stroke her back. Murmuring words which make her giggling, not wanting to let her husband to go. This lovebirds were always act like a newlyweds couple._

_And life was getting so much interesting since a certain man named Park Jimin entering his life._

_Park Jimin, a complete one year below, face filled with adorable features such as his magnificent eyes which would formed onto a beautiful eyesmile when he smiles. His melodious laughter that sent chill down Hoseok's spine everytime he laughs. His cute voice –gosh, that was the cutest of all time._

_The two met again through the first time meeting at the office they attend. Both were placed in the same section, strangely, they gotten at the same alumnus so they knew each other already technically._

_He likes that man damn much._

_Hoseok likes him. He really likes Park Jimin, he could give up anything for him. Weird, huh._

_Blessly, the man replied his feeling as well._

_They both got into another level of 'relationship'._

_Just like today's going to be._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suara nyaring dering ponsel membuatnya terhenyak dan melepaskan pandangan dari layar datar di hadapannya. Kedua maniknya melirik sedikit ke atas layar sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang bercahaya.

_**Son Na-eun: 1 minute ago**_

Ia mendengus perlahan sembari meraih ponselnya dan mengetuk layarnya.

_**Hon, kau tahu? Hyerim menggambar diriku saat pelajaran melukis tadi! Gosh, gadis kecil itu benar-benar menggemaskan :3**_

Hoseok menyunggingkan senyumannya begitu membaca pesan teks dari wanita yang menjabat sebagai istrinya. Dengan cekatan ia mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel, mengetikkan jawaban.

_**Oh, itu bagus sekali.**_

Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering.

_**Yeokshi!**_

_**Uhm, anak-anak itu sangat lucu. I really want to have one. Eonje? What do you think?**_

Lelaki itu membuang nafasnya perlahan. Istrinya memang seringkali mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang anak jauh sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Apalagi dirinya menjabat sebagai pengajar di taman kanak-kanak yang mana semakin membuat hasrat memiliki buah hatinya membesar karena terus melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan dari malaikat-malaikat kecil yang setiap hari mengelilinginya. _But seems like God had his own way for them_.

_**Just pray for the good, Naeun-ah.**_

Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan memudar.

_**Um. Aku selalu melakukannya.**_

Hoseok menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sandaran kursi putar yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

_**Now get back to work.**_

Di kala dirinya menekan tombol _send, _seorang lelaki bersurai gelap mendadak memasukki ruangannya. Lelaki itu memberikan senyuman khas miliknya begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Hoseok yang sangat menyukai senyuman itu membalasnya dengan tak kalah menawan.

_**Ok. See you at home**_**.**

"_Mind to knock first before you in_?" ucap Hoseok pada lelaki di hadapannya yang tengah memicingkan kepala lengkap dengan cengiran yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah, apa aku harus mengetuk pintu dahulu agar bisa masuk ke ruanganmu, hyung? Bagaimana jika aku sudah terlalu merindukanmu?" ujar lelaki itu tak mau kalah, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang. Hoseok memerhatikan sosok lelaki di hadapannya dan mendapati bahwa dasi lelaki ini tidak terpasang dengan rapi dan kerah bajunya tidak terkancing, menampilkan sedikit bagian atas dada bidangnya.

_**Sorry hon, tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah**_**.**

Hoseok beranjak dari duduknya dan bergerak mendekati lelaki itu. Ia melihat perlahan lelaki di hadapannya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tatkala dirinya berada semakin dekat dengannya.

Ponsel di genggamannya kembali berdering.

_**Oh, kau lembur lagi? God, take care of your health don't push yourself too much, honey**_**.**

"Jimin-ah, apa kau sengaja berpenampilan seperti itu hari ini?" Hoseok ikut menyunggingkan seringai sembari memindai tubuh lelaki di hadapannya, Park Jimin. Menunggu lelaki itu menjawab, ia menyempatkan mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

_**Yes, I will hon.**_

"Jika aku menjawab 'iya' apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hoseok bersumpah ia melihat kilatan _nafsu_ di kedua manik Jimin selagi lelaki itu menjawabnya.

_**Okay. Don't forget to take your dinner. I love you**_**.**

Setelahnya Hoseok mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja terburu-buru, sebelum akhirnya mencengkram pundak lelaki di depannya dan mendorong tubuhnya mengenai dinding, menyematkannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu;

"_I'm gonna fuck you tonight_," ujarnya yang menyerupai sebuah bisikan, "_Oh, I'm anticipating_." sedetik setelah Jimin mengatakannya, kedua lelaki yang sudah tertaut satu sama lain menubrukkan bibir mereka dalam suatu sesi yang _panas_.

Hoseok meraup kepunyaan Jimin yang memerah dan nampak menggoda dalam satu gerakan cekatan. Ia menyamakan pergerakan bibirnya dengan Jimin sehingga membuat keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam pagutan mereka. Tak pernah merasa bosan akan rasa dari _plump _merah milik Jimin, Hoseok mengisap dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang hingga membuat suatu benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

Jimin sedikit menyeringai pada perangai Hoseok kali ini yang terkesan tidak sabaran dari biasanya, ia lingkarkan lengannya ke atas leher Hoseok dan mencengkram surainya serta menaikkan tempo lumatannya.

Suara-suara mendekati decapan menghiasi ruang kerja Hoseok yang tertutup rapat dan untungnya kedap suara. Hoseok kian berhasrat untuk menyentuh Jimin setelah tindakannya barusan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Jimin dan membuatnya membuka mulutnya lalu mempersilakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah memasukki rongga mulutnya. Jimin sedikit bergidik di saat milik Hoseok menggelitik dinding gua miliknya dan berdecap saat memberi salam pada milik Jimin di dalamnya.

"_N-nooh, hyung_. Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti," Jimin mendorong tubuh Hoseok dan melepaskan tautannya sembari terkekeh kecil. Hoseok mengerutkan bibirnya sedikit dan kembali mendekati Jimin untuk memberinya kecupan.

"_Ok then_," ujarnya sembari mengusap pipi gembil Jimin dan membuat lelaki itu terkekeh geli. Kemudian Jimin sedikit merapikan rambut serta penampilannya dari '_make out session_'-nya dengan Hoseok beberapa menit lalu.

"Lalu, untuk apa sebenarnya kau ke mari? Jangan bilang hanya karena merindukanku," Hoseok kembali ke atas kursi kerjanya dan merapikan dasi yang melingkari lehernya.

Jimin yang masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya, menengadahkan kepala menatap Hoseok, "Oh, presentasi akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi dan _sajangnim _menginginkan bahan presentasi sudah kau antarkan di waktu sebelumnya. Dan_–_uhm.. Yah, aku memang merindukanmu_._" jawab Jimin lengkap dengan cengiran malu-malu miliknya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan beralih menatap lantai.

Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia beranjak mendekati Jimin dan menarik dagunya agar Jimin menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, "_I missed you too_," setelah mengucapkannya, Hoseok kembali membawa _plump _kemerahan Jimin ke dalam _plump _miliknya. Ciuman kali ini terkesan begitu mencurahkan segala perasaan dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada decapan maupun lumatan, hanya pagutan lembut penuh perasaan yang meluap.

Hoseok dapat merasakan Jimin tersenyum di dalam pagutannya, kedua tangannya yang bebas bergoyang-goyang ke sana ke mari sebelum akhirnya bertautan dengan tangan kiri milik Hoseok. Jemari Jimin yang kecil dan pendek terlihat begitu serasi dengan jemari panjang milik Hoseok.

"Mmah.." desahan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin membuat hasrat Hoseok kembali meningkat. Jemari sebelah kirinya yang tertaut dengan Jimin perlahan terlepas dan bergerak menuju wilayah bagian bawah tubuh Jimin.

"Ah!" seru Jimin saat jemari panjang Hoseok menyentuh miliknya dan memijit dengan gerakan yang pelan. Walaupun masih terbungkus dengan kain, Jimin dapat merasakan sensasi seperti tersengat di sekujur tubuhnya atas perlakuan Hoseok.

"H-hyung, hentikan.. Mm!" bibirnya kembali ditabrakkan dengan bibir Hoseok yang membuatnya hanya sanggup mendesah selagi Hoseok terus memanjakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana.

"Hyung-ahh.. P-presentasi akan segera dimulai_–_ngh," desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir lelaki bersurai gelap itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menjauhkan lengan Hoseok dari wilayah berbahayanya. Dan nampaknya usahanya itu berhasil.

Lengkap dengan sengalan, tautan mereka terlepas dan Jimin hanya mampu menaik-turunkan dadanya selagi terengah-engah akibat kegiatan mereka tadi. Sementara Hoseok menggeram perlahan dan mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kalau tidak karena presentasi itu aku sudah melahapmu sekarang."

Dan Jimin yang mendengarnya mengakui bahwa dirinya pun mengharapkan hal 'itu', namun ia tak bisa membiarkan pekerjaannya terbengkalai maka ia memutuskan untuk menahan hasratnya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula malam ini _mereka_ akan segera mendapatkannya.

"_You're so impatient, Hoseok_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmh,"

Di dalam suatu kamar bernuansa cokelat, nampak dua lelaki tengah bercumbu tepat di atas pintu kamar. Seorang dari mereka nampak mengurung tubuh lelaki di bawahnya dengan sangat protektif hingga tak ada celah bagi lelaki itu untuk melarikan diri.

Mereka masih berpakaian lengkap layaknya seorang _business man_ ditemani dengan _suitcase _masing-masing yang kini sudah tergeletak sembarang di atas lantai–akibat lemparan asal dari keduanya.

Suara decapan khas benturan kedua _plump _serta isapan-isapan menghiasi penjuru ruangan dengan kondisi _air conditioner _yang menyala serta penerangan yang tidak sepenuhnya menerangi ruangan. Suasana kamar terkesan sangat _comfy _dan nyaman, sungguh mengerti dengan situasi yang akan dihadapinya.

Hoseok kembali menyematkan tubuh Jimin ke atas pintu dan menggenggam jemarinya lalu membawanya ke atas kepala mereka, membiarkan Jimin tak memiliki kontrol atas kedua lengannya. Begitu pun dengan lengan Hoseok yang ia biarkan bertengger di atas kepala bersama dengan lengan Jimin sehingga mereka hanya berkonsentrasi pada pagutan bibir mereka saat ini.

Hoseok menyerang dan menubrukkan bibirnya tanpa henti pada bibir Jimin yang membengkak perlahan akibat lumatan serta gigitan. Terasa perih, namun hasrat dan birahi menguasai dirinya. Jimin memilih untuk menikmati segala perlakuan Hoseok. Ia biarkan dirinya menjadi _moaning mess _di sela-sela tautan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Jimin merasakan dirinya melemas akan setiap sentuhan dan kedua kakinya terlihat gemetar, jika tidak ditopang oleh sesuatu dirinya akan terjatuh. Beruntung, Hoseok menyadarinya. Ia lepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Jimin dan membiarkan lengan itu kembali ke posisi semula, dan mengusap bibir Jimin yang terhiasi dengan saliva.

Hoseok _menjilati _sisa saliva di sekitar bibir Jimin kemudian menyeka peluh di sekitar dahinya perlahan dan bergumam dengan suara rendahnya, "_Shall we continue to bed_?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyuman lucu di wajahnya. Ia menautkan jemarinya kembali dengan milik Hoseok sembari bergerak menuju ranjang yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Hoseok mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan agak keras dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu melepaskannya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Sementara Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya begitu melihat bentuk tubuh Hoseok yang terpampang dari balik kemeja putihnya.

Hoseok menyeringai melihat raut wajah Jimin. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di seberang ranjang lalu duduk di atasnya.

"_Strip for me_," ujarnya sembari memasang gaya layaknya seorang presiden direktur yang tengah menatap bawahannya.

Jimin mendesis seraya menggertakkan giginya. "Oh, hyung, kau benar-benar menyukai hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tentu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tubuhmu itu sangat menakjubkan. _Just do it_." sekali lagi, Hoseok berbicara layaknya direktur besar yang menyuruh bawahannya dengan kekuasaannya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia pun begitu berdebar-debar dan mempertanyakan apakah dirinya mampu memenuhi segala keinginan hasrat _partner_-nya ini.

Manik Hoseok membesar begitu ia melihat Jimin mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu dengan gerakan lambat. Perlahan dada putih dan bidangnya serta perut berabs miliknya terekspos, tanpa sadar Hoseok terus menerus menenggak salivanya dengan berat.

Satu per satu kancing kemejanya terbuka, dan setelah kancing terakhir, Jimin menurunkan kerahnya dan menarik bagian lengan kemejanya ke arah belakang, mengekspos seluruh tubuh atasnya. Ia sudah bertelanjang dada.

Jimin menatap Hoseok dan tubuhnya bergantian, dan menyeringai saat ia menyadari tatapan Hoseok terfokus pada bulatan pink kecoklatan miliknya yang ia rasa sudah mengeras. Serta abs miliknya.

Jimin meneruskan kegiatannya dengan menurunkan pengait resleting celananya. Ia membuka kancing celananya dan melepas celananya dengan gerakan pelan, berniat agar terlihat semakin sensual.

Dan tenggakan saliva Hoseok semakin berat saat ia melihat suatu _bulge _di sekitaran bagian selangkangan Jimin yang masih tertutup oleh _boxer_.

"_It's hard already, hyuung~_" rengek Jimin dan nada suaranya benar-benar menggemaskan, membuat Hoseok harus bertahan mati-matian di posisinya.

Jimin mengakhiri _action_-nya dengan melucuti _boxer _miliknya dan akhirnya Hoseok dapat menyaksikan langsung bagaimana sesuatu yang berbentuk panjang itu nampak menegang.

_God, he looks so damn gorgeous_.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hoseok beranjak dari duduknya dan melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jimin tertawa kecil menatap lelaki di hadapannya terlihat tidak sabaran.

Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya begitu Hoseok memanjat ranjang dan bergerak mendekati Jimin. Matanya melirik pada milik Hoseok yang terseret di atas seperai ranjang dalam keadaan polos, tak tertutup apapun.

Jimin membiarkan Hoseok menyusuri tubuhnya dan menindihnya, lalu mereka kembali terpagut dalam sebuah ciuman. Kali ini ciuman itu sangat _basah _dan _berantakkan_, tidak seperti ciuman mereka yang sebelumnya. Berbagai suara seperti 'slurp' turut mengiringi sesi yang membuat tubuh kedua lelaki ini memanas. Lelehan saliva bergerak turun dari kedua bibir mereka hingga membuat jejak sampai ke tulang selangka.

Jimin sedikit terlonjak saat miliknya tergesek dengan Hoseok, membuat darahnya berdesir jauh lebih cepat. Desahannya kembali mengeras, ia menyentuh dada Hoseok dan mengusap-usapnya, membuat si pemilik meningkatkan ritme tautan mereka.

Dengan satu kecupan diiringi dengan sedikit jilatan, Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak untuk menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum menyeringai. Hoseok yang mengerti arti seringai Jimin mulai mendesah pelan saat jemari Jimin menyelusup ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan bermain-main dengan ujung miliknya.

"Jimin-ah.." lenguh Hoseok sembari memilin bulatan kecoklatan milik Jimin yang langsung disambut dengan pekikan dari Jimin. "Ah, hyung!" Hoseok selalu mengetahui bahwa bulatan ini merupakan salah satu titik sensitif dari Jimin, ia kembali bermain dengan bulatan itu. Menekannya, terkadang menurunkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan bulatan tersebut dan memberinya beberapa jilatan serta kecupan. Hingga akhirnya ia akan mengisap bulatan itu.

"Unghh," Jimin yang teralihkan dengan kegiatan Hoseok yang memanjakan bulatan miliknya, menjauhkan jemarinya dari milik Hoseok di bawah sana dan memilih untuk mencengkram rambut lelaki itu selagi ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari Hoseok.

"_Told you don't be naughty_," Hoseok menyusuri perut dan mengelus abs milik Jimin yang terlihat sangat _legit._ Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan memberi abs itu beberapa kecupan, menyebabkan Jimin menggeliatkan tubuhnya akibat rasa geli yang diterimanya.

"Berbalik," mendadak, Hoseok memerintahkan Jimin untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan dengan sengalan yang masih terdengar dari bibirnya, Jimin mengikuti perintah dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyondongkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke udara dan menghadap Hoseok.

Hoseok menyeringai kembali begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jimin mencengkram seperai di bawahnya sembari berdebar menunggu apa yang akan diterimanya.

Sebuah tamparan mengenai _bokong_-nya. Tidak hanya sebuah, Jimin menghitungnya sampai berjumlah tiga kali. Di setiap tamparan, ia menggelinjangkan tubuhnya sembari berdesis. _He let his ass goes redder_.

"_Oh, good_." "Ah!" Jimin memekik saat ia merasakan sebuah jari mengelilingi _entrance _dari _hole _miliknya. Cengkramannya pada seperai menguat tatkala ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Fascinating_," Hoseok bergumam sembari meneruskan kegiatannya di sekitaran _hole _milik Jimin. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan, ia segera meluncurkan jemarinya menembus _hole _dan menyebabkan Jimin memekik.

"AHH!" jemari Hoseok yang bergerak bebas dan terkesan melonggarkan sesuatu yang semestinya memang tidak longgar membuat rasa perih dan sesuatu yang memuaskan berkecamuk dalam diri Jimin. Perasaan seperti ini hanya dapat ia rasakan saat dirinya bersama dengan Hoseok, bukan yang lain. Dan ia sungguh menyukai rasa itu, meskipun harus bersamaan dengan rasa sakit.

Jimin terus menggerindakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Hoseok sampai akhirnya ia kembali memekik tatkala jemari panjang Hoseok yang berkeliaran di dalam _hole_-nya menyentuh prostatnya.

"_I-I'm going to c-come_," Jimin kembali mencengkram seperai di bawahnya dan mengutarakan keinginannya pada sosok di atasnya. Ia merasakan miliknya sudah terisi sesuatu dan bersiap untuk memuntahkan isinya. Sementara Hoseok berdecak sembari terus menghantam titik itu dengan jemarinya.

"_Then come for me, Jimin_."

Dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, Jimin meyakini bahwa dirinya akan mencapai ejakulasi, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Ia yakin bahwa miliknya sudah terisi penuh, namun mengapa tak juga keluar?

"H-hyung.. Uhh, tidak k-keluar.." di sela-sela sengalannya Jimin menggerutu pada Hoseok dengan suaranya yang tidak tersinkronisasi. Hoseok menaikkan alisnya, ia pun merasa sedikit bingung dengan kondisi Jimin. Padahal ia meyakini bahwa Jimin seharusnya sudah mengeluarkan miliknya sejak tadi–_oh._

Hoseok menenggak salivanya, dan mengeluarkan jemarinya perlahan dari dalam _hole _Jimin. 

"_I will take care of that_," sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Hoseok, ia perlahan membalikkan tubuh Jimin menjadi posisinya semula dan berhadapan dengan wajah Jimin yang terlihat amat menggoda dengan sengalan serta tatapan sayunya.

Hoseok memijit milik Jimin dan mengagumi keindahannya sejenak, sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya siap di hadapan _hole _Jimin untuk memasukkinya sekali lagi_–_kali ini dengan miliknya yang sebenarnya.

Jimin hanya sanggup untuk mendesah dan menggeretakkan tubuhnya, bergidik sedikit tatkala Hoseok mengecup ujungnya yang semakin berkedut.

"H-HYUNG!" pekikannya mengeras saat dirasa _hole_-nya menjadi penuh akibat sesuatu yang besar memasukkinya secara tiba-tiba. Sesuatu itu terjepit di antara dinding _hole _dan membuat Jimin bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Gerakan Jimin tersebut membuat milik Hoseok di dalam sana semakin membesar dan terisi.

"_Relax, Jiminnie_," Hoseok menenangkan tubuh Jimin dengan cara mengelus dua bulatan di sekeliling _penis _miliknya dan memain-mainkannya. Ia menyukai bagaimana desahan Jimin yang menggumamkan namanya kembali mengeras dan Jimin sekali lagi menjadi penuh dengan desahan-desahan.

"_H-Hobi-hyung.._" lenguh Jimin saat Hoseok berhadapan kembali dengan prostatnya dan menghantamnya berkali-kali. "Unghh.." Jimin kembali menggerinda dan melonjakkan tubuhnya berkali-kali sebagai balasan dari hantaman Hoseok terhadap prostatnya.

"_H-Hobi, I will c-comee.._" dan akhirnya, Hoseok menyeringai saat ia menatap ujung _member _Jimin meneteskan sebuah cairan pre-cum. Nampaknya ia berhasil membuat Jimin berejakulasi.

"_Me too_," selepas ucapannya, Hoseok mencapai ejakulasi dengan meluapkan cairan ereksinya di dalam _hole _Jimin dan menyebabkan _hole_-nya terasa penuh dan hangat. Sementara Jimin menghiasi tubuh Hoseok dengan cairan miliknya yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

Seusainya, Jimin kembali terengah-engah dengan dadanya yang bergerak naik turun sembari terus mencengkram seperai. Hoseok mengeluarkan miliknya dan kembali memanjat tubuh Jimin yang terkulai lemas dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang. Sinar matahari perlahan menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar kedua lelaki yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Salah seorang dari mereka mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeram begitu cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Ia memindahkan posisinya dari yang sebelumnya memeluk lelaki di sampingnya dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum begitu melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan pakaian mereka_–_teringat akan kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

Hoseok beralih menatap Jimin yang masih mendengkur. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mendekati Jimin, "_Hey, morning_,"

Hoseok mendapat jawaban sebuah gumaman kecil dari Jimin. Perlahan Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum pada sosok di depannya, "_Morning too_,"

Hoseok tak dapat menahan hasrat untuk memeluk sosok di hadapannya ini. Ia membawa Jimin ke dalam dekapan hangat dan penuh perasaan miliknya. Jimin terhenyak pada awalnya, namun ia membalas dekapan itu.

"_Jimin-ah, I love you_,"

Jimin menggeliat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam pada Hoseok. Ia tersenyum, "_I love you too_." lalu mengecup pipi Hoseok dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka terusik dengan dering ponsel Jimin yang terletak tepat di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang. Jimin segera merangkak menuju ujung ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya sementara Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Hoseok mengenakan celana dan kemejanya, lalu memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kembali ponselnya.

Tak lama ia mendengar teriakan dari Jimin.

"W-whaa?! Benarkah itu?" Hoseok menoleh dan mendapati sosok Jimin tengah tersenyum bahagia. Senyumannya merekah sempurna, sangat indah dan–Hoseok belum pernah mendapatkan senyuman seperti itu.

"Aah _thanks God_, akhirnya kau hamil, Namjoo-yah,"

THUMP!

Kedua manik Hoseok membesar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Darahnya berdesir sangat cepat.

"Ne, ne, aku akan pulang secepat mungkin! _Wait for me, baby_!"

Kembali, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Jimin memutuskan pembicaraan teleponnya dan nampak bergegas memunguti pakaian serta dasinya dan mengenakannya kembali. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Telah berpakaian sempurna, ia mengambil jam tangan di atas meja dan melirik Hoseok kemudian melompat ke atas ranjang lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Hyung, istriku positif hamil! Namjoo akhirnya mengandung!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Hoseok tak bisa lagi merasakan kedua kakinya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak saat ini. Namun jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah;

"Ah, _chukhae _Jimin-ah,"

Ia mengulaskan senyuman khas miliknya pada sosok yang tengah berbahagia di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dan menatap ke dalam maniknya.

"Kau ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Namjoo, 'kan?" Jimin mengangguk cepat. Hoseok membuang nafasnya, "Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi?" mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, Hoseok berharap dirinya tetap akan bertemu dengan Jimin setelahnya.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tentu saja," jawabnya lepas. Hoseok hendak mengembuskan nafas lega sebelum–

"–dan akan kubawa istriku bersamaku. Kau juga, hyung, bawalah Naeun-noona dan kita akan tidur berempat bersama di sini! Bukankah menyenangkan?"

Hoseok tak bisa lagi mendengar apapun ucapan Jimin setelahnya.

"Ah, hyung, aku harus segera pergi," Jimin melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia meraih _suitcase _miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok sembari mengetik sesuatu di atas layar ponselnya. Ia berbalik terakhir kali dan memberi Hoseok cengiran khasnya sambil berkata;

"Aku pamit, hyung. _Bye, I love you_!"

Lalu Jimin perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih terpaku.

Ponselnya berdering, dan menampilkan beberapa pesan yang berasal dari istrinya. Satu di antaranya yang membuat Hoseok kembali terkoyak dan remuk adalah:

_**Honey, apa kau sudah bangun? **_

_**Kau tahu, Namjoo akhirnya hamil! Kyaa~h! Cepatlah pulang, lalu kita akan mengunjungi Namjoo dan Jimin! Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah bahagia kedua dongsaeng kita itu kkk~ siapa tahu aku pun akan tertular kehamilannya kkk.**_

_**Kutunggu kau pulang, bye hon ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

".._I love you more, Jimin.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Is this a sin for loving you?**_

_**Apakah ini sebuah dosa?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**end!**

waaaaaaahhhhhh /nangis bombay/?

uwah uwah uwah, silakan yang mau nimpuk saya(?) :"" timpuk aja timpuuuuk(?) /ga elit bgt/

nah ini yang aku bilang mau aplot samting ttg jimin wkwk gimana ehem udah angst apa belum :"D beneran ya ga tega gitu ugh tapi gimana ughh

ohiya, aku bukannya gimana2 sama naeun+namjoo, aku juga pinkpanda hukshuks :" cuma aku butuh cewek 94&95 line dan aku cuma tau personaliti mereka berdua jadi yah maafkan aku ya kalau ada salah2 /bows deeply/

okedeh aku gamau bacot banyak, sampai ketemu lagiii seeyah!

psst, follow me on twitter: **sugarnim **ㅋㅋㅋ /shamelessly promoting/ /ganti username lol/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


End file.
